


Boys Of Fall.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Attempted Seduction, Blood and Violence, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dancer Ian Gallagher, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Illegal Activities, Insults, Jacking off, Jealous Ian, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Making Out, Masturbate, Masturbation, Masturbation in Public, Protective Ian, Protective Mickey, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shameless, Top Ian, Violence, filth eventually lol, i'm actually attempting a full story so please enjoy this, jacking off in public, okay there are tags i can't think of but this is a full story so enjoy!, solo sex, there are probably more tags but I can't think of any so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian Gallagher is a regular young boy living in South Side Chicago. During the day he hangs out with his family and his best friend Mandy Milkovich. At night he dances.Mickey Milkovich is his best friends brother. A smart-mouthed, hot-headed, stubborn boy who works by doing illegal things.What happens when the two cross into the others life?





	1. And So It Begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting a full-chaptered story so I really hope you guys like this. Will update every other day or at least that's my goal. But no worries, this story will be finished.
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian sat on the roof of some random building. His legs were dangling over the side and a cigarette sat between his lips. It wasn't lit but the lighter sat there beside Ians' hands. He stared out into the sky which was turning a bright orange as the sun began to sink and shoot its rays out over the sky.

He came here when he needed to get away and escape the world down below even for a few moments. It felt far away despite the people yelling and the honking of cars. There was a slight breeze that was blowing around his fast growing hair. The cool breeze grazed across his skin and had him sighing happily. He loved this time of year. Summer was over. Autumn was beginning.

Fall had always been his favorite season because it reminded him that endings are beautiful, that he will always have the chance to start over. The colors of the few trees that he saw in his city and the few leaves that scattered the street always brought him comfort. But when he really needed to get lost he'd come up here and stare at the sky. One evening it'd be pink, the next orange, or even yellow. It changed colors just as the leaves did and the silence was beautiful.

He finally moved back so he could light his cigarette. He crossed his legs and still sat near the edge but far enough back he didn't have to worry about falling off. He put the cigarette between his lips and inhaled deeply. He held the smoke for a few seconds before letting it out. Whatever metaphor that dude from The Fault In The Stars was trying to put out there was bullshit to Ian. He'd die eventually and if it came tomorrow so be it. At least his last day was beautiful.

His other hand grabbed small bits of cement and gravel and tossed them off the side of the building without looking. He didn't care if it hit someone, hit their car. He just liked the feeling of being able to toss something over the side of the building even if he couldn't toss himself over. Even if he could he doubt he would. He didn't have the courage to kill himself though he wasn't scared of death. He was scared of not living and he dealt with that heaviness every day of his life. But the world seemed to slow down when he was up here. He knew his days up here weren't going to last long. The building was old and run down. It wouldn't be long before the city tore it down to build something new.

Ian would just have to find another place to feel at ease, to feel peace.

_  
On the streets, Mickey Milkovich was cursing. His brothers were laughing but stopped once he glared at them.

"This shit funny to you?" He snapped, "It could have taken my fucking eyes out."

Iggy rolled his eyes, "You need to calm down, dude. Your eye is in your stupid head." 

"You're about to lose yours." Mickey threatened.

Iggy just shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. They were leaning against the front of the old building watching people walk by. They were waiting for a car to pull up and take them home but seeing as the streets were busy Mickey figured it'd be a while before a car could actually pull up to the curb.

Just then another rock flew down over the building and smacked Mickey in the head. He looked up with darkened blue eyes, "I don't know what the fuck is going on up there but I'm about to go up there and shoot it."

"The rock is the size of a fucking penny. Chill out." 

"How about you chill out when I shove my foot up your ass?"

Iggy laughed, "You need to get laid dude. Relive some of that anger and tension."

Mickey was about to snap back when gravel and pieces of cement flew off the building, "That's it!"

He pushed himself off the old windows and walked around to the side where the ladders led up to the roof of the building. His brothers followed but he didn't say anything. He was going to go up there and take care of whoever or whatever was flinging shit off the building and then he'd go home and get drunk before passing out for the weekend.  
He was halfway up when he saw that his brothers were still on the ground.

"Pussies." He whispered.

They weren't afraid of guns, violence, drugs, cops or all that shit but they were afraid of heights. He just shook his stupid relatives out of his head and climbed up to the roof. He stepped down on to it and looked around until he spotted someone sitting near the edge of the building. He had red hair and he could see his head leaned back with a cigarette between his lips. He pulled a hand up and pulled the cigarette out blowing smoke out into the cool air.

"Yo! Ginger!"

Ian jerked up and about choked on smoke at the sound of someone yelling. He turned around and then about choked for a completely different reason. The guy yelling at him was without a doubt the most attractive fucking man he had ever laid his eyes on. Ian pushed himself to his feet after grabbing his lighter and shoving it into his pocket.

"What?" 

"You mind!" Mickey snapped, "Tossing shit off the building isn't really something you should be doing, asshole."

Ian blushed, "Did I hit you?"

"No, not at all. I just didn't like the fact that you could have hit a bird. No, shit! You hit me right in the face multiple times."

"I'm sorry." Ian apologized, "I didn't mean to."

"I would say next time pay attention but how about you don't toss shit off the fucking building?"

Ian put his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, "Are you the police or some shit?"

"No. But you're going to wish the police were here if you hit me again."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. I'm heading home anyway."

 

Mickey watched as the red head ran a hand through his messy hair. Mickey was only going to be honest with himself when he thought that Ginger was fucking hot. If he said that out loud then it wouldn't be a pretty reaction from some of the people he hung out with. Besides, he figured he'd never see pretty boy after this little interaction so he just pushed it out of his mind.

"Try not to kill anyone on your way home."

Ian scoffed, "Yeah, okay."

He shoved Mickey out of his way and headed towards the stairs.

"Ginger?"

Ian looked at him, "What do you want?"

Mickey just stared at him before shaking his head, "No. Just get down so I can get my feet back on the ground."

 

Ian took his time going down the ladder causing Mickey to curse out loud. Ian just grinned and when he finally got back on to the ground he spun around and flipped Mickey off, "Fuck you, dude." 

And with that Ian turned around and began walking towards his house. Mickey was about to throw his brothers beer can at him but his brother pulled back.

"He's not worth it, Mick. Whoever the hell it is."

"You like red heads." Iggy told him, "He's totally under your skin."

Mickey turned to glare at him, "You're about to be under the ground, Iggy."

Iggy laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Lets get going. I want to get drunk."

 

_

Ian flew down on to his back and stared up at the ceiling while listening to the silence. He often thought about getting a roommate but he didn't think he'd be able to handle someone else here, making their selves at what he been his home for the past two years. He'd be fine paying his own rent and paying for his own food and bills. He was fine. He didn't need anyone else here.

He sighed and looked out his bedroom window. He smiled when he saw a orange and brown leaf falling slowly outside of his window.

He really loved fall.  
_

"It's too fucking cold in this house!" Mickey shouted, "Why isn't the heater on?"

His friend, Colby answered, "Because your idiot brother, Iggy, decided that he was a weather man and said it wasn't going to get cold! I'm cutting it on no worries."

"Shit on a fucking stick." Mickey cursed.

He couldn't get over how stupid Iggy was most of the time. He was family so Mickey had his back but he was still a fucking idiot.

He slid on a jacket and a pair of gloves and stepped outside with a beer and a pack of cigarettes. A few of his brothers and a few other friends were sitting outside enjoying the crisp night air. Mickey sat down on the top stair and lit up a cigarette. 

Colby came out moments later and sat down beside him, "It's what we get for having so many people live in one house."

Mickey exhaled the smoke but didn't look at his friend, "Only a few live here. The others just make it their mission to come in and feel right at home. Pricks."

Colby laughed and opened his beer, "You're too nice, Mickey."

"Don't let anyone ever know that."

Colby rolled his eyes, "Believe me no one in this town would believe that Mickey Milkovich has a heart."

Mickey punched his arm, "Fuck you."

Colby grinned and looked out into the yard where his other friends were tossing a football around. Others were too drunk to get off the ground and were laying there in the freezing grass.

"Hey, Mickey?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever think there's more to life than this?"

"What the fuck do you mean?"

Colby snorted, "Like falling in love, getting married and all that shit. Family with other people.'

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to fall in love?"

"Eventually." He admitted, finally looking at Mickey, "Don't you?"

Mickey shrugged, "It's going to be hard to fall in love in a town this small. Half of my family are complete pricks towards gay people so I don't see myself having a huge wedding."

"Fuck them. The people who really care about you will be there. If and when you ever decide to settle down."

Mickey looked back out into the dark street and started thinking. Was there more to life than the life he had with his family? He had good friends and brothers. He had a good job. It was illegal but it paid really good money. Would he ever give up that money and go right for some other person? Hell, he didn't fucking know. But he did want to believe that there was some guy out there who could fall in love with him. He was an asshole and he knew that but he wasn't a bad person. He just had an attitude problem. That was it.

He sighed and stayed on the stairs as everyone made their way in an hour later. His beer was empty and his lighter had run out of fluid. He shoved his cigarettes back in his pocket and stood up. He was about to go in when he heard footsteps. He quickly glanced around and was actually shocked when he saw that same fucking red head from earlier running down the street. He had headphones on, a pair of sweats and a large jacket. His face was almost as red as his hair. He seemed to be breathing okay but even Mickey could see his breath from where he was standing.

"The fuck you running in this weather for?" 

The red head actually stopped and took his head phones off. He looked over and looked shocked to see the asshole from earlier, "Because unlike you, some people enjoy running."

"In ten degree weather?"

Ian shrugged, "You eventually get warm."

"How exactly?"

"Your heart rate picks up and your body works to keep you warm. Want to take a jog around the block?"

"Do I wan-the fuck? For all I know you're a serial killer!"

Ian rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're a tough guy all right. Stick with what you know?"

Mickey narrowed his eyes, "And what is that exactly?"

"You know, gravel and cement." Ian laughed before running into the dark.

"Fuck you!" Mickey shouted.

He could hear a laugh so he just scoffed and shook his head before walking into his house and slamming the door.

Fuck this weather and fuck stupid red heads that ran in this weather.


	2. Are you Kidding Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

By the time Ian got back to his apartment he was fucking freezing. He made the mistake of getting out of his warm bed earlier to go running and he really regretted it now. He stripped down out of all his clothes and ran to the bathroom so he could stand under a hot shower for a little bit. He felt like he lost a good bit of circulation from the weather so he turned the water up as hot as it could go even if it did burn his skin a little bit.

He closed his eyes and let the water run down over his face. He sighed happily and let himself get lost in his own thoughts. The thoughts of warmer days on a beach somewhere with a drink in his hand and the love of his life sitting beside him. But he wasn't close to finding that person. Everyone in town knew he was gay but it didn't make finding a boyfriend easier when most of the men were still in the closet. But suddenly he found himself drifting back towards that dark haired asshole from earlier. Now he was an attractive human being if Ian ever saw one. He had a terrible personality but God, Ian thought, was he fucking gorgeous. 

He pushed his wet hair back and sighed as he stared at the gray shower wall in front of him. He spun around to let the water hit his back and leaned his head back before running his hands through his hair. He had to get warmed up before he started thinking about some random asshole. 

He had changed into a pair of sweats and a loose long sleeve. His place was warm but there was still that slight chill of Autumn. He made sure his door was locked before taking his pills and walking back into his bedroom. He slid under the blankets and sighed happily. He placed his phone on his bedside table then shoved his face into his pillow. He just wanted to sleep and forget about the world for a while. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to take over.

 

He woke up to the sound of people talking and yelling underneath his room. He groaned and rolled over hoping that they would disappear but after a few moments their voices just got louder. Ian got out of bed and walked over to the window. He opened it and ignored the breeze that instantly entered his room and looked down.

"Do you fuck heads realize what time it is?"

The group looked up at him and of course, Ian thought, it had to be that fucking goon.

"Go the fuck to sleep then!" He shouted back.

"How about I throw my lamp down upside your head? Get some manners and go home!"

The guy scoffed but didn't say anything.

"Come on, Mickey. Lets get out of her before Ginger calls the cops on us."

"My name isn't Ginger! It's Ian!"

"Don't care!" Mickey yelled.

Just then a voice from another residence was yelling, "All of you go the fuck to sleep before I come out there and beat your asses!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Mickey challenged.

Ian rolled his eyes and closed his window. It really wasn't worth losing sleep over no matter how attractive the guy was. 

He fell back into bed and was relieved when the noises disappeared. He closed his eyes and focused on falling back to sleep.

 

Until a loud pounding on his door had him back up in seconds. He grabbed the bat that was by his bed and got out. He cut on the living room light and walked over to the front door. Who the hell would be at his place at this time of night? If it were anyone in the family they would have called. He peeked through the hole in his door and sighed. How the fuck and why the fuck?

He opened the door to see that Mickey guy standing there alone.

"Can I fucking help you?"

Mickey looked at the bat and laughed, "Going to beat my brains in?"

"Why the hell are you at my apartment? Better yet, how did you get here?"

"You stuck your head out the window and it allowed me to count the floors and figure out how many doors down you were." Mickey stated as if it wasn't creepy.

"For what reason? I'm trying to fucking sleep." 

"Look," Mickey started, "I don't know why all of a sudden you're popping up but I'm here to tell you to stay out of my shit. If you hear me under your window then keep your window shut and go to sleep. If you're sitting up on the roof and throw shit down then expect me to beat your ass."

Ian raised an eyebrow, "You came up here to threaten me?"

"Yes."

Ian started laughing so hard that it couldn't even piss Mickey off. No, Mickey actually enjoyed the sound. Even more he enjoyed the way Ians' face looked when he laughed. Son of a fucking bitch, Mickey thought.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Red. I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah." Ian spoke, waving his hand, "I bet you are."

"You want to take this outside?"

"I think you should go home and get some sleep." Ian suggested.

"Okay, dad." Mickey scoffed. 

Ian grinned and leaned against the door way. If he was going to be running into Mickey all of a sudden then he might as well get some fun out of it. Even if it does eventually get his nose busted.

"I prefer Daddy."

Mickey glared at him for a few seconds before his eyes widened, "You fucking-good fucking night!"

He stomped off cursing under his breath. Ian laughed and stepped back inside. He locked the door and cut the light off before walking back into his bed. He put the bat back down and slid back into bed. He grinned at the sight of Mickeys' face but then the thought of Mickeys' face had his stomach churning. 

Fuck.

It was his last thought before rolling over and forcing himself to sleep.  
_

"Fucking red headed prick is going to get his teeth pulled out one by one."

Iggy laughed, "Dude, you're so hot for him."

"Are you fucking stupid? I don't even know him! All of a sudden he's popping up everywhere and he's even more irritating than the last time."

Iggy kicked his feet up, "It's probably because life is showing you your soul mate."

"Not that bullshit again." Mickey groaned, "I don't believe in soul mates."

"You may not believe in it but it doesn't mean that this Ian dude isn't."

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Nah. Just did a few lines of coke."

"Iggy, it's ten a.m." 

Iggy shrugged and leaned his head back on one of the couch pillows, "I'm living the life, Mickey. Free, single, no strings attached." 

"You're not going to be living it when you're in jail."

Iggy shrugged, "I'm good. I won't be there any time soon." 

Mickey just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to see if breakfast was done. His sister had stopped in and offered to make breakfast. Which was a blessing seeing as Mickey was the only one who could cook and the others never bothered cooking for him.

"So," Mandy started, "Whos' this red headed idiot you're in there mumbling about?"

"Some fucking Ian dude." Mickey replied, sitting down at the table with his plate.

"Wait," She said, turning to look at him, "Is he kind of tall?"

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Does he live in an apartment towards upper town?"

"Yes. What the fuck, Mandy?"

Mandy grinned, "Dude, that's Ian Gallagher."

"Who?"

His sister rolled her eyes, "He's like my best friend. I never told you about him and you never met him because you're a douche."

"Fuck you, twat. How long have you been so-called friends with him?"

"A while. I mean I moved away but we still talk. He knows I have a sibling but I never told him if you were a boy or girl."

"You're a fucking bitch."

She laughed, "I know! But what's up with him? Do I need to talk to him?"

"Nah." Iggy spoke, walking into the kitchen, "Just set them up on a date and they'll be fine." 

"Drop dead, Iggy."

Iggy snorted and grabbed him a glass of juice, "I'm not dropping dead until I get laid.'

"You'll be dropping dead before you get laid.

"Oh, fuck you, Mickey." 

Mickey shook his head and started focusing on his breakfast. He didn't have time to wonder about his sisters sudden friendship with a red headed moron that Mickey never knew about. 

"We were friends when we were younger." Mandy continued, sitting with her own plate, "I never introduced you because the last thing I wanted was for Terry to beat the living shit out of him."

Mickey looked up at her, "Why wou-"

"He's gay, Mickey. If Terry knew that then he wouldn't have walked out the front door. We mostly hung out at his place or around town." 

"Huh." Mickey spoke, "Still kind of rude you didn't introduce us. Maybe I wouldn't be so irritated with him."

"You mean maybe you wouldn't be such an asshole towards him because you find him attractive?"

"Bitch, choke on your eggs."

Mandy laughed, "I'm just saying, Mick. Ian is a good guy."

"Whatever you say, bitch. Whatever you say."

_

Later in the day, Ian met up with his best friend at a small diner. It was a little more expensive than the one Fiona owned but Ian didn't mind. He just wanted to sit and talk to her for a while.

"So," Mandy began, "Before we start catching up on our lives there is something I have to tell you."

"You're in love with me? I already knew that." Ian joked.

"Please, Ian, I'm way too hot for you." 

Ian laughed, "Not wrong."

She grinned, "But I know something who is the perfect temperature for you."

"Who?"

"My brother." She stated.

"You know in all the years I've known you I haven't heard anything about your sibling. I didn't even know you had a brother until just now."

"That was for certain reasons." She told him, "But since Terry is out of the picture I can formally introduce you two. Though I have a feeling you already know him." 

"I do?"

She pulled out her phone and handed it to him, "That's some what of a family portrait from nearly a year ago. Right before I left. Recognize anyone?"

Ians' eyes scanned each face until he stopped on one. His eyes widened and he looked up at her, "Mickey is your brother?"

"Yup."

The waitress interrupted their conversation with their drinks and their plate before walking away.

"He's such a dick!" He whispered, "I could strangle him!"

She grinned, "I've felt like that growing up, Ian. He was ranting about you being annoying and shit this morning." 

"He's the annoying one."

"You honestly both sound like children. You ever think that you two could actually get along?"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. Lets just eat and talk about something else apart from my idiot brother."

Your fucking hot idiot brother, Ian thought. Despite how annoying he was in the few minutes total that Ian had been around him, Ian couldn't and wouldn't deny that Mickey Milkovich was fucking beautiful. 

They talked about Mandys' life outside of Chicago and Ians' job as a dancer in Boys Town. It was good money and even though Ian didn't like being touched by old men, it was a job. He'd do what he could to stay out on his own. Going back to the Gallagher house wasn't an option at this point.

"Hey, Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to meet up with Mickey in a little bit. I have to give him a ride. Seeing as I'm your ride at the moment you two will probably be stuck in the car together."

Ian groaned, "I knew I should have driven myself."

She patted his back, "You never know, Ian. Mickey could be the love of your life."

Ian snorted, "I seriously fucking doubt that."   
_

"Mandy, what the fuck?" Mickey groaned.

He climbed into the back seat and slammed the door causing Mandy to glare at him.

"Easy on my car you prick."

"The fuck is he doing here?"

"He's here because he and I are hanging today. Any other questions?"

"Fuck you and get driving."

She rolled her eyes and spun back around to start her car. She pulled out into the road and began her drive, "Okay so officially, Ian Gallagher this is my brother Mickey Milkovich."

Ian looked back at him, "Nice to meet you, Mickey."

"Get bent, firecrotch."

Ian grinned, "Creative. Haven't heard that one before."

He spun back in his seat and saw Mandy grinning.

"Love of your life." She whispered.

Ian looked in the mirror back at Mickey who was staring down at his phone. He really was an asshole but Ian couldn't get over how attractive he was. It was really sad that someone like Mickey couldn't be the love of his life because Ian would be quite happy living life with someone like the snappy boy in the back seat.


	3. Bad Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Mandy had stopped to get gas leaving the two boys alone in the car.

"Look," Ian started, "You're my best friends brother. The least we could do is pretend to get along."

Mickey looked up at Ian who was staring at him through the mirror, "Or you could fuck off and not talk to me?"

Ian spun in his seat, "Look here tough guy, you can ramble on, you can cuss me and you can threaten me, but don't you think that you can take me. I could kick your ass."

"Is that a fucking challenge?"

"It's a challenge and a promise."

Mickey ran his fingers down his face and grinned, "Not bad, Gallagher. Might have to teach you a little bit more on how to be aggressive but not bad."

"Fuck you, Milkovich."

"Yeah, yeah, you wish."

Ian gulped back the words he was going to snap back with and spun in his seat. He sent a text to Mandy asking if she'd bring him a drink and he'd pay her back. 

"You want a drink?" Ian asked.

When he didn't get an answer he just shrugged it off. Fine, Ian thought, be a grade A prick for all I care.

 

Once Mandy dropped Mickey off at some house the older sibling slammed the door shut causing Mandy to yell.

"Be careful with my car asshole!"

Mickey shoved his head in through Ians' window causing the red head to back up against the seat. He had to admit that Mickey smelled incredible.

"The next time you pick me up make sure Ginger is in the back seat."

"Or how about if he is with me first then he sits in front and you stop being a baby and deal with the back seat?"

"You're a cunt."

"So you've told me a million times. Get out of her asshole." 

Mickey walked away from them and headed up the stairs of a brick house. He knocked on the door and was inside in seconds.

Ian looked at her, "Why is he like that?"

"You never met my dad but that would say for a lot." She told him, "He was a homophobic, racist, rapist piece of shit."

Ian grimaced, "Worse than Frank?"

"A lot worse than Frank!"

"Good thing I haven't met him then." Ian laughed.

"I refuse to let you meet him, Ian." 

The tone of Mandys' voice had Ian wanting to steer the conversation to something else. Or maybe someone else but he figured it wouldn't be a good idea to show any kind of interest in Mickey.  
_

"Do you have my money?" Mickey asked, "I sold that weed to you two days ago and I'm still waiting for my payment."

"I have your fucking money for crying out loud." Todd grumbled.

He stood up and walked over to his book case. He opened a hallow book and got out the money.

"I'm going to need fifty dollars extra."

"What the fuck for?"

"Late fee."

Todd sighed and handed him the money, "You fucking happy now?"

Mickey smiled, "Yep."

He stomped out of the house to see Colby parked against the curb. Iggy was in the back seat. Mickey slid into the passenger seat, "Got the money from the fuck head. Remind me to never sell to him again." 

"Got it." Colby nodded, "Now where?"

"I'm starving." Iggy complained, "Can we swing by McDonalds or something?"

"I'm not in a hurry to get home so why don't we just go in and sit down." Mickey suggested, "If I go home then more than likely Mandy will be there with Ian."

Colby grinned, "I can't believe they're best friends."

"You're not the only one." Mickey scoffed, "Figured she'd tell me about him but I guess it kinda makes since as to why she never brought him over."

"Well she can now. She's back in town for good and Terry is gone. You're probably going to see more of the red head."

"Great." Mickey mumbled.

"Please," Iggy laughed, "You want to see more of him. Especially without clothes."

 

Iggy held the ice pack up to his bruising eye, "Christ, Mick. You sure can pack a punch."

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut about things you don't know anything about." Mickey said, tossing his jacket on to the couch.

Mandys' car was here and her door was closed. Mickey figured she was in there with Ian doing God knows what. He hoped that Ian wouldn't come out of there and Mandy decided to knock him out. Maybe she'd let Mickey bury him.

 

"What's the plan for the rest of the evening?" Colby asked.

"Not a fucking clue." Mickey replied, "I guess we could pick up the rest of the dick heads and head down to the Alibi. Get a drink."

"Sounds good. I could go for a whiskey." 

"Who is going to drive us home then?"

"I can."

They both turned to see Ian standing in the door way. Mandy was headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, "You're going to drive us home?"

Ian shrugged, "Depends on what time you leave. I have to head into work tonight."

"What kind of fucker works late at night?"

"I'm a dancer. The later I go in the more people come out." Ian replied, absolutely no shame.

"You dance?" Iggy asked, "Like, break dance?"

Mickey sighed and closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He could hear Colby laughing, "Christ, you're so fucking stupid."

"Actually, it's more of exotic dancing. I give private dances, lap dances and that kind of shit."

Mickeys' eyes flew open at that and he glared right at the red head.

"It's a gay club in Boys' Town." He continued as if anyone asked.

"Damn. Make good money?" Colby asked.

"Pretty fucking good. All you have to do is put on gold shorts and dance. Then you could make a pretty penny."

"I might have to become a dancer." Colby teased. 

Ian laughed, "They're always hiring." 

"Jesus. Okay, okay. I appreciate the offer, Gallagher. Would you mind coming back in a few hours to get us? That way you can go and do your own shit."

"Sure. Mandy's about to take me home anyway." 

 

Once Mandy and Ian left, Mickey felt like he needed a cold shower. He didn't need the image of Ian in little gold shorts swirling his body around. But he had it in his head so he fixed it with some quick jacking off under the streams of cold water.  
_

Ian was regretting his decision a couple hours later when they climbed into his car completely smashed. He had to keep them from moving around the car and reaching for things.

"I'm not moving the car until you all sit the fuck still and put your damn seat belts on."

"Bossy." Iggy snickered. But he put his belt on as Ian asked and sighed loudly as he squirmed trying to get comfortable.

Colby had no problem and put on his belt without hesitation.

Ian looked over at Mickey who had his dirty shoe on his dash and his hand hanging out the window, "Hey, dickhead. Did you hear me?"

"I heard you, Red. But I'm not putting my fucking belt on. Now stop the car before I vomit."

"I haven't even started it you dumbass. I'm waiting for you to put your belt on."

Mickey cussed but he sat up and put the belt on. He kept his foot on Ians' dash. The red head tightened his grip around the wheel after he started the car and he took off down the road. He did his best to ignore what they were talking about. Frankly he didn't care. At least not when they were this fucking hammered.

 

When he pulled up to their house, Iggy and Colby stepped out and stumbled their way up the stairs. Mickey was still sitting there.

"You going in or you going to pay me for giving you a ride?"

Mickey glanced at him and fuck if they weren't the prettiest pair of blue eyes Ian had ever seen.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Mickey asked, "Just a quick turn around the block."

"Why the fuck would I want to ride around with you? You're drunk for one. I could get in shit for that." 

"Oh, clean record? Mr. Goody Goody?"

Ian sighed, "Just get out of the damn car, Mickey."

"Oh go fuck yourself you freckled ginger god!" Mickey muttered, unbuckling his belt.

Ian snorted, "God?"

"Fuck yourself."

He opened the door and stumbled out. Ian sat there and watched until he got in to the house before busting out laughing. Maybe Mickey wasn't that bad. At least not when he was drunk.

_  
"You have fun tonight?" 

"Oh shut up! Your brother is nuts." 

"He has issues but he has reasons for them. Don't write him off right away."

"I never planned on erasing him or whatever shit you're trying to say. He's not even on my piece of paper!"

Mandy laughed, "You totally think he's hot. That's okay, Ian."

"Son of a bitch, Mandy!"

She busted into a fit of giggles but Ian couldn't be mad. After all she didn't mean anything by it. She had always teased Ian about things as small as guys. She made him feel better about stupid crushes or having his heart broke over someone who wasn't worth it.

"Look, you and I are close. We hang out and Mickey is going to have to get used to the fact you're going to be around. If he doesn't like that too bad. You're family to me." 

"So it'd be incest if I did find Mickey attractive?"

He laughed when she squealed out a loud, "EWWW." 

"Ian Gallagher you are gross! But I love you anyway. Now go get ready for work."

_  
Mickey wasn't sure what the fuck he was doing but there was no turning back now. He pushed through the crowd of people and shoved the ones who cussed at him. He'd probably get himself kicked out but he didn't care at the moment. It was probably the only way he'd get himself to leave this fucking place. It had taken him four days of being tortured by Ians' presence to convince himself to come here.

The lights were dancing across the place. Almost a fucking purple as the color actually pulsed along to the music. Mickey kept himself hidden back near the bar so no one could actually see him from where the dancers were. Some were on their own separate block stages and then there was a long stage. Mickey figured it was for a special show.  
He got himself a beer and sat on the stool as he kept his eyes on the dancers. Those gold shorts were small and he was trying to picture Ian in them. He was also trying to not picture Ian in them. Either way it was a struggle.

Just then there was hollering and the dancers jumped off their stage. The lights went off and the long stage was lit up by a bright light. Mickey cocked an eyebrow and expected some hairy, short-legged bastard to walk out on the runaway.

What he was not expecting was Ian fucking Gallagher to prance out there in golden shorts that were not helping Mickeys' imagination. They were clinging to him and holy shit Mickey felt himself getting dizzy. He let his eyes rake up Ians' body, his incredible body before going down his long legs. Christ, Mickey thought, he really shouldn't have come here.

His hand was staring to shake so he put the empty beer bottle down and put his hands on his lap. His eyes were attached to Ian as the red head began moving his body under the bright light. Older men were surrounding the stage tossing their money on to the stage. Mickey figured it was a good amount of money seeing as most of the money was thrown up with rubber bands. 

Mickeys' throat closed when Ian bent down and allowed the older men to put the money in his shorts. Holy shit, Mickey thought. It was starting to get stuffy and Mickey couldn't breathe.

"He's something isn't he?"

Mickey jerked and looked over at the man who was sitting beside him, "What?"

"You're new here. It's hard to tell. Anyone who knows Curtis is already used to how he is. But he still blows you the fuck away."

"Curtis?"

"Red head up there." He nodded, "He's beautiful isn't he?"

"Uh- sure." Mickey spoke, shaking his head.

He wanted to get out of here but he was kind of enchanted by the way Ian was currently moving his body.

"What's your name?"

"Fuck off. That's my name."

"I like them feisty. My names' Scott. Wanna get out of here?"

"Not fucking really."

"Ah. You like them skinny. I can tell by the way you're looking at Curtis. I could lose weight."

"In your ass maybe."

He never took his eyes off Ian. He didn't realize he was licking his lips until he felt saliva running down his chin. He wiped it away and stood up. He really had to get out of here. It was just fucking hard to believe that the same red head who seemed to be gazing at the sun set longingly was the same guy rolling his body for a bunch of grimy men.

Mickey reached the front door and turned back around one more time. When Ian caught his look and winked at him he felt like he was going to vomit. He took off and never looked back.


	4. You're Not As Tough As You Pretend To Be.

There was a grin on Ians' face as he sat in Mandys' room. They were talking about Mandys' job and the new attractive employee she was crushing on. He was focusing but yet his mind drifted back to seeing Mickey the following night at his job. He had no idea where Mickey had been hiding but he definitely saw him when he was at the front door. He felt smug for some reason.

"Alright, ready to head out?" She asked, "I'm sure the place is serving lunch by now."

Ian nodded, "Sounds good to me."

They stood up and Ian grabbed his phone and wallet and shoved them in his phone.

"So how was work the other night?" Mandy asked, "Any one catch your eye? Preferably a rich old fuck." 

Ian laughed, "Nah. Unfortunately for you none of those rich old fucks are interested in women anymore other wise they wouldn't be leaving their wife home with the kids."

"Well fuck." She sighed, "I'm going to run to the bathroom and I'll be out. Just wait for me outside."

Ian slid on his jacket and walked out of her bedroom. No one was in the living room and Mickeys' door was open so he figured he had left. He opened the front door and about fell on his face when he saw Mickey and his friends sitting on the porch. He ignored them and just managed to grin at Mickey before heading down the stairs.

"The fuck you grinning at bitch?"

Ian turned to look at him, "Just in a good mood, Mickey. I may even dance all the way to the restaurant."

He laughed when he saw Mickeys' face turn red.

"Or I could fucking throw you there."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Please."

"Don't underestimate him." Colby spoke, "Mickeys' a tough shit."

"Yeah, yeah." Ian said, waving his hand, "I'm sure he's all kinds of things."

Mickey narrowed his eyes, "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Ian held up his hands defensively, "Nothing!"

"Yeah, okay. Fuck off and get out of here Ginger."

Ian laughed and walked to Mandys' car. He slid in to the passenger seat and rolled the window down, "Hey Mickey?"

"Fuck off!" Mickey shouted.

Ian jumped back at the sound of his tone and decided to just roll the window back up. Maybe there was a limit when it came to Mickey. Ian wasn't scared of him but he wasn't going to risk getting his face beat in when he worked through the week.

Mandy walked out a few seconds later and punched Mickey in the arm before walking down the stairs.

"Yo, Mandy?"

Even though the window was up Ian could hear the words.

"What shit head?"

"Wanna do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Dump Ginger in the river and leave him there."

"Oh eat shit!" Mandy snapped, "If you don't like him that's fine but he's my best friend so you're going to have to deal with it. Go get laid or something. It's been what, two years since your last dick?"

Ian gasped and turned to see a beer can flying at Mandys' head. She just laughed and ran around to the drivers seat. She avoided the beer can which landed a few feet from the car.

"Fuck you!" Mandy shouted, closing the door, "Now, ready to get something to eat?"

Ian nodded," I'm starving. Definitely ready." 

Ian already kind of figured Mickey was gay or into guys but the more he thought about it the more he hated himself. Because he kept getting images of Mickey underneath anyone, especially him and his skin seemed to catch fire. He let out a shaky breath and ran his hands up and down his thighs.

"You okay?" Mandy asked, "Did you take your pills?"

He nodded, "I did. I'm just a little chilly is all."

She cut on her heater and drove them away from the Milkovich house. They talked about work, what they were going to do for their weekend off. Mandy was going out of town with a few of her friends but told Ian he could always call or text her.   
_

"Stupid son of a bitch!" Mickey cussed.

"Who you cussing today, Milkovich?" Kevin asked, sliding him a beer.

"That fucking Gallagher."

"Which one?"

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "You know him?"

"Please, I know that whole family. Practically my family."

"Christ." Mickey muttered.

"Which one is getting under your skin?"

"Ian!"

"What? Ians' great." Kevin said, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah if you like annoying assholes."

Kevin laughed, "You just need to drink and take a breath, Mickey. Don't lose your temper over him. Get to know him he might surprise you."

He's full of surprises, Mickey thought.

He had plans for later that day. He was meeting up with the other guys to go collect money that hadn't been paid. The victim owed each of them a pretty penny and Mickey was tired of giving him another day to get it. He'd be getting it today while the victim got a bat to the temple.

But right now Mickey was going to drink away the red head that was really pissing him off. It had only been a week since he first saw Ian up on the roof and already he had already managed to get on Mickeys' last fucking nerve.

"What about the rest of them?" Mickey asked, "What are they like?"

"The whole family is great, Mickey. You just have a bad attitude." Veronica said, walking into the room with a box. 

She sat it down on top of the bar and opened it up before looking back at Mickey, "They're good people. They have their issues just like we all do but they're good people. Don't let one of them get bother you."

"V, he's irritated with Ian."

"What?" Veronica gasped, "Ian? I love that kid. He has put Fiona through hell and shit but he's a good kid, Mickey."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Fuck him and the high horse he walked in on."

Kevin laughed, "Seems like you want to get up on that horse."

"You're asking for a beating, Kev." Veronica warned.

Kevin shrugged, "Just saying, V." 

He went back to work leaving Mickey to sip on his beer alone. The entire Gallagher clan was probably jackasses like Ian was but he never planned on finding out. He had one Gallagher that he'd have to learn to deal with and that was enough for him.

 

"You got our money?" Colby asked. 

Brandon sighed, "I have a little bit of it but not all."

"How much is a little?" Mickey asked, cracking his knuckles.

Brandons' eyes traveled to Mickeys' tattoos before looking away, "I have six hundred."

"You're about four hundred dollars short." Colby said, "When will you have that?"

Brandon was shaking, "I don't get paid until Friday."

"Fine!" Mickey exclaimed, "You get until Friday to get the four hundred dollars. If you don't then I'm going to let Colby here test out his new bat against your fucking head. You got that?"

Brandon nodded, "Yes! I'll have it, I promise."

"Give us what you have then." Colby demanded. 

Brandon ran out of the room almost in tears which had Mickey grinning. The guys who got involved with what Mickey did always acted like tough shit but when it came time for Mickey to collect they turned into little pansies. It was quite amusing.  
_

Ian walked in to Boys Town that evening. People were coming in to get things ready but he just came to get his paycheck. He got paid for actually working along with the money that was slid into his shorts. So all-in-all Ian was making good money and had a good amount in his bank account. He planned on getting out of the South Side within the next year or two.

"Thanks Aaron." Ian smiled, grabbing the envelope.

"No problem. You working tonight?"

"I think. I may call out but I'm not sure yet. Either way I work tomorrow night and then I'm off for the weekend." 

"Well I'll see you when I see you then."

Ian shook his hand and walked out of the place. He was met with a car screeching across the street. He along with a few other walkers stopped to stare at the scene.  
Ians' eyes widened when he saw Mickey step out with a few of his friends. They took off down an alley and he could hear someone yelling. Why the hell were they doing whatever it was they were doing in broad day light?

Ian sighed and walked to his car to put his check in his dashboard before closing the door. He then checked both ways before running across the street. He could hear the grunts and groans of someone who was being hit repeatedly. He looked around the corner and saw a guy on the ground. He was being kicked, punched and God knows what else. This wasn't Ians' place to step in but an innocent guy was getting the life beat out of him. So Ian decided to make it his business.

"What the fuck! It's the middle of the day and you're beating the shit out of someone?"

They all stopped doing what they were doing to glare up at the red head who was walking towards them.

"The fuck are you doing here, Gallagher?" 

"I was getting my check and just happened to see you from across the street. Let him go." 

The man on the ground was curled up with blood all over his face. 

"This has fuck all to do with you. Get the fuck out of here!" 

"No." Ian yelled, "Someone is probably over there calling the police!"

"What do you care? I've been doing this kind of thing long before you showed up." 

Just then the sound of sirens began blaring from just a few blocks down.

"Shit." Mickey cursed, "Alright, Iggy, go get the car started!" 

Iggy ran back to the street where people were still waiting and watching as the police got closer.

"Son of a bitch." Colby cursed, "We're not going to have time to get him in the trunk!"

"Jesus Christ." Ian whispered, "Alright, get the fuck out of here! Mickey just go. The cops are coming!"

Mickey didn't want to listen to the attractive red head but he had no other choice. They all started running but unfortunately Mickey didn't reach the car in time and Iggy pulled away from the curb. Ian could hear Colby cursing him until they disappeared.

"Fuck!" Mickey yelled.

People were staring at him but he just told them all to fuck off.

"Run over to my car, Mickey!" Ian shouted, shoving him.

Mickey just did as he said because the sirens were in view. He slid in to the passenger seat and slammed the door. Ian got in and locked the door. He sat there listening as Mickey tried breathing but he didn't give the older boy any time to think about it before he took off down the road.

"Shit head! This isn't the way to my house!"

"I know that! But if you have a rep sheet then they will come to your house the first chance they get. You can hide out at my apartment for a few hours."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Why the fuck you helping me?"

"You're my best friends brother. She'd want me to."

_

Idiot, Mickey thought. An idiot who just happened to be in the right place at the right time. As he drove Mickey kept sneaking glances over at him and cussing silently. There was no good reason for anyone to look as good as Ian did. He was very annoying and Mickey wanted to punch his hot face but he refrained from it. He was important to Mandy so he figured the least he could do is just throw insults at Ian instead of throwing his fists. 

Once they reached Ians' apartment, Mickey wanted to run. He didn't know why he was going along with this but he had to give Ian silent credit. He was saving his ass from going back to jail. Hopefully no one caught on to Ians' tags and reported them.

"Make yourself comfortable." Ian said, tossing his keys on to the bar.

Mickey watched as the red head put an envelope up in a cabinet. He then proceeded to move closer as Ian took his shirt off and tossed it on to the back of his couch.

"You can come in, Mickey. I'm not going to bite."

I don't think I'd mind actually, Mickey thought.

He wanted to punch himself for having those thoughts.

"Want a beer?"

Mickey nodded, "Sure."

He kicked off his shoes and walked further in. This was a nice apartment and Mickey figured it was pretty pricey rent. But with the money he saw being tossed at Ian the other night he knew the Ginger Giant could afford it.

He finally walked over and sat down on the couch just as Ian walked in with a beer. He handed it to Mickey and sat down with a glass of water and a pill in his hand.

Mickey watched as he swallowed the pill down, "What's that pill for?"

Ian looked at him, "My illness."

"Oh. Uh-you okay?"

Mickey didn't care honestly but for some reason this ginger was having a very weird affect on him.

"I'm fine. Just take it for my bipolar."

"Ah." Mickey said, "Mandy said something about you having an illness but never told me what. Is that shit hard to deal with?"

"In the beginning it was. Look at you, Mickey."

"What?"

"Talking to me like a human being."

Mickey sighed and opened his beer, "You just fucking ruined it."

Ian smiled, "You're not as bad as you try to be."

"The fuck do you know about me?" 

"Mandy tells me stories."

"Stories? What kind of fucking stories? I swear to God I will toss her off a fucking building."

"You have anger issues."

"Fuck you." 

"One day."

Mickey choked on his beer, "Excuse me?"

"I'll fuck you one day."

"I don't fucking think so."

Ian was smirking, "I do."

"You're a presumptions fucker aren't you?"  
"  
Maybe."

Mickey had to admit his confidence was hot. His shirtless, fit body didn't help anything.

"You're a fucking prick." 

"You're a hot-headed asshole."

"I'm glad we understand each other then. Now, when are you taking me home?"

_  
On the way home Ian had to refrain himself from reaching over and touching Mickeys' thigh. They just looked really good in those jeans and Ians' fingers were itching to touch him but he kept his fingers wrapped around the steering wheel as he drove.

"Thanks for this shit. I figure the police will figure it out anyway but you took the heat off me for a bit. Probably not for long after I beat the shit out of Iggy for leaving me behind. I should have told Colby to start the car." 

"Iggy doesn't-"

"Iggy is a fucking dumbass. But he's loyal and loyalty is important."

Ian parked outside of Mickeys' house and cut off his car.

"What? You coming in or something? Mandy isn't home."

"I know."

"Did you think I wanted to hang out? Because I've had enough of you for one day."

Ian snorted, "Alright, asshole. You're real fucking pleasant." 

Mickey smirked, "I know."

He ran a hand through his dark hair before sighing. He didn't bother moving. He just sat there in the car listening to nothing but his own breathing.

"Gallagher?"

"Yeah?"

"How the fuck did you get into dancing?"

Finally the conversation that Ian had been wanting to have.

"I did a few years ago when I ran away. I needed a job and that was open. I've made good money and I've met people."

"Old fucks that want to fuck you."

"Nah. I don't bottom."

Mickey choked on air, "That's nice to fucking know, Gallagher."

Ian grinned as Mickey struggled to catch his breath, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you uh-you know-bottom?"

_  
Ian groaned at the throbbing in his head. Mickey had punched him good and ran out of the car. There was dry blood on Ian's lip but it didn't stop him from grinning. The look on Mickeys' face had been completely worth it.

Something told him that Mickey Milkovich wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be.


	5. Ians' Dumb Idea.

Mickey groaned and rolled over on the couch as a knocking echoed through out the house. Son of a bitch, he thought. Today was supposed to be a day just to relax and possibly sleep all day. Apparently he wasn't going to get that. He sighed and pushed himself up and stretched before standing up. He walked over to the front door and peeked out. He was surprised to see Brandon standing there looking like he was completely out of place.

Which he was. 

Mickey opened the door and stared at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Brandon tossed an envelope at him which Mickey barely caught, "There's the rest of your money. Don't ask me how I got it. Just take it and leave me the fuck alone."

He turned and ran away from Mickeys' house leaving the dark haired boy with an amused smile on his face. He always loved it when people got in over their heads with him. It gave him entertainment and money. Illegal business but a good business. 

He was about to close the door when he saw a vehicle pull up. He knew it was Gallagher but Mandy wasn't here so he had no idea why he was coming to his damn house.

"The fuck are you doing here?"

Ian grabbed a bag out of the back of his car and began tugging it up the steps, "Well, Fiona sent me over with some clothes for your sister. I told Mandy they'd be here for her before she got home."

He shoved Mickey out of the way and drug them in to Mandys' room. He tossed them on to her bed before turning. Mickey was standing there in the door way just staring at him.

"You just walk in here like you live here now?"

"Mandy told me to always feel welcome to come here even if she isn't here and that's what I'm doing."

"Look, Gallagher, I don't give a shit what my bitch of a sister says. If I say-"

"Oh, shut up." Ian interrupted, "I'm not scared of you."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "You should be. I could make your life a living hell."

Ian snorted, "Doubt it. I've gone through hell already, Mickey. I know how to get out of it."

It went quiet for a few moments before Ian spoke up, "You hungry?"

"What?"

"Have you ate?"

"At breakfast. Why you askin'?"

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

Mickey just stared at him as if he was stupid, "Why would you-"

"Yes or no, Mickey." 

Mickey sighed, "Fine, sure. Everyone else is gone for a few hours so I have nothing better to do."

"You're very welcoming."

"You weren't welcomed here in the first place."

"Whatever. Just go get ready."

Ian grinned when Mickey flipped him off and walked out of his sight. Mickey could have just said no but he didn't. Maybe Mickey didn't completely hate him.  
_

 

Ian was humming along to the radio that Mickey had turned to a low volume. He had no problem making himself at home right there in Ians' car but the red head didn't care. He was in a good mood and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin that.

"The fuck are you grinning for?" 

"The weather is nice and the company is nice."

"Those pills of yours make you high, Gallagher?"

Ian laughed, "No! I'm just saying you're not as bad as you seem."

"Yeah, okay. Shut up and drive. My stomach is growling." 

 

They ended up at Sizzlers in a corner booth. Mickey wanted to be as cornered as he could get and had ordered the waitress to give them a booth. Ian was surprised she didn't have them kicked out.

"Do you have to be so rude?" Ian asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"It's just who I am, Gallagher. Don't think otherwise."

"Sure, sure." Ian whispered.

They sat there in awkward silence as they waited for their order. Ian wanted to talk to him but he had no idea what to say. He was nothing like his sister. So Ian just took the opportunity to check Mickey out. The weather was nice and Mickey was wearing a shirt that looked as if its sleeves had been cut off. Ian could really admire Mickeys' arms. 

"The fuck you staring at?"

"Nothing." Ian said, shaking out of his trance.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

"Don't test me, Milkovich."

"Try and take a picture of me I'll break your fingers and your phone."

Ian laughed, "If you say so."

 

When their orders finally arrived, Mickey had to force himself to sit there and eat it. He was having too much of Gallagher in his life. It wouldn't have been so bad if Mandy would had been with them but he was stuck with the red head on his own. He probably wouldn't have been if he would have just said no.

"So I heard something interesting." Ian spoke, pouring ketchup on his fries.

"I doubt it was interesting but what?"

"So the other night I went to my family house for dinner. Kevin and Veronica were there."

God damn it, Mickey thought, that stupid giant.

"That's great, Gallagher. Congratulations." 

Ian rolled his eyes, "I didn't finish the story." 

Mickey sighed, "Just finish the fucking story."

"Kevin told me that you were at the Alibi talking about me the other night."

"Son of a bitch. I wasn't talking about you! I was telling him how irritating you are and he was defending you."

Ian grinned, "But my name was in your mouth."

"Jesus Christ, Ian. It doesn't mean-"

"It means that I'm in your head."

"My fist is about to meet your face again."

Ian was completely enchanted by the man across from him no matter what kind of attitude or personality he had. There was something about Mickey that Ian couldn't shake.

Ian bit into his burger and groaned, "So good."

Mickey tried to ignore the way his groan sounded and focused on his own food. The last thing he wanted was to get a fucking erection over the most irritating human that he had ever met.  
_

Mickey groaned and slammed his hand up against the shower wall. The hot water was pouring down on him but he didn't care. He had his eyes closed anyway. He bit down on his lip as his free hand moved around his cock. He didn't want to think about that stupid fucking red head but he was. He was picturing him dancing in those stupid gold shorts, his body and Mickey could feel himself losing it. He was stupid, annoying and a grade A pain in Mickeys' ass but Mickey knew an attractive guy when he saw one. Ian was fucking gorgeous.

"Son of a bitch." Mickey whispered.

He about choked on the steam that was building up in the bathroom and slipped a few times but he managed to keep himself up on his shaky legs. 

"Shit, shit, shit." He groaned.

His hand moved at a rapid pace and he could feel his orgasm right there. He just needed something to push him over. So he started putting together images in his head.

He thought about the cocky look Ian had on his face the other day when he told Mickey that he'd fuck him one day. Then he imagined Ian pushing him up against the wall and pressing his chest against him. He thought about those stupid large hands grabbing at his ass and those long fingers finger-

"Oh fuck!"

The last bit of that picture had Mickey shaking head to toe as his orgasm hit.  
_

Ian groaned and let his legs fall to the bed. His arms were outstretched on the bed as he laid in the afterglow of his orgasm. He hated himself but he couldn't help it. He was attracted to Mickey and had the weirdest crush on him. Mickey was his best friends brother and he didn't know how Mandy would actually feel about that but he didn't plan on acting. He had to keep all his thoughts to himself.

He rolled over on to his stomach ignoring the mess that he was now laying in. He sighed and shoved his face into his pillow. He had to get up and get ready for work tonight but he didn't have the energy. He just wanted to stay in bed or his apartment at least. He didn't feel like having old men touch him tonight no matter if they stuck four hundred dollar bills in his shorts.

He reached for his phone and went through his contacts until he found his brothers number and he pressed call.

"Ian! What's up man?"

"I'm officially fucked, Lip."

His brother laughed, "Now what? Some rich fuck making you fall in love?"

"Not a rich fuck and I'm not falling in love. It's just a sudden weird attraction."

"How sudden?"

"Less than a month. We can't have a full conversation without him insulting me or telling me to fuck off. He punched me the other day."

"Jesus, Ian. Then why the hell are you attracted to him?"

"Even if I told you why you would still want to know why."

"That bad, huh?" 

"Not bad necessarily it's just he's-'he's something else. I can't really think of a word to describe him."

"What's he look like?"

"Fucking perfect."

Lip chuckled, "I doubt that. No one is perfect."

"He is, Lip. I swear to fucking whoever is up there that he is an angel. Even if he does act like the devil."

That had Lip cracking up, "You have no luck with guys do you?"

"About as much luck as you do with girls."

"Touche. Okay, you have a valid point. But my advice is to try and push the feelings back before they even begin. Be attracted to him sure but do not allow yourself to actually fall for him or develop a crush on him."

"You going to tell me how to do that?"

"Stay away from him. Avoid him if you can. No conversations, no eye contact. Don't even look in his direction, Ian. If this guy is fucking you up right now it's hard to tell how it would get if you allowed yourself to go even further."

"Thanks for listening to me."

"You haven't complained about a guy in a while."

"Yeah, yeah." Ian laughed, "But I'll try and do as you said. Keep your own advice the next time you find a hot chick."  
_

"You're asking for a fucking death wish." Colby spoke softly, "You know why we're here. So are you going to give us what we came for or are you going to let us leave you with some more cracked ribs?"

"I hav-haven't-"

"Blah, blah." Mickey interrupted, "We're tired of your excuses."

He knelt down and grabbed the guys chin and jerked his face so he was looking up at him, "You're going to give us what we want."

"I can't!"

"Why the fuck not? Luke, we have been on your case for nearly a month."

"I sold it." Luke whimpered, "I'm sorry! Someone heard about it and offered me a good amount of money. He gave me cash straight out." 

"You sold it?" Mickey asked, "Huh. Do you know how fucking long it took Iggy to get a hold of that shit? A long fucking time asshole. So not only did you lose Iggys' portion of the money, you lost our product. You know what that means?" 

"Mickey-"

"It means we're done dealing with you. You're not in with us anymore. Which also means that Colby gets to test out his new bat. He just happens to have it in his hand right now."  
"Please don't!"

Colby didn't listen. He went to town on Luke though he did avoid the boys face. He went for the ribs, the stomach and carefully went to his head hard enough it would hurt but not too hard it wouldn't kill the boy. Maybe knock him out a little bit.

Mickey stood outside smoking as Colby took care of business. It was one of the best parts of what they did. Listening to people beg. He exhaled the smoke and leaned over the porch. He watched the house across from them. The light was on and Mickey could hear music blaring in the house. They were being loud but Mickey was thankful for it. No one would hear Luke yelling for help.

He put out the cigarette and was about to go in to the house to grab Colby but was stopped when he saw Kevin walking out of the house with Ian behind him. Mickey definitely didn't want Ian to see him over here so he set down on the chair that was in the corner of the porch. It was darker over there so he figured it'd be enough to hide him but Mickey would still be able to watch.

They were sitting on the front steps. Ian had beer in his hand while Kevin had a red cup. He didn't know what they were talking about but he could tell it was a serious   
conversation due to the way their faces looked and the way Ian seemed to be sighing every two minutes. It wasn't until Kevin put an arm around Ian that made Mickey wonder what they were talking about. 

"Yo, Mickey!" Colby shouted.

Son of a fucking bitch.

Ian and Kevin had looked across the street at them. Mickey stood up fast and ran into the house. He shoved Colby out of the way and closed the door. He locked it and spun to look at Colby, "Gallagher is right across the fucking street. Him and his jolly green giant just heard you!"

"Shit. Do you think they'll come over?"

"Seeing as Red has a habit of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong there is a very good chance. Luke is a bloody pulp right here in the living room. Is he even alive?"

"Yeah he's alive. I'm not a murderer."

Mickey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Drag him to his bedroom. Then after we leave call Eric to get his ass over here and tell him to call an ambulance or some shit. He's a good liar so he'll be able to make something up." 

"What if your ginger says something to you?"

"He's not my ginger. He's not my anything." Mickey snapped.

Colby laughed, "Alright, alright. Lets just get to the car as fast as we can." 

Mickey walked out first while Colby lingered behind calling Eric. Mickey thought he would get to the car safely but the sound of his name being shouted just proved him wrong. He sighed and looked at the red head who was now standing near him on the passenger side of the car.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked.

"Lance is my friend." Mickey lied.

"His name is Luke."

"Christ, Gallagher. You're a nosey fuck." 

"I'm just not sure why you're here."

"It's none of your business either. Christ. I can't wait until Mandy gets back so you can bug her for a change."

"Why are-"

"Goodbye, Gallagher. I'll see you probably very soon."

He opened the passenger door but the door was shut hard.

"Dude, easy with the door." Colby spoke, "I ain't got a problem with you dude but-"

"Get in the car, Colby."

Colby just shrugged and got into the drivers seat and closed the door. He wasn't going to listen in which was one of the reasons Colby was Mickeys' right hand man. He minded his business when he had to and never forced himself into things that didn't concern him.

"What do you want? I have places to be and things to do."

"I'm actually considering going inside and checking on Luke."

Mickeys' eyes widened but he coughed and remained calm, "No need. That's why we came here to make sure he was okay. He's fine. He's going to sleep. Now go back home and leave me alone. But it's nice to know where your family lives. I can have Iggy come here and tell them that I killed you." 

Ian grinned and Mickey hated himself for really liking that stupid smile on that stupid face, "I appreciate the thought of telling my family that you murdered me." 

Mickey actually laughed, "Fuck off, Gallagher. Go over and be with your family. I'll see your annoying ass soon." 

He got in to the car but before he closed the door Ian stopped it and leaned down so he could look into the car.

"Mickey Milkovich, you just actually might be the thing that kills me."

He shut the door and walked away leaving both Mickey and Colby to both sitting in shock in their seats. It only took a few seconds before Colby started laughing earning him a punch to the arm.

_

Ian slid on the gold shorts and looked at himself in the mirror in his dressing room. He made sure his hair looked okay and took a deep breath before cutting off the light and heading out to get to work. He had a few hours left before he even had a break. This was going to be a long night.

Especially when his brain was full of that asshole, Milkovich, that popped up into his life out of nowhere.

 

He tried to pretend that Mickey was in the crowd and that turned his dancing into something new. It had new guys crowding over to his part of the room eager to put their money in his shorts, eager to just graze their fingers against his skin. He could see tan lines on wedding fingers, rings on fingers. He knew most of these men were married, closeted or even just experimenting. But he never tried getting anything out of them at least apart from their money. He never went on dates, never took numbers or gave his. It was strictly business for Ian. Despite many of the other dancers going home with some of the men.  
_

That stupid fucking ginger prick, Mickey thought. His eyes following Ian around the stage. He had a beer in his hand and he was trying to finish it but his hand kept shaking every time Ian would turn and roll his body. He didn't know why he came here. He wasn't sure why he was still here. He should have got up and left a half hour ago but his ass was glued to his seat. His eyes were glued to the ginger God that was showing off moves that Mickey didn't think any man in his right mind would make. Gay or straight.

He ran a hand down his face and tried so hard to ignore the erection in his pants. He was throbbing and he didn't want to get out of his seat. He wouldn't be able to walk normally. He would just have to figure out how to get to the bathroom without anyone trying to follow him or talk to him. He didn't want to lose his erection yet. In fact, he planned on getting off in the club bathroom. If he could only get himself to stand up and walk.

"Hey there." A man spoke, sitting on the bar stool beside him, "I'm Cody. You want to get out of here?"

The man looked to be in his forties. He was bald but had a mustache that made him look extremely creepy in Mickeys' eyes. Of course all the old fucks here looked creepy. He had a ring on his finger. Mickey may have been a lot of things but he didn't get involved with people who were in relationships. Not that he'd get involved with Cody even if he was single.

"I'm going to get out of here. You can stay."

It was all Mickey needed to get up and walk back to the bathroom. No one was in it so he made his way to the end to the largest stall. He shut and locked the door and backed up against the wall. He pressed his hand against the front of his jeans and groaned. He hadn't been laid in a while and he was really aching for someone to touch him.

Not just anyone.

That stupid annoying ginger with the stupid face, the stupid hands, the stupid body and the stupid voice.

He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers until his cock could pop out. The cool air caused Mickey to shiver but he didn't waste any time. He licked his palm and wrapped it around himself. He groaned at the sensation but bit his lip. He didn't want to get caught jerking himself off in a gay club. 

He kept quiet as he began moving his hand as fast as he could. He just wanted to get out of this place and back to the safety of his own house.

He closed his eyes and tossed his head back against the wall. His hand was moving at a rapid pace, his hips arching off the wall. His free hand was against the cement of the wall trying to grab on to anything as the pleasure raced through his body.

"Shit, shit, shit." He whimpered. 

Just then the bathroom door opened. Mickey froze but didn't remove his hand from his cock. He just waited until he thought the guy had left. Then he began moving it again. This time even faster. He had to get out of there.

"Fuck, Ian." He moaned.

When he realized what he did he slammed his hand over his mouth. Not only to stop his noises but to stop himself from moaning Ians' name again. He whimpered against his palm and his entire body shook as his orgasm quickly hit. His hips jerked as he came on the bathroom floor. 

"Shit." He whispered.

He quickly cleaned up his hands and the floor before running out of the bathroom without looking anywhere but the exit.  
_  
Ian stood in the stall with wide eyes and a dry mouth. Not a lot of people knew his real name here. In fact he was sure two percent of people knew his name apart from the manager. But when he saw the movement running in front of his door he knew. He just knew.

And he made it his mission right then to not only seduce Mickey Milkovich but attain the boy who deemed himself unattainable.


	6. And So Begins The Dumb Idea.

"So how was your trip?" Ian asked, placing a cup of coffee in front of Mandy.

He sat down with his own cup ready to eat his breakfast.

"It was incredible! You and I are going to have to get out of this town for a weekend, Ian. You'd love it up there. How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing." Ian told her, "Just working and hanging out with my family. I took those clothes over to your house so they're waiting for you." 

"You and Mickey talk?"

Ian almost choked on his pancake, "Some. He doesn't seem very amused by my company."

Yet he jacked off to me in the bathroom of my work, Ian thought. He wanted to laugh but he couldn't.

"Mickey is picky with who he hangs out with." Mandy spoke, biting into her eggs, "He'll get off his high horse one day." 

They steered the conversation to something else and Ian was thankful for that. He didn't need to think about Mickey right now because all he thought about was the sounds that he heard at work and the faces he pictured Mickey making.

He shivered at the reminder but Mandy didn't seem to notice which Ian silently thanked whatever God was up there.  
_

Mickey didn't want to leave his fucking room. He knew Mandy and Ian weren't at the house but his friends and shit were. He didn't need to face them right now. Even though no one knew what he did it was still embarrassing to think about and Mickey fucking hated himself. He hated himself for going to that fairy town or whatever the fuck it was called. He hated himself for getting tongue-tied over the sight of Gallagher in those gold shorts. More so he hated himself for letting Gallagher actually making him feel things. Very inappropriate things.

There was a pounding on his door, "Get the hell out here, Mickey!"

"Fuck off! I'm coming." Mickey shouted.

He got off his bed and grabbed his phone before heading out of his room.

"You okay in there?" Iggy asked.

"Whatever." Was Mickeys' response. He just wanted to get this day going and forgetting about how stupid he was for a few hours. 

 

"Eric called the ambulance the other night." Colby spoke, "Luke is fine. A few of his ribs are cracked but he didn't talk."

"Good." Mickey said, lighting a cigarette, "You'd be breaking parole and you'd be back in the slammer."

"Wouldn't be the first time." 

The two stood on the porch waiting for the car to pull up. They were going to grab something to eat and then head a little out of town for a bit. There were still a few people who owed them money and Colby was able to track down the person who bought their weed off of Luke. The weed that Luke was supposed to be holding. But no matter, Colby and Mickey were going to make sure they got a refund. Cash or a beating. Either of them sounded fine.

"Hey, Mickey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you uh-think Gallagher-"

Mickey groaned, "Why are you talking about Gallagher?"

"Want me to be honest?"

"I guess." Mickey sighed, still staring out into the empty street. 

"Kinda wanna see if he'd want to go to a movie with me or something."

Mickeys' entire body tightened up and he turned to look at his best friend, "Excuse the fuck out of me? What the fuck did you just say?"

"I know I have said I'm not into dudes or whatever but Gallagher-"

"Jesus Christ." Mickey muttered, "Okay, first off, you want to date dudes be my guest I don't give a shit. But you're not dating Gallagher."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so! He's off limits, forbidden, annoying and stupid!"

Colby laughed, "You're so fucking jealous."

"Say that again and I'm going to cut your tongue out of your head."

Colby rolled his eyes, "If you weren't jealous you wouldn't be freaking out."

At that moment, Eric pulled up to the curb with his car running. Mickey shoved Colby out of his way and walked to the passenger side. He put out his cigarette before sliding in. Colby got into the back and Mickey could clearly see the grin on his face.

"What the hell are you so smiley about?" Eric asked, pulling away from the house.

"He's a fucking idiot. Ignore him."

Colby laughed and whispered, "jealous" under his breath.  
_

Ian sat at the kitchen table in the Gallagher house and watched as his family ran in and out of the house. He sipped on his soda casually and completely amused as his older brother kept coming back for things he kept forgetting.

"Do you need help?" Ian asked.

Lip shook his head, "Not at all. I'm just trying to make sure I got my shit together."

"You and me both."

Lip stopped what he was doing and looked over at him, "What do you mean by that? Are your pills and shit working?"

Ian nodded, "They're all fine and dandy. It's just more personal shit. Hypothetical question."

Lip leaned against the counter, "I have a hypothetical answer."

"How would one go about seducing someone?" 

That got Lips' attention completely and he sat down at the table with Ian forgetting about what he was doing in the first place.

"Well first off if you know what the person likes you can use it to your advantage. Tease them I guess. Just don't go too far. Why? Who is seducing who?"

Ian grinned, "I'm going to seduce someone." 

"Who exactly?" Lip asked, "Is it a guy you met at work?"

Ian shook his head, "Nah. It was a random meeting one late evening. He threatened me."

"Wait a minute," Lip spoke, "Is this the same guy I told you to stay away from to avoid falling or developing feelings?"

"Yes."

Lip groaned, "Ian, I swear you're terrible."

"I know that! That's why I'm going to seduce him or whatever."

Lip snorted, "You sound confident. It's going to be like that episode of Friends when Rachel tries to seduce Josh and just ends up with a busted lip."

"You have no faith in me and that makes me very sad." Ian teased, putting a hand over his chest.

"Oh shut up. You know I always got your back, Ian. Who is this guy? Maybe I know him."

"Well you know Mandy right?"

"She's over here all the time. How could I not know her?"

"It's her brother." Ian admitted.

Lips' eyes widened, "What the fuck? Ian!"

"What?"

"Jesus Christ." He muttered, "You want to seduce your best friends brother?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"Nah. She only figures I think he's attractive which he totally is."

Lip sighed, "Do you understand what you're getting yourself into?"

"Or what I'm trying to get myself into." Ian teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lip laughed, "Fuck off. Just make sure you know what you're doing." 

"I kind of know." Ian told him, "Just don't know how to go about it." 

"You'll figure it out, Ian. Put your dancing, gay skills to the ultimate test."

Ian flipped him off, "Fuck you and go to work."

 

Ian planned on going to the Alibi later on in the day to help Kevin and Veronica out. He decided to take a few days off of work because he really couldn't focus there anymore and he had to get his shit back together. He was taking his pills and doing all the things he was supposed to but Mickey was just another little push towards the edge. He needed to distract himself until he figured out what his actual plans were.

He stood under the hot water after washing his hair and just let the water run down over his body. It was as hot as it could go which had his skin stinging but he didn't care. He had to get his fucking shit together.  
_

"Gallaghers' hot isn't he?"

"Colby!"

Colby and Iggy jumped at the sound of Mickey yelling.

"What?"

"The fuck did I tell you about Gallagher?"

Iggy snorted, "I'm going to get out of the room. I'll listen to Mickey kill you from the living room."

He walked out of the kitchen leaving Colby to stand there as Mickey walked closer to him. Mickey was terrifying when he wanted to be but Colby would never admit that to anyone.

"I wasn't doing anything, Mickey."

Mickey shoved past him to grab himself a beer before turning back at him, "And you're not going to do anything."

He put his beer on the table and went back to get things to make himself a sandwich.

"Off limits?" Colby asked.

"Off fucking limits."

"Why don't you just admit you have a thing for him?"

"Because I can't admit something that isn't true that's why."

"Yeah, okay. So it wouldn't bother you if I got his number from Mandy?"

Mickey didn't think Colby was actually interested in him. He felt like Colby was just trying to push Mickey over the edge and admit that he liked the red head. 

He didn't.

He didn't. He didn't. He didn't. He didn't.

Sure, Ian was hotter than hell and Mickey had gotten off over the thought of Ian multiple times, but it didn't mean that MIckey actually liked him.

"No." Mickey said, closing the door to the fridge, "You're not to do anything with Gallagher." 

"You're not my boss."

Mickey spun on his heels, "You want to stick with me? You want to keep making money that you wouldn't in some dead end job? Then fucking shut your god damn mouth before I knock your teeth down your throat."

"You're a dick."

"Whatever. Get out of here and go make yourself useful. We got our shit back so go distribute it with Iggy. Don't leave until you get some kind of payment."

"And what are you going to do?" 

"None of your damn business."

_

"What do you want Frank?"

"Ah, my favorite child!" He spoke, "Fruit of my loins."

Ian rolled his eyes and handed him his glass of beer, "You're not getting any money from me, Frank."

"I'm offended that you think that's all I want."

"It's the only time you ever bother me." 

"But hey, the more you give me then longer you go without seeing me." Frank told him.

"That's actually a valid point." Ian agreed, "How much do you need? Remember, I don't give a shit what you blow it on but do not come back asking for more." 

"A mere four hundred."

Ian laughed, "No fucking way, Frank. My hard earned money isn't going towards drugs and whatever shit you do in your spare time. I'll give you a hundred."

"Fair enough."

 

"I can't believe you gave that man a hundred bucks." Veronica said, putting some new bottles up.

Ian shrugged, "At least he'll leave me alone."

Customers were coming and going which had Ian busy but left him without a spare chance to think about how to work Mickey. He kept getting random images the last few hours of ravishing Mickey on the bar which made Ian glad he was behind the bar so no one could see his erection.

When the door opened Ian didn't pay any mind until Kevin whispered, "It's your boyfriend" right in Ians' ear.

Ian looked up and saw Mickey walking in with some dude. He didn't really care until he noticed how close they seemed to be. Damn it, Ian thought. It was one thing to actually seduce Mickey but to be jealous over him and whoever was in his life was a completely different story.

"The fuck? You're never going to leave me alone are you?"

Ian jerked out of his trance to see Mickey sitting at the bar with his friend, "Uh, excuse me?"

"You're fucking everywhere."

"Ah," His friend spoke, "You must be Ian. I'm Eric."

"Nice to meet you. But how did-"

"He didn't." Mickey interrupted.

Eric smiled, "Mickey is always talking about you."

"Really?" Ian asked, grinning.

"No!" Mickey defended, "I complain. There is a huge difference."

"If it helps I complain about you a lot." Ian told him, "Now what can I get you two?"

 

"They totally have the hots for each other." Kevin whispered.

Veronica peeked around the corner before looking up at Kevin, "You think? It's completely obvious. The only thing stopping them from going at it right now is the place is full."

"I feel like that wouldn't stop Ian."

"It would stop Mickey." Kevin reminded her, "He's not that kind of guy."

"And yet we can clearly see him eyeballing Ian like he's a meal." 

The two continued to whisper about them as they went to the backroom completely unaware of what was really going through the minds of the two boys.  
_

"Damn it, Mickey!" Mandy whispered.

She was going through her brothers room trying to find the gun she knew her brother had taken from her. He had too many guns going in and out of the house that she figured he probably sold it. But until she knew for sure she'd continue to search Mickeys' room.

Not in the drawers, under his bed, under his mattress.

But something else was under his mattress. Something that had Mandy sitting in shock before she started giggling way too loud.

"You fucking son of a bitch! I fucking knew it!"

She stared down at the piece of paper in her hand that clearly had Mickeys' handwriting and just grinned. 

It read: Fucking red headed, alien looking, pale faced, freckled idiot.

She put it back under the mattress with a smile still planted on her face. She already knew Ian had the hots for Mickey. So to pretty much figure out her brother felt the same about Ian was just the icing on the cake. Maybe her plan would work out after all.  
_

The Alibi was closed but Ian was helping to clean up. Mickey was still there but his friend had left leaving Ian wondering if he had just ditched Mickey.   
The dark haired boy was staring at the bottle on the table. It was empty but Mickey wouldn't take his eyes off it.

"Go talk to him." Veronica whispered, "We can take care of this."

Ian smiled at her before putting the towel down and walking over to sit across from Mickey, "Your friend leave you?" 

"Yeah." Mickey replied, not looking up at him.

"Are you drunk?"

"Kind of."

"Are you going to look at me?"

"No."

Ian sighed, "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Yeah."

Ian smiled.

"But I want you to take me somewhere first, Red."   
_

Their legs were hanging off the side of the building. There was a slight breeze that night but neither of them seemed to care. 

Ian had put distance between them but it was close enough for Ian to reach out and touch Mickey if he wanted to. But he wouldn't.

Mickeys' cigarette hung between his lips smoke rolling off the end. 

"Why did you want to come here?" Ian asked.

"To figure out why you do."

"I usually come here before it's dark, Mickey." 

"Same shit. You're staring at the sky." 

Mickey kept his eyes up at the star-filled sky and Ian kept his eyes going from the sky to the side of Mickeys' face. Ian wasn't sure how they got here this fast especially when Mickey seemed to hate him but he wasn't going to try and rush home. He was happy to be here with the boy who had the worst attitude and a foul mouth.

He took the cigarette from between his lips and exhaled smoke out into the air before finally looking over at Ian, "Colby has the hots for you."

Ians' eyes widened and he about choked on well-nothing, "Excuse me?"

Mickey smirked, "Didn't take him as a dick lover but whatever floats his boat."

Mickey still didn't think that Colby was interested in Gallagher or men in general but what did he know? Stranger things have happened.

"Uh-" Ian stuttered, "I'm flattered but I'm not interested." 

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "You're not?"

"No. Did you think I was?"

Mickey shrugged and looked back out over the dark city, "How would I know who you're interested in?"

Ian didn't say anything. He just peered out over the top of the city he knew so well and wondered how in the hell was Mickey just now entering his life? After being friends with Mandy so long how was Mickey now just making an appearance?

The two stayed silent as they just looked at the stars and shivered against the occasional breeze.

After a few moments someone spoke.

"Mickey?"

"What?" 

"Do you uh-"

"Spit it out, Gallagher." 

Ian looked at him but Mickey was peering down at the street, "If you move any closer you're going to fall off the building."

Mickey looked at him and grinned, "Nah. I can fly."

Ian rolled his eyes, "This isn't a Disney movie, Mickey. You're not going to fly. You're going to smash into the concrete."

Mickey moved back a bit, "You happy now?"

"Yes."

"What were you going to ask?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Come on, Ginger. Just ask."

Ian took a deep breath, "Do you ever think that you'd want to uh-you know-go out to eat with me sometime? Not as a last resort to have something to do either." 

Mickey stared at him. He didn't know how to answer that. His stomach was in knots and he wanted to punch himself in the face for even feeling those things people called butterflies or whatever. He took a deep breath and put his cigarette out against the top of the building.

"You sayin' you want to get to know me?"

"Yes." Ian admitted, "I want to get to know you."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Who said I want to get to know you?"

"You did."

"When the fuck did I say that?"

"When you asked me to bring you here so you could figure out why I come here." Ian told him.

"Fuck you."

Ian laughed, "It's a yes or no, Mickey. It's not the SATs."

Mickey looked up at the sky for a few minutes before looking over at him, "Sure, Gallagher. I'll go out with you sometime."   
_  
Ian was too giddy and didn't fall asleep until two a.m. with a smile on his face.

Mickey fell asleep with knots in his stomach but a small blush on his own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Mandy has her own plan to get the two together while Ian is starting his own plan. :P


	7. Not Too Bad.

Mickey had no idea what the fuck he had been thinking when he agreed to get something to eat with Ian. He didn't know if Ian thought this was a date or whatever but Mickey didn't believe it was. He didn't do dates. He didn't do relationships really. Occasional hook ups were nice but it had been a while since he last hooked up.

He cut off the water and stepped out to get himself ready for the day. A lot of the times he expected his dad to walk through the front door but he knew he was safe. His dad was in prison and still had time left. Unless he got out for good behavior which Mickey silently prayed that he wouldn't. 

The house was full of his idiot friends and relatives minus his sister. She had gone into work early leaving Mickey to enjoy the day without her constant nagging. He couldn't wait for her to get her own place but then again he could say that for himself. He wanted his own safe haven where he didn't have to worry people walking in and out all of the time. 

Maybe one day he'd move to Mexico or something. 

"Iggy, you ready? They're not going to wait forever."

They had a bunch of boxes in the trunk full of different things ranging from bags of weed, small guns and other drugs that Iggy had managed to get from his supplier. They were off to deliver things and get their money. If they didn't get their money then that person would get a beating. That's how it worked and everyone who got involved knew that. 

"Ready."

There were a few cars outside. They were all going to different destinations with different things. Though their work was completely illegal, they were well organized. Mickey was proud of himself for that at least.

Colby walked out of Mandys' room just then.

"The fuck were you doing in there you weirdo?" Mickey questioned.

"Nothing." Colby defended, "Just dozed off."

"Mandy isn't here and you're falling asleep in her room? No. Fuck no. You're not going to go after Gallagher or my sister. You got that? Keep your hands in your pockets."

Colby rolled his eyes, "Okay, boss."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"Whatever. Lets just get started. We have a long fucking day ahead of us."

He was right. They had a lot of places to go and Mickey wasn't looking forward to it no matter how much money he'd be making. He just wanted to get it done and over with so he could come back and get drunk.

"Lets head out then." Iggy spoke.  
_

Ian stared down at his phone. Mickeys' number was up and a blank message was waiting. Mickey had given him his number last night but Ian figured it was because he was partially drunk and had no idea what he was doing. But Ian had it and he wanted to text him. But he had no idea what he was supposed to say.

Ian: hey mickey. it's ian. you gave me your number last night and i'm not sure if you're aware of that yet. uh-just wanted to see if we were still on for getting something to eat? it doesn't have to be today but hopefully soon. don't do too much illegal shit today. 

He had no idea if Mickey was going to even read his message. He'd probably see who texted him then delete the message before blocking the number. Ian was going to try. He still wanted to go with his plan and somehow seduce Mickey but he'd have to go slow about it. Mickey was a very hard-headed person and it wouldn't be easy to break down his walls. But Ian wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Especially when the challenge was pretty much the most attractive thing he had ever seen.

His phone buzzed a few moments later causing him to put his drink down and stare at the screen.

Mickey: I didn't think I actually gave your ass my number. I thought I dreamed that in my fucking sleep. ah. another way for you to bother me. i guess. but i'm busy today probably won't be home til late but tomorrow is fine. mandy works and everyone else that i hang with have plans. i'll text you when i can.

Ians' heart shouldn't have clenched in his chest but it did and he hated himself for it. He just wanted to seduce Mickey. He didn't want to fall in love with the other boy but he had a feeling it was going to happen anyway. 

He sat back on the couch and pushed a hand through his messy hair. He really needed a shower but seeing as he was with his family at the moment he couldn't until he got home. His fault for agreeing to help set up early for a birthday party for Kevin. Not that he really cared because he needed a distraction but he really just wanted to talk to Mickey and bug the hell out of him. He found irritating Mickey a really fun way to pass his time when he wasn't working.

But he put his phone down and went into the kitchen to help start everything. It was still early in the day so he hoped this party lasted long enough to keep his mind occupied.

 

The house was loud and full of noises in just a couple hours. The smell of food lingered in the kitchen causing Ians' stomach to twist in hunger.

"Hey, Ian?"

Ian turned away from the oven to look at his older brother, "Yeah?"

"Just wanted to see how things were going in the love department."

"It's moving slowly." Ian told him, "Going out to eat with him tomorrow."

Lip looked surprised but the look of surprise turned into excited, "Congrats, man. Make sure you use a condom."

"Shut up!" Ian laughed, "Come on, I need to talk to my other siblings before you take up all my time.  
_

Mickey was pissed. The fuckers house they were at was really pissing him off. He kept spouting out excuse after excuse. He sat on the edge of the couch as Colby tried getting their money and Iggy was holding the possessions until they got paid.

"Look," Xander started, "I can pay you alright? Just not today."

"And why the hell not?" Colby asked.

Mickey was trying to pay attention but his phone kept buzzing in his pocket. It was every few moments so he knew he was getting texts. He pulled his phone out and went to his messages. He replied to his sister, a few of his other friends that were in other parts of town and then there was one from Gallagher. He gulped. He didn't want to answer it but he couldn't help it. He opened it before his brain could catch up.  
  
Ian: i know you said you'd text me when you could and i don't want to bother you but uh-idk tbh. i don't know why i'm texting you because that means i'm thinking about you. you don't want me to think about you and that's fine but i am. i can imagine your reaction to this which makes it easy for me to tell you that i'm looking forward to tomorrow. like i said, i hope you're not doing anything illegal. you're too pretty for jail.

Mickey looked up but no one was paying attention to him. They were all doing different things in that old house. So he got up and walked outside that way he could text without feeling like anyone was watching him.

Mickey: i'm not pretty, stfu. and i can't control what goes on in your brain but keep me out of it.

Ian: nah. i like having you there.

Mickey: you're a pain in the ass.

Ian: i could be. ;)

Mickey: the fuck do you want?

Ian: you.

Mickey: stop. it. now.

Ian: nah. i'll see you tomorrow hot stuff. 

Mickey: fuck you.

He put his phone back in his pocket and ran a hand down his face. Gallagher was going to be the fucking death of him. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying Gallaghers' flirting or his attention in general but he was. Stupid fucking butterflies and a flushed face. He hated his sister for being friends with him, hated Ian but more than anything he hated himself for even entertaining Gallagher and agreeing to go out to eat with him.  
_

Ian was over the moon. The party had been a success and now he was strutting around his apartment. He knew he had an affect on Mickey and it was just really fun to experience. He wasn't going to string Mickey along obviously. He didn't expect Mickey to ever like him as a person so he didn't really feel too bad for trying to break the sexual tension between them. Tension that Mickey often tried to pretend didn't exist. But Ian knew better seeing as he heard Mickey jacking off to him in the bathroom. A secret that could later work to Ians' advantage.

But for now he had to get ready for work as much as he hated the thought of going back there. He went for the money and he constantly convinced himself that it wasn't so bad there. He'd have to do that again after a few grimy fingers graced his thighs.

He took a hot shower and stepped out to grab some clothes to wear. His work bag sat on the couch waiting to be packed. He still had a few hours before he actually had to go in but he liked being ready early. He hated waiting until the last minute. 

He was sipping on a beer when a few texts came through. He had messages from Mandy, his siblings and the sight of Mickeys' name had him going straight for his message first. 

Mickey: got done earlier than we should have thanks to Colby beating the shit out of people.

Ian: what is it with you and violence? haven't you heard that it's never the answer?

Mickey: haven't you heard of bite me. i'll do what i want.

Ian grinned. Anyone else would be put off by Mickeys' attitude and mouth but Ian loved it. He found everything about the older man endearing.

Ian: suuure. what are you doing, mick? 

Mickey: i'm about to get something to eat shithead. you working tonight?

Ian: yes. 

Mickey: hmm.

Ian: what?

Mickey: call in sick tonight.

Ian: what?

Mickey: are you fucking blind? i said call in sick.

Ian: sick?

Mickey: yeah, whatever. tell them you got aids.

Ian: what the fuck, mickey?

Mickey: you going to or not, Gallagher?

 

Of fucking course Ian did it.  
_

Mickey squirted the hair gel on his hand and rubbed them together before running them through his hair. No, he wasn't getting prepped up for Gallagher. Hell no. He was just making sure his hair looked decent. That was it. 

The rest of his house was quiet. Iggy was asleep, his friends had left and Mandy was out doing God knows what. So Mickey took the time to get ready without anyone asking him what he was doing. It wasn't their business and he'd gladly tell them that but he was happy to have some peace and quiet before he took off with a red headed idiot that irritated him every time he opened his mouth.  
_

Ian was all smiles as he drove down the road. He knew when Mickey got in the car he'd have to get rid of his smile or Mickey would probably punch it off his face. But right now he was going to enjoy the happiness he felt.

His fingers tapped against the steering wheel as he drove towards Mickeys' house. He wondered what Mickey was planning. All he told Ian was to call out of work and then pick him up in a few hours. Now instead of getting ready to dance for strange men, Ian was going to pick up the one man who had been distracting him lately. Life was great.

"Hi Mickey." Ian spoke, trying to hold back his cheerful demeanor.

"Yeah, yeah, hi." Mickey replied, sliding into the car. He shut the door and ran another hand through his hair and looked over at the red head, "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"For what reason?"

"Well, you're the only person in the car with me so who else would I look at?"

Mickey sighed. What in the hell did he get himself into? He still hated himself for jacking off to the red head in the bathroom but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"So what is the plan?" Ian asked, "You had me call out of work so you obviously wanted to do something."

Mickey rubbed his arm and sighed, "The fuck if I know what I want to do. I just-"

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Mickey. Don't do that. You just what?"

"I'm just tired of hearing Colby talk about you and shit." He lied, well, kind of lied. 

Ian raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face.

"The fuck you smirking for?"

"You jealous?" Ian asked, chuckling.

"No!" Mickey snapped, "Why would I be jealous?" 

"I don't know, Mickey. Why would you be?"

Ian realized that they were still parked outside of Mickeys' house but he was having fun right now. The look on Mickeys' face was priceless. Definitely worth calling out of work.

"Get driving before I murder you."

Ian laughed, "I would drive if I knew where we were going."

"I'll let you know when I figure it out. Just drive." Mickey ordered, putting on his belt.

Ian smiled, "Alright. As long as I get to spend time with you."

"Don't say anything like that again."

Ian just pulled away from the curb with a smile on his face. The man in the other seat was obviously grumpy which just made Ian happy. He wouldn't want Mickey to be any other way.

"So," Ian started, "How was your day? What kind of illegal shit did you do?"

"What makes you think I'm always doing something illegal?" Mickey asked, still staring out the window.

"It's pretty fucking obvious, Mickey." Ian stated, taking a right turn. He didn't know where he was going but if Mickey wanted him to just drive then he would. Maybe he'd get lost so he could spend more time with him.

His first part of his plan was to go out to eat with him but this was better. They were alone and Ian could freely flirt and try and seduce Mickey without anyone hearing.

Mickey snorted, "Okay, yeah. I don't have a regular job like some people but I take care of myself. That's all that matters." 

"It won't matter when you're in jail."

"Please," Mickey scoffed, "I've been in that place so much they're tired of seeing me." 

Mickey had confidence rolling off of him and Ian envied him for it. Sure, Ian was confident in his body and what he did for work but Mickey was confident in who he was as a person and how he lived his life. He didn't seem to second guess, over think or question himself. It was quite incredible.

"But what would you know about that." Mickey continued, "You have a fucking good head on your shoulders and don't have to worry about jail."

Ian just listened to Mickey ramble about his life and the system. He wanted to laugh and jump in at times but he liked hearing Mickey talk. It was quite fascinating. He had a bit of an accent with words and Ian found himself wanting to hear the boy speak the damn alphabet.

Ian took a deep breath when it finally got silent and he questioned his next move. He reached over slowly and put his hand on Mickeys' thigh.

Mickey jerked and looked down, "The fuck, Gallagher? What the fuck are you doing?"

Ian shrugged as he continued driving through the dark city. There were a few cars on the road with them so he made sure to be careful as he began moving his hand up Mickeys'  
thigh.

"Gallagher, remove our fucking hand before I break your knuckles."

Mickeys' voice broke at the threat causing Ian to grin. He stopped moving his hand but he kept his hand on Mickeys' thigh.

_  
Mickey was about to strangle the red head. If it meant the vehicle crashed into something then so be it. At least it'd wipe the smirk off Gallaghers face. That stupid, attractive smirk.

"I'm hungry." Ian spoke, "I'm going to swing by a McDonald's. You want anything?" 

"Uh-"

Ian removed his hand and put it back on the wheel ass he drove towards a McDonald's. He stayed quiet waiting for Mickey to say something else.

"Sure." Mickey replied, "I'll get something. But I'm paying."

"Nope." Ian argued, "The man always pays for the lady on the first date."

"Lady? Gallagher, I'm going to beat your head against the concrete." 

Ian laughed, "But you didn't deny that this is a date."

Mickey blushed, "Shut the fuck up."  
_

They ended up back on the top of that building with their McDonald's bags sitting in front of them. They were sitting criss-cross near the edge of the building but not too close they had to worry.

"Why are we here?" Mickey asked, biting into his burger.

"Because you never told me where you wanted to go and I figured this is our place now."

"And what makes you figure that?"

Ian smiled at him, "Because this is where we first met." 

"You're a cocky son of a bitch."

"No more than you."

"There is a difference between cocky and confident."

"I have a reason to be cocky." Ian teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mickey choked as a laugh tried to escape, "You're fucking terrible!"

"But you laughed!" Ian exclaimed, "And that right there just proves you don't think I'm too bad." 

"Yeah, yeah, Gallagher. I guess you're not too bad."


	8. That's Kinda Funny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update omg. I've been so busy and been dealing with things but I'm good now! lol. So much writing to keep updated so it gets away from me sometimes. Anyway, enjoy! :)

The McDonald bags were tossed in the back of Ians' car as they drove through the silent city. Mickey wasn't going to admit it but he didn't want to go home yet. Gallagher was extremely annoying but he still wasn't that bad. Besides, Mickey didn't want to go home to sit in silence. Ian talked a lot but it kept Mickey busy and he liked that. The red head never seemed to calm down as he rambled on and it made Mickey wonder if he was on drugs or something.

"Gallagher, calm your shit."

Ian grinned, "I'm just in a good mood. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"I think we should clean."

"What the fuck?"

"I'm just in a mood to clean."

"You okay, Gallagher?" 

Ian smiled over at him, "I'm great."

The red head pulled his car into a empty parking lot and cut the car off. He looked over at Mickey and grinned at him with his head resting against the back of his seat.

"What are you staring at?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're just really attractive." Ian told him, unbuckling his belt, "And I want to kiss you."

Mickeys' eyes widened, "I don't think you should do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I'll punch our eyes out through their sockets."

Ian laughed, "Come on, Mick. Let me kiss you. I swear you'll never want to stop."

"You are an arrogant son of a bitch." 

Mickey unbuckled his belt and decided to play this game by his own rules. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Ians' without any kind of warning. It only last a few seconds. 

He pulled back and plopped into his seat with a smirk on his face, "There's your kiss, firecrotch. "

Ians' eyes widened, "Mickey."

"Ian." Mickey mocked.

"I want to kiss you again."

Mickey held his hand up, "This is our supposed first date right?"

"Yes."

"Then you can wait until the second one."

"There's going to be a second date?" Ian asked, completely excited.

Mickey internally cursed himself for saying that.

"Sure." Mickey replied, "Tonight wasn't so bad." 

"You know you enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, Gallagher. Now what?" 

_  
They drove around for about an hour before Mickey started getting sleepy. Ian drove him up and walked him up to his door against Mickeys' wishes. He didn't know that Mickey walked in the house with butterflies in his stomachs and a stupid grin on his face.

 

Ian walked into his own kitchen to take his pill. He had forgotten to take it earlier in the day which threw him off a bit but he knew he'd be able to get himself back on track.

He checked his phone for messages and replied to them, laughing at what Lip and Carl said. He missed them and he made a mental note to spend the entire day at his family home one weekend. But for now he had to get some sleep. Unfortunately he did return to work the following evening and he didn't need to show up looking strung out.

He did his usual nightly routines: showered, brushed his teeth, flossed and used mouth wash. He made a note on the fridge to remind himself to get a refill in a couple days. Then he locked his door before cutting off the lights and headed to his bedroom. He walked through the dark over to his bed and slid under the blankets. His body was tired but his mind was wide awake. He rolled over and grabbed his phone.

Ian: hiii mickey. I had a great time with you tonight. the second date is on me and we're going to go in the middle of the day. i'm going to kiss you next time and you won't be expecting it alright? sweet dreams, pretty boy.

Ian wasn't expecting a reply back.

Mickey: stop calling me pretty or i'll break your neck. but i had a good time too, gallagher. you're not that bad. kissing me first huh? alright, ginger. you do just that. now get your hyper ass some sleep. i figure i'll talk to you later on.

Ian put his phone down and snuggled down into his bed. He was completely happy and couldn't wait to talk to Mandy and Lip.  
_

Mickey was exhausted. His sister had stumbled around through the night and he didn't have the energy to get up and yell. Instead he stayed in his room and did his best to fall asleep. It wasn't until about two a.m. that he was finally able to close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

He stood under a hot shower just letting the hot water wake him up. He was hungry and he needed some coffee in his system. Iggy and Mandy were the only ones in the house at the moment but he didn't know if he'd be able to deal with just those two at the moment. He really was tired and when he was tired he became grumpier than he usually was.

He cut off the water and finally stepped out to change. It was getting colder out so he bundled himself up enough that he wouldn't freeze or overheat in the house.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Mandy was cooking and he could assume that she was cooking for all three of them.

"Someone got in late."

"Fuck off, Iggy."

Iggy laughed, "Just saying. Did you have a good time?"

"Where were you, Mick?" Mandy asked, focusing on the eggs. 

"I was out." Mickey replied.

He continued sipping on his coffee hoping that no one would ask him anything else. Of course Iggy knew where he had been and Mickey could only hope that he didn't say anything to his sister.

"Anyway," Mandy said, looking at him, "Colby called me yesterday."

"The fuck for? We were all together yesterday."

"He must have tiptoed off."

"What did he want?" Mickey asked.

"He wanted me to talk to you about letting him ask Ian out."

Mickey spit out his coffee, "The fuck? I told Colby-"

"Yeah, yeah." She interrupted, "He told me what you said."

"I also told Gallagher how Colby was into him. Gallagher isn't interested in him."

Mandy raised an eyebrow, "You sure give a shit about this for not liking Ian."

"You're sure into dragging me into things that concern the red head."

She laughed, "Oh shut up, Mick. It's okay if you like Ian you know?"

"I do-"

"Shut up!' Iggy sighed, "Mandy, Mickey was out with Ian last night for a while."

Mickey glared at him, "I'm going to kick your fucking ass."

"Ooh." Mandy squealed, "What did you two do?"

"We just drove around and got something to eat." Mickey told her, "No big deal."

"It's a huge deal!" She argued, "I knew it! I fucking knew that you'd like Ian!"

"Just make the fucking eggs before I kill you."

She grinned at him and got back to making breakfast. The smile never left her face and the butterflies never left Mickeys' stomach.

Stupid fucking red head, Mickey cursed.  
_

Ian stood at the bathroom sink just staring at himself in the mirror. He felt off today and he didn't know why. His body felt like it wasn't even his. He had been taking his medication but something was burning in his mind. He felt like he was being watched or something. He felt like if he left his apartment something or someone would get him.

He leaned down and splashed some cold water on his face a few times. He tried to steady his breathing but he couldn't.

"Shit." He whispered.

He stared at himself in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes just from last night and his hair was a mess. He ran a hand through it before cutting off the light and walking out of his bathroom. 

Ian: Mandy, are you busy? I need a ride to the doctors. I don't want to go alone.

Mandy: i'm not busy! get ready and i'll be there in ten minutes. you need anything?

Ian: not right now. just hurry please."

He went to get ready and tried to focus on getting dressed and not what was outside of his apartment. He knew there was nothing out there. The logical part of him knew that but the sick part of him felt like the moment he opened his door he'd be snatched up.

 

"It'll be okay." Mandy whispered, walking with her arm around Ian, "Just try and breathe. We'll be at the doctors as soon as we can."

She opened the passenger door and helped him in before walking over to the drivers seat. She looked at her best friend who seemed to be zoning out of it before she pulled away from his apartment. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel. She always got nervous when Ian got like this. She never knew what was going on and she always seemed to overreact but she'd always be there for Ian whenever he asked her.

And he always seemed to ask her more than his own family. Not that she'd blame him. They treated his illness as if it was scary and as if he was a completely different person. But to Mandy, he'd always be the Ian she found her friend soul mate in.  
_

"Mickey!"

Mickey jerked up off the couch to stare at Colby, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Please," Colby scoffed, "This is my second home."

"Doesn't give you permission to walk in here without knocking you dumbass. The fuck do you want?" 

Colby sat down on the other end of the couch and pulled out a wad of money and tossed it on to the coffee table, "Here's some of the payment from yesterday."

Mickey picked it up, "How much is here?"

"Two thousand."

"How much is left that we need to collect?"

"About four hundred. But I was promised that'd be paid by the end of today."

Mickey nodded and started sorting the money by the kind of bill they were. He could feel Colby staring at him and it was starting to piss him off.

"Mickey?"

"What?"

"Ians' at the doctor."

Mickeys' body jerked at the words but he wasn't going to show too big of a reaction, "Oh?"

"Yeah. Your sister took him."

"That's where she went." Mickey spoke, looking at Colby, "I'm not my sisters keeper, Colby. Where she goes is none of my business."

"Even when it concerns your special red head?"

"He's not my anything!" Mickey shouted.

Colby held up his hands, "Just saying. I'd be worried if the guy I liked went to the doctor due to his mental illness."

Mickey was two seconds away from punching Colby in his fucking face. But he was even closer to punching himself in the face for worrying about Ian. He wondered how he was doing, what was wrong. He hated himself for it but it wasn't like he was saying he loved Ian, which he didn't; he was just worried. That's it.

"You going to shut up or am I going to have to make you?" 

Colby shook his head, "It's not bad to care about someone, Mickey. Why is it so hard for you?"

"Do you not remember my fucking prick of a father?"

"You can't blame him for how you turned out?"

"You fucking kidding me? Get out."

"Mickey," Colby started, "I'm just saying. He was a prick and he treated you and Mandy like shit. He deserves to rot and I know that. But he's not here now and there is nothing wrong with feelings or caring for someone."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Just the other day you wanted to ask Gallagher out. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying."

"You came here to tell me that Gallagher is sick?" 

"Uh-"

"Did Mandy put you up to this?"

"No!" Colby shouted.

"You're a terrible liar. Get out, Colby. I'm not in the mood to deal with any of this shit."

"It's your stupidity." Colby told him, "There is nothing wrong with caring about someone else especially when that someone else cares about you."

"You done?" Mickey asked, standing up, "I'm not-"

"You're not going to listen to this, blah blah." Colby scoffed, "But I'm going to say it anyway. Ian obviously gives a shit about you for some reason. He obviously sees past your hard shell. That's someone worth giving a shit about, Mickey. Not just jacking off over."

"Excuse me?!" 

Colby laughed, "None of us are stupid, Mickey. We know you jack off to him. You're too loud in the shower."

"Get the fuck out of here now." 

Colby walked out laughing leaving Mickey struggling not to pull his own hair out.  
_

Ian sighed and shut the door to Mandys' car. He held the bag in his hand but didn't say anything. Another refill, another dose of medicine that Ian didn't want to deal with anymore. But he'd have to for a very long time. It wasn't fair.

"Ian?"

He looked at his best friend, "Yeah?"

She smiled softly and put her hand on his lap, "It's all going to be okay. You're going to get over this little speed bump."

"I wish I had your confidence."

Just then Mandys' phone began ringing. She pulled back so she could pull it out of her pocket.

"Hello? Mickey what the fuck? Okay you need to calm the fuck down. What's going on?"

There was a silence then and Ian figured Mickey was running his mouth off about something.

Mandy glanced at him before staring back out the window, "He's fine."

Her voice was low but Ian heard it. His heart lurched. Was Mickey asking about him?

"Okay, Mick. I'll uh-I'll talk to you later. That's your decision just be smart about it alright? Okay fuck you too jackass."

She hung up and sighed. She put her phone between the seats in a cup holder, "You hungry?"

Ian nodded, "Starving. Is Mickey okay?"

"That's funny." She said.

"What is?"

"He just asked the same thing about you."


	9. Nothing Wrong With Caring, Mick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao, I keep changing the name of the story. I'm sorry but I'm fucking terrible with titles. I'm a terrible writer hahahaha. anyway, enjoy! I wasn't expecting to update today but I had the time so why not please you guys. ilysm. <3

**Colby is played by Evan Peters in his Kit Walker days. Evan Peters is always fucking beautiful but I love how he looked as Kit. Such a babe.**

**____**

 

Ian: so I heard you asked about me today.

Mickey: fuck you. 

Ian: do you do that on second dates because if you do I'm totally down for that.

Mickey: don't make me block you, gallagher.

Ian: you would never.

Mickey: don't test me.

 

Ian grinned and put his phone into his locker and closed it. He couldn't focus on Mickey right now unfortunately. He had to go out and work on getting money from old, married, cheating, disgusting, men. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he prepared himself for another shift. He wanted to go home already. He knew his pills were working even after a few hours but he was worried. Worried that somehow he'd lose control or start freaking out.

So he pushed the nerves to the back of his head and took a deep breath before heading to the stage.  
_

Mickey was walking into the house when he heard voices coming from his sisters room. He raised an eyebrow and stopped outside of it so he could listen.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore." Colby whispered, "Your brother will literally smear my brains along the sidewalk."

"No he won't, Colby. You don't have to worry about that, alright? It's working isn't it?"

"I mean I guess. They're going to have a second date aren't they?"

"Yes. Ian talked about it earlier." Mandy responded, "But you can't stop now."

Colby sighed, "I'm only doing this for you."

It was as if Mickeys' stomach ripped itself into knots when he heard the sound of kissing in Mandys' room. He backed up with a look of disgust on his face before walking into his room and slamming the door. He began pacing as thoughts began swarming in his mind.

There were two things that Mickey were going to kill Colby for. Lying and sneaking around with his sister. He sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hands down over his face. He really needed to calm himself. It was dark out and the world outside was either getting ready for bed or getting ready for work.

Work.

The word had Mickey sitting up instantly. An idea tried forming in his mind but he couldn't really picture it yet. The last time he was in that building he jacked off to Ian. He really didn't want to go back.

"Yo, Mickey! Get out here!" Colby shouted.

Mickey sighed before standing up and walking out of his room. Colby was scrolling through his phone and Mandy was on the couch flipping through the channels. He wanted to bash them both across the head.

"What?"

Colby looked at him, "You want to go to Erics' tonight? He's having a few people over."

"The last time he said there would be a few people his house ended up with like two hundred people, Colby. Cops got called and we were lucky to get out of there before they showed up. You're on parole may I remind you?" 

"I don't plan on getting arrested, Mick. Come on! It'll be fun."

Mickey shook his head, "I got plans tonight."

Mandy then clicked the mute button and turned to look at him, "What are you doing tonight?"

"How does it concern you?" Mickey snapped.

"Christ, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Mickey was done. They were standing there talking to him like they weren't doing anything. Like they weren't fucking lying to him.

"You two!" Mickey finally shouted.

They both jerked at his outburst.

Mandy stood up and started walking towards him but held his hands up.

"Don't fucking come near me." 

"The hell is wrong with you?" Colby asked.

"I don't know, Colby. Why don't you ask your girlfriend here?" Mickey barked, "Seeing as she's my sister she should know don't you think?"

The color drained from their face and they both instantly looked nervous.

"It's not-"

"Oh can it, Mandy! It's exactly what I think. You're not very quiet when you kiss or when you talk."

Colby sighed, "What did you hear?"

"Only that you don't take it up the ass or give it up the ass unless that's something Mandy is into. But Mandy likes to put you up to new things such as lying to me and pretending that you're into men. The fuck is wrong with you two? Why the fuck would you think that my love life or who I'm interested in is any of your business? Why the fuck would you think that it concerns you in any way?"

"Mick," Mandy pouted, "I'm sorry. You're my brother and I just want you to be happy."

"I don't think you snooping around with my best friend and my private life is going around making me happy. Fuck, Colby fuck you. Fuck you, Mandy."

"Dude, don't be like this." Colby snapped, "I told you the other day that there's nothing wrong with caring about-"

His sentence was interrupted when Mickeys' fist came flying at his face. He flew backwards and hit the wall before falling to the ground.

"Mickey! Are you insane!"

"If you weren't my sister I'd beat the shit out of you." Mickey fumed, "I don't even want to talk to you two. Fuck you both. I'm out of here."

He grabbed his jacket off the couch before walking out of the front door. It only took a few seconds before it opened again.

"Where are you going?" Mandy questioned.

"None of your fucking business. I can't deal with this anymore, Mandy." 

He slid into his car and slammed the door. He sped off with his wheels squealing against the concrete leaving his sister behind with guilty heart.  
_

Ian was getting a headache thanks to the music which kept getting louder. It drowned out the voices of men yelling at him but only increased the throbbing inside of his temples. But he couldn't show any pain. He'd be sent home and that was money he needed at the moment. It didn't matter how much he had in the bank or on his card or the cash that sat in his wallet, he needed the money. As much as he could get. If it meant working through a headache with greasy fingers on his skin then so be it.

He knelt down as the men came closer to the stage. They were allowed to put the money in his shorts as long as they didn't try grabbing at him. Security would be right on them if they tried. The men never missed anything. Ian felt safe here which was why he kept coming back apart from the money. 

"Curtis!"

Ian looked down at one of the other dancers, "Yeah?"

"You can take a break now." He yelled, "You've been at it a while."

"Thank you, God." Ian groaned.

The men yelled in disappointment as Ian got off the stage but he promised he'd be back after a break. He disappeared through the crowd of people and was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the bathroom.

"What the fuc-"

He was shoved up against the bathroom door and lips were on his before he could get another word out. He was about to knee him in the balls until he realized it was fucking Mickey that was here kissing him.

It didn't take long then for Ian to start kissing him back. 

Mickey had his hands in Ians' hair so he'd have something to hold on to seeing as Ian was shirtless. Ian had his hands twisted into the front of Mickeys' shirt which helped him spin them around and push Mickey against the door.

Every rational thought had left Ian's head and all he could focus on was being pressed against Mickeys' body in the bathroom of his place of work.

After a few minutes of heavy making out and tongues trying to swallow the other boy, Mickey pulled back. His face was flushed either from the intense makeout or cold. Ian had no idea.

"Mick-"

Mickey slapped his hand over Ians' mouth, "Shut the fuck up. Before you say anything just don't say anything and let me talk, alright?"

Ian nodded.

Mickey sighed and moved his hand. He suddenly looked smaller to Ian. Not the confident, foul-mouthed guy he had grown to adore. 

"This is going to sound fucking stupid but just listen. You're annoying and I hope you know that. You have irritated me to no end from the day we met until now."

Ian just grinned.

"Colby isn't interested in you." Mickey continued, "He and Mandy have been plotting this into making me admit that I like you or some shit. Apparently I was supposed to get jealous or some shit and admit it. But I heard them talking just a little bit ago and then I overheard them kissing. Like what the fuck, Gallagher? I proceeded to punch Colby in the face and then told Mandy I was tired of dealing with her. I got in my car and sped here unaware if you were actually working. But you know what? At the end of the day I've talked to you more than I ever talked to Iggy, Colby or Mandy. At least when it meant opening up. From that damn car ride, sitting on the roof drunk and then sitting there with McDonalds. You're going to get a swell head and I'm going to have to knock it down a size but listen to me."

Ian hadn't said a word or even tried to speak. He was just grinning at Mickey who was beat red by this point.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "I haven't done a relationship in a long time it's mainly been hookups. I still don't know you, Gallagher. We're probably going to end up on like thirty dates but if it means that Colby shuts up and Mandy fucks off then so be it. You're irritating but uh-a moron once told me that there's nothing wrong with caring about someone. That's a part of my past I still have yet to tell you about. Then again there's a lot about your past that I don't know yet. I did ask about you because I remembered you taking those pills when you hid me at your apartment and I don't know, Gallagher. You're getting under my fucking skin!" 

Ian laughed at the face Mickey made at the last sentence.

"The fuck you laughing for? I'd hate to break that attractive face!"

"You have anger issues, Mickey." Ian chuckled, "I'm not laughing at you. I just think you need to calm yourself."

Mickey flipped him off, "Eat my ass."

Ian cocked an eyebrow, "You telling me you like that? If so I'll keep that in my notes."

"Notes of what?"

"Things I think you like and things I want to do to you."

Mickey blushed, "You're a fucking-"

Ian kissed him and had him pressed against the door for a few moments before pulling back, "I'm a fucking irritating presence in your life, Mickey. You know, it's hot that you insult me but you actually give a shit. You're such a grumpy little thing."

"I'm going to kill you." Mickey threatened, but there was no fire behind it.

Ian cupped his face and watched Mickeys' eyes fall to the floor, "There really is nothing wrong with caring for someone, Mickey." 

Mickey finally looked up at him, "Guess I never found anyone worth caring about until now."

Ian could tell it was hard for Mickey to say those words but fuck, Ian's heart was racing a million miles. His plan was to seduce Mickey because he figured that was all he'd get from the other guy but things were going a whole new direction.

"You want to hang around until I get off?"

"Yeah because I want to watch these old fucks slap their sacks against your cheeks."

Ian laughed, "They don't touch me, Mick. They're not allowed to. Go over to the bar and tell them you're with me. Your drinks will be on the house which means I'll have to take you back to my place since you can't drink and drive."

"The hell if I can't!"

"Mickey." Ian scolded.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Alright, dad."

He spun around and gasped when Ian smacked his ass.

"And another thing."

"What now, Gallagher?"

"I was in the bathroom when you jacked off to me."

Mickey spun back on his heels to stare at the red head who had an attractive smirk on his face.

"I'm going to fucking strangle you!" 

"No need to be mad, Mick. It was hot as shit. I got off moments later."

"I fucking hate you."   
_

Mickey stood against the railing as he watched Ian dance. He only had about an hour left but that was an hour too long for Mickey. He already came here and said shit he shouldn't have but he did. Things he wanted to keep to himself because he felt no need to care for someone when it just results in being hurt. He had been taught that repeatedly over the last few years.

And yet here he was undressing Ian with his eyes while also mentally stabbing the men who got too close. He had always been a jealous and protective person. He was like that with his sister even if he was pissed at her and was like that with Iggy and Colby. But it was different to be protective over someone who was interested in you and someone you found yourself starting to like. Even if they were fucking irritating.

Just then a man got way too close to Ian. Too close for Mickeys' comfort though the red head was still moving his hips and staring around the club. He winked at Mickey before turning his body to face the other side of the crowd.

Mickey put his cup down and walked through the crowd. He grabbed the mans' hand and jerked him away, "Your hands go anywhere near that cock I'm going to break every knuckle in your hand."

"Calm down rumble fish." The man laughed, "We're all here for the same thing. Curtis is a hot little fuck. Go find some other twink and have him jack you off in the bathroom. This ones' mine."

"Yo, you wanna fucking die?"

The mans' eyes widened and he scurried off through the crowd. Maybe that was a little dramatic but Mickey didn't give a shit anymore. He hadn't even gotten his hands near Ians' cock so to actually watch an older man with grubby fingers reach at him had Mickeys' blood boiling.

"Mickey."

Mickey turned to look at Ian smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at?" 

"You."

Mickey sighed, "I fucking-can we leave now?"

"My place or yours?"

"You going to keep your hands to yourself?"

But honestly, Mickey didn't want him to. He wanted to get his hands on Ian himself if he was going to be honest. He wanted the red head to take control of him and have his entire body shaking as he plowed into him.

Wow, he really was horny.

"My place is closer." Ian replied, "Come back with me so I can get my shit together and then we can go to my apartment."

Mickey followed close behind as Ian led him to the backroom. He'd glare at the men who'd try to touch him and they'd instantly step back. Mickey loved knowing he had an impact on them. Maybe they'd fuck off and try to touch someone else. 

_  
Back at Ians' apartment, Mickey was indeed making himself at home. He had kicked off his shoes, tossed his jacket on the couch and grabbed himself a beer. But Ian didn't care at all. He loved having Mickey there, loved his company. It was nice to be able to come home to someone even if they weren't together....yet. Yet was a big key word in Ians' mind at the moment.

Ian had changed into a pair of sweat pants but remained shirtless. He enjoyed being able to feel Mickeys' eyes on him. God knows how often he eye-balled Mickey when the older guy wore sleeveless shirts or even black tank tops.

They were sitting on his couch with the lights off and the TV on. He had given Mickey the remote and let him scroll through it until he came across a movie that Ian had never heard of.

"The fuck is this?" Ian asked.

"You've never heard of Tombstone?"

"I tend not to watch stupid shit, Mickey."

"You're stupid."

Ian snorted, "Very mature comeback." 

Mickey cut the TV off leaving them in darkness, "Alright, asshole. Lets talk then. Tell me about your life."

Ians' windows were open allowing the moon to peer in and illuminate Mickeys' face. It was beautiful and Ian was pretty confident that he'd never get over how attractive Mickey was.

"Well alright." Ian chuckled, "I have an older sister, Fiona. An older brother Lip. I'm the next oldest. I have a younger sister Debbie, a younger brother Carl and a younger brother Liam."

"Christ." Mickey cursed, "That's a lot of fucking siblings."

"The family has gone through some shit and we've all gotten pissed at each other at one point but I love them. I got diagnosed with bipolar a couple years ago. Your sister played a big part in helping me out and taking care of me. I wanted to join the army when I was younger but that went to shit so I ended up dancing. It's crappy most of the time but it makes me good money. Uh, I'm not very interesting, Mickey."

"I'm the judge of that, moron." Mickey said, "Keep talking."

"My father, Frank, he's not actually my father. My mom cheated on him with his brother so my siblings are actually my cousins."

"And I thought my family was fucked."

"My mom had bipolar but she died from something in her brain. I wasn't there when it happened so I don't really remember the details. She cut her wrists one Thanksgiving and bled out all over the floor."

"The fuck? Is the disease really that bad?" Mickey questioned.

Ian nodded, "I mean it differs for people but for her it got bad. I haven't cut my wrist yet."

"Yet?"

"I'm just saying, Mickey. She was bad enough even when she was taking her medicine. She ran out on us when we were younger. Fiona raised us for the most part. Franks' a raging alcoholic and only comes around when he wants or needs something." 

"Your family has some serious issues."

"Wait until you meet them."

"Who the hell said I want to meet your family?" 

"No one but I want you to meet them. Now, tell me about you." 

Mickey laughed, "My life is shit, Gallagher. My mom died when I was younger. I loved her. She kept me and Mandy safe from our father. He's a racist, homophobic Nazi that is rotting in prison for what I hope is the rest of my life. He beat the shit out of us. He caught me with a guy once and pistol whipped us both."

"Jesus." Ian whispered, "That's fucking awful."

"It gets worse. Once, he confused Mandy for our mom and he raped her. Got her pregnant but she had an abortion. Don't tell Mandy I told you that or she'd kill me." 

"I'm not going to speak a word." Ian promised, "That's insane, Mickey. I'm sorry you had to deal with that kind of shit."

Mickey shrugged, "Doesn't bother me anymore. I got through it and I'm here."

"I'm glad I met your sister." Ian spoke, "I'm even happier though she had a brother who just happened to be gay and hot."

Mickey snorted, "You're a fucking idiot."

Ian moved closer causing their legs to touch and Mickeys' breath to catch in his throat. It was warm in the apartment and Mickey felt chills racing through his body. 

Damn it, Gallagher.

"Hey, Mickey?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you and I'm telling you this because I just might not be able to stop myself."

Mickey looked him straight in the face and admitted, "I just might not want you to stop."

 

 


	10. Finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo smut!!!!

Ian's one little kiss had turned into a full-blown make out session in seconds. Mickey was pinned on the couch as Ian hovered above him.

Mickey could feel Ians' chest pressed against his and he wanted to take his own shirt off to feel their skin touching. So he pulled back slowly and whispered, "Let me get my shirt off."

Ian groaned and reached down and grabbed the bottom of Mickeys' shirt. He pulled back enough so he could slid it up off Mickeys' head and toss it on to the floor. His eyes never left Mickeys' face and as soon as the fabric was out of the way he attached his lips to Mickeys' again.

Mickey groaned and hooked his nails into Ian's back. He raked his nails down Ians' skin as clothed covered erections kept rubbing against each other.

"Shit." Ian moaned, "I'm not going to be able to control myself if we keep this up." 

Mickey licked his lips and smirked before wrapping his legs around Ian. He arched his hips up so their cocks rubbed together again causing Ian to shake and curse under his breath, "I never said you had to control yourself, Gallagher."

"We haven't even had a second date." Ian joked.

Mickey laughed, "Shut the fuck up and get your pants off."

 

 

 

It didn't take long for the two boys to run to Ians' bed. The red head had pushed Mickey down on his back just eager to get his hands on him. Here he was lying naked on his sheets and Ian was about to lose his fucking mind.

"Fuck." Ian whispered, "Knew you'd look amazing naked."

Mickey scoffed, "I'm sure you did."

Ian grinned and kissed him before moving down his body. His lips pressed soft kisses down his chest. The further he went down the more sighs Mickey let out.   
Ian ran his tonuge in circles around Mickeys' belly button before running it right above his cock. 

Mickey cursed and grabbed on to the sheets as pleasure shot straight down to his dick, "Ian-"

"Shh." Ian whispered, "Gonna make you feel so good."

And with that, Ian wrapped his hand around the bottom of Mickeys' shaft causing the dark haired boy to groan at the feeling. He wrapped his lips around the head of Mickeys' cock and winked up at Mickey before closing his eyes and going all the way down.

"Holy shit." Mickey grunted, hips thrusting off the bed.

His cock hit the back of Ian's throat but Ian didn't care. He had been thinking about this for what seemed like forever now and he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

He put both of his hands on Mickey's thighs as he continued to move his head up and down. He sucked in his cheeks every few seconds to tighten his mouth allowing it to feel better for Mickey.

"Christ." Mickey groaned, arching off the bed, "Holy shit."

He closed his eyes and just focused on the feeling of a warm mouth around him. But it wasn't just a warm mouth. It was fucking Gallagher and he definitely knew what the hell he was doing.

Ian pulled off slowly and when Mickey glared down at him with a flushed face, he winked. He lifted up his cock and ran his tongue underneath the shaft tracing the vein that resided there. Mickey was shaking under his mouth and Ian loved it. He loved knowing that despite Mickeys' attitude and demeanor towards Ian he could turn him into this moaning, shaking mess.

He pulled back and licked his lips, "You're incredible, Mickey."

"Don't fucking talk like that when you're sucking my dick." Mickey snapped.

Ian snorted, "Excuse me, would you rather me tell you how I want to fuck you good and hard?"

Mickey blushed, "You know, if I would have known that you shut up completely when sucking dick then I would have shoved my dick in your mouth the day I met you."

Ian grinned at him, "That's very nice to know. I'll have to be more irritating then."

Before Mickey could say a smart remark, Ian grabbed his legs and pushed them up until his feet were flat on the bed and his legs were bent. He was now kneeling on the floor with Mickey pulled close to him.

"The fuck are you doing?" Mickey questioned.

"You'll see." Ian simply replied, "I want to have fun with you."

Mickey was horny as all fuck and he couldn't lift his arm to smack Ian upside the head. So why not just lay there and let someone pleasure him?

Ian drug his tongue up the inside of Mickeys' thighs and every time Mickey tried to close his legs he'd push them right back open again.

Mickey wasn't insecure at all but with someone like Ian staring at him like he was a piece of meat he wanted to disappear.

"Hey," Ian spoke, "I'm not stupid."

Mickey glared at him, "Did I fucking say you were?"

Ian ran his fingers up and down Mickeys' thighs, "You're gorgeous, Mick. I can feel your thoughts by the way you're tensing up underneath my hands. You keep closing your legs as well but believe me when I say you're the most delicious thing I have ever seen."

"Am I a piece of meat?" Mickey snorted.

"Yup." Ian grinned, "Now, let me make you feel good."

He licked his lips and pulled Mickey closer to him. Mickey was blushing and he hated it. He was just glad Ian wasn't staring at him. He'd have to kill him if he said anything.

"Gallagher, can you fucki-oh shit!"

Ian must have waited for Mickey to say something on purpose because he interrupted his sentence by running his tongue from his balls down.

"Hold on tight." Ian chuckled.

He grabbed on to the soft flesh of Mickey's ass. He had his thumbs spreading Mickey open so he could flatten his tongue against him and moving his tongue up.

"Shit." Mickey moaned.

Yeah, Ian wanted to hear more of those sounds.

He ran the tip of his tongue in circles around Mickey before flattening it again. He roughly licked him for a few moments just enjoying the way Mickey was already squirming underneath his tongue.

Ian's own cock was hard and aching between his legs but he didn't care right now. He just wanted to keep his mouth on Mickey for as long as he could.  
Finally, Ian pointed his tongue and pushed it inside of Mickey just a tad causing Mickey to completely lose his mind.

He began pushing his ass down as Ian's tongue went further inside of him.

"Fuck, Gallagher." Mickey groaned, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Ian wanted to laugh but instead he focused on fucking Mickey with his tongue. He pushed it in and out until his own mouth was leaking out of the sides, his chin getting wet. But Ian didn't care. He was perfectly happy to eat Mickey out until his jaw ached.

Mickey didn't want to touch himself but his cock was throbbing and he needed relief. He licked his lips and grabbed onto the sheets to keep himself from touching his cock. He didn't want to cum until Ian was pounding inside of him.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips before licking up Mickey again. The dark haired boy shivered at the sensation and was about to say something but instead his entire body jerked off the bed when Ian wrapped his lips around him and made the motion of sucking.

"Oh fucking hell!" Mickey shouted. Maybe a little too loud.

Neither of them cared about the neighbors.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey whined, "Fuck me, please. Just fuck me already!" 

Ian squeezed Mickeys' cock before pulling away from him and moving back up his body. He went to kiss Mickey but Mickey grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him down so he could slam his lips against the younger boys. 

Their tongues moved together as the two inhaled each other, tried to swallow each other. Neither boy would admit at that moment they couldn't get enough of the other after jacking off to the thought of the other one since the day they met.

"Condom?" Ian asked, "I have some."

He didn't want to use a condom. He wanted to feel every inch of Mickey without that fucking rubber but he wasn't going to risk Mickeys' health or go against his wishes.

Mickey looked as if he was thinking before he spoke after a few minutes, "I want to feel you, Ian. Just fuck me, please."

"Are you sure?"

Ian was anxious and didn't like asking questions or talking. He just wanted to get inside of him already.

Mickey nodded, "I want to ride you."

Ian bit his lip and let out a groan that had Mickeys' cock twitching.

"That is perfectly fine with me."

Ian put some pillows together to lean back against and spread his legs so Mickey could get in the correct position. He ran his hands down Mickeys' chest as the blue eyed boy just stared at him.

"You're really fucking beautiful." Ian whispered, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Shut up."

Mickey was blushing and it had Ian grinning.

"Ready when you are."

Mickey took a deep breath and reached behind him to grab Ian's cock. It made him remind himself to suck Ian's cock the next time he had the chance. This thing was huge.  
He started sinking down until his ass was against Ians' thighs.

"Holy shit." Mickey gasped.

He grabbed on to Ian's shoulders and tried to steady himself. He had never felt so full before.

Ian groaned and ran his hands up Mickeys' thighs before moving them around to grab at his ass, "You go when you're ready."

Mickey mentally counted to two before he lifted up and went right back down. There was a slight burn seeing as Ian's spit was the only lube he had but he didn't care. He picked up the pace until that slight burn went away and there was nothing but pleasure racing through his body.

Ian bent his legs and flattened his feet but Mickey was still riding him. His ass kept smacking against Ians' thighs and the sound was heavenly.

"Holy shit." Mickey groaned, "Feel so fucking good."

His eyes were squeezed shut and his head was thrown back. He had his hands on Ians' chest to help him lift himself up and down.

Ian was holding Mickey's hips as he continued to ride the hell out of him. Ian was getting dizzy and his cock was harder than it had ever been. This right here was pure heaven. Everything that Ian thought it would be and more.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mickey whimpered, "Fuck."

They were both close already due to the build up of sexual tension that had always been there but Mickey refused to pay any attention to. They both just needed that little push right over the edge.

Ian motioned for him to stop confusing Mickey. He wrapped his arms around Mickey and held him against his chest as he began thrusting up into him.

Mickey cried out and bit down on Ian's shoulder as the pleasure increased by ten. His entire body was shaking and he knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he came.

He clenched around Ian causing the red head to groan right in Mickeys' ear. The sound went straight to Mickeys' cock and it had that little push that he needed.

He groaned against Ian's shoulder as his body spazzed out. His orgasm raced through him. He clenched tight around Ian as he moaned his name over and over, cumming all over Ian's lower chest. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was on fire.

Ian cursed and drug his nails down Mickeys' back as he thrust up inside him a few more times. Mickey was still clenching tight around him which was increasing the pleasure that was shooting through him. He knew his orgasm was going to be intense by the way his toes were curling.

"Oh fuck!" Ian cried.

He slammed up inside of the shaking boy and held himself pressed against Mickeys' prostate.

Mickey was shaking and almost sobbing due to how sensitive he was but he didn't care. Not when Ian was still inside of him. Not when he could feel Ian leaking inside of him. Not when Ian was panting right at his ear sending chills down his spine.

 

 

  
Moments later they were both laying on their backs staring up at the ceiling. They were sweaty, breathing heavily. Their minds were racing but their bodies felt completely relaxed.

"Mickey?"

"Don't say anything just yet, Gallagher. I don't have the energy to think right now."

Ian laughed quietly, "You hungry? It might help." 

"Yeah, Gallagher. That sounds good actually."

 

 

 

 

Mandy: where the fuck are you? i know you're pissed at me but i have been blowing up your phone.

Mandy: if you don't respond soon i'm going to call the fucking police.

Mandy: MICKEY FUCKING REPLY ALREADY YOU DICK.

Mickey: go fuck yourself, bitch. i don't want to talk to you. go fuck colby and leave me the fuck alone.

Mandy: come on, mick! you can't be mad at me forever.

Mickey: i can be actually. now fuck off.

Mandy: tell me where you are.

Mickey: i'm still in the state if that helps.

Mandy: Mickey, i swear to god.

Mickey: bye bitch. 

Mandy: come on mickey! you have no reason to be mad.

-The number you are trying to reach is no longer available.-

  
"You think he's going to forgive us?" Colby asked.

"How should I know? You're his best friend and you have been sneaking around with me while pretending to be interested in the guy Mickey won't admit he's interested in. Could you blame him if he didn't?"

"Nah but he's still being a big baby."

Mandy sighed, "You're fucking annoying me right now."

"Oh, come on!" Colby sighed, "We didn't do anything wrong."

"The fact you don't see what we did wrong just proves to me how wrong we are."

"The hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm dating a fucking moron and this opposites attract thing doesn't always work."

"You're just like your brother. Except I can admit he has a better ass than you. No homo."

"Get the fuck out of here."

 


	11. Life Is Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again, i'm terrible at naming chapters so I'm just naming it by how the character feels during the chapter lmao. 
> 
>  
> 
> This should have been updated yesterday but my power went out ugh. anyway, enjoy this chapter and follow me on tumblr and twitter: @valeskaheart.

Mickey woke up to someone walking around. He yawned and sat up slowly taking in his surroundings. He was actually in Ian's bedroom, naked. Holy shit, he thought. A smile crossed his face but it went away when he shifted and he felt a small pain in his ass. 

"Did a number on my ass, Gallagher." Mickey mumbled.

He tossed the blankets off and stood up ignoring the slight burn as he bent to grab his boxers. He slid them on before walking into the bathroom. He closed the door and did his business before washing his hands. For a few moments he stared at himself in the mirror.

He was a mess.

His hair was all over the place, his neck was covered in love-bites. He figured they came after the second round. Or the third. He wasn't really sure. But they were definitely there marking him up. His eyes were still a little hazy. 

He splashed some water on his face and took a deep breath before walking out into the kitchen. When he did he swear he felt his heart stop.

Ian had his back to him and was standing at the stove cooking. He didn't have anything on. Mickey let his eyes roam all over Ian's back side. He may or may not have licked his lips a few times.

"Good morning." Ian sung without even looking at him, "I'm making you a nice breakfast. Help yourself to a cup of coffee."

"Ian?"

Ian finally turned to look at him, "Yes?"

Mickey hesitated before walking over and kissing him quickly, "Morning."

Ian smiled before kissing him a few seconds longer, "Sit at the table and let me serve you."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright."

He got himself a cup of coffee before sitting at the table as Ian instructed. He sipped on it and watched Ian as he put the foot on plates. He proceeded to watch as he popped something small into his mouth and swallowed it down.

"Uh, Gallagher, how are you uh-doing with your pills and shit?"

Ian smiled, "I'm doing good, Mickey. I promise. If anything changes I'll let you know."

 

The two sat and ate breakfast together while talking over stupid things. Mickey tried ignoring the fact Ian was naked but it was hard to every time the red head got up to do something.

"Hey, Gallagher?"

"Yeah?"

"Just going to let you know that I'm not talking to my sister so if she says something to you don't be surprised."

"Why are you pissed at her?"

"Because she and Colby have been sneaking around together. Mandy put Colby up to acting as if he was interested in you so I'd admit that I like you!"

Ian laughed and it took Mickey by surprise.

"The fuck you laughing for? That's not fucking funny!"

"I'm laughing because I didn't need you to admit anything." Ian confidently spoke, "I knew you liked me."

"Excuse me?" 

Ian grinned, "It was easy to tell, Mick."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "You're a dick."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

It was Mickeys' turn to laugh, "Shut up! I'm just letting you know if you hear Mandy talking shit that I don't care. She did this to herself."

"Just tell her you like me."

"No. I'm not giving her the satisfaction or making her think that she won her sick game."

Ian really adored Mickey. Like really fucking adored him.  
_

"The fuck do you want?" Mickey snapped, answering his phone.

Colby sighed, "I get that you're pissed but we have a problem. A huge problem."

"What is it?"

"The stuff that Iggy ordered from Eric's guy showed up but Eric decided to turn his back on his. He is keeping it from us saying that it's his now and all this cliche shit. So we're losing money, Iggy is losing money and all the people we work with will lose their money. Along with their heads. This is our job, Mickey. If this all fucks up then we're done for. The wrong person gets wind of it and we're back in jail."

"Fucking christ." Mickey muttered.

He was sitting in his car that Ian drove him back to a few minutes ago. Ian had already disappeared to his familys' house. 

"What do we do?" Colby asked.

"Give me a few fucking minutes to think about this shit." Mickey demanded, "You ruined my good mood."

"I'm sorry that I'm not a red head, Mickey but you need to focus!" 

Mickey was going to strangle Colby. He really was. Maybe not today but somewhere down the line.

"Alright, do you know who Eric's guy is?"

"Yes. His name's Cody or something. Iggy is trying to get a hold of him now." Colby informed him, "This is a big order."

"I fucking know that, Colby! We're going to lose money, partners and interest from people. Then we can't pay bills and we end up homeless or in jail. I get the fucking picture."

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He had anger issues. Or maybe Colby just pissed him off.

"Alright, we're going to take this very slowly. Find out all about Eric's guys and then we're heading straight to Eric. If these fuckers want to play ball well they can prepare to have their heads slam dunked against the concrete."

"Alright. Mickey?"

"What?"

"Were you with Ian last night?"

Mickey hung up.  
_

"So you have been talking about his ass a lot. How was it?" Lip asked.

Ian laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not one to talk about my sex life but that was without a doubt the best lay I've ever had."

"Hell, I might need to try a guy out."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to handle that." Ian joked, "You're not a top and you're definitely not a bottom."

"Why couldn't I be both?" Lip asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I mean you could be a switch if you wanted. You want to put a dick in someones ass?"

"I've done it for girl." Lip reminded him.

"Fair enough. You want a dick in your ass?"

"Er-not really, Ian."

Ian laughed and about choked on his own drink, "That settles it. You're not made for gay sex."

Ian stayed at the family house for a few hours before leaving to pick up Mandy. Mickeys' car wasn't there when he arrived and he hoped that wherever he was he was safe and wasn't doing anything stupid.

 

"Hi!" Mandy exclaimed.

"You're in a good mood." Ian said, pulling away from the house.

"I'm really not." She admitted, "Ugh. My brother is a dumbass and Colby is an idiot!"

Ian grinned but kept his eyes on the road, "Want to tell me about it?"

Mickey told him everything but he wanted to hear it from her. Maybe he'd see her point of view.  
_

"The fuck you think you're doing taking our shit?" Colby questioned.

Eric scoffed, "Look, it's my turn to be boss around here."

"Boss? You can't even spell the word boss you fucking idiot." 

Mickey licked his lips before speaking up, "This is what is going to fucking happen. You're either going to give us all our shit or we're going to beat all of you within an inch of your life."

Eric was there with his people but Mickey was there with his. Mickey had a few more people than Eric did but some of Eric's guys were big. 

"Please," Eric scoffed, "You may have more people but my guys are bigger."

Mickey laughed, "That's because you're a fucking pussy and you can't fight yourself."

"Shut the fuck up, Milkovich. You think just because I'm not trash like you and the rest of your group that I can't kick your ass?"

"I'd shut up if I were you." Colby threatened.

"What's he going to do, Colby?" Eric teased, "Break my neck? My teeth? The cliche threats that he's always spitting out? He's not going to do shit."

"How about this," Mickey started, "You and me one on one."

Erics' brown eyes widened, "What? You serious?"

"Unless you're a pussy." Mickey shrugged.

"I'm not a fucking pussy!" 

"You can't get any either."

Eric stepped forward but Colby stepped in front of Mickey.

"Listen to what he has to say before you get yourself killed."

Eric cursed and ran a hand over his face, "Alright. Let the trash talk."

"If I beat your ass then I get all my shit back including the money that you still owe me."

"And if I kick your ass?"

"I'm still taking my shit back but I won't make you pay." 

The two glared each other down while the other people all looked around the room, eager to defend everyone in their group.

"Alright, Milkovich. You got yourself a deal."

"You know where this is going down." Mickey informed him, "Meet me there in an hour. If you're not there then I'm coming back and I'm going to make sure that you won't be walking anymore. You got that?"

Eric nodded, "Whatever."

 

 

An hour later, Eric showed up at the empty warehouse with his friends right behind him. He had changed his clothes and kept looking around the place as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Don't worry," Mickey spoke, "It's just us. No one's going to jump your fucking ass. Tell your baboons to get by the wall. It's you and me. No one is jumping in. There are no weapons. Just our bodies." 

"Get back against the wall." Eric instructed, "This won't take long."

Mickey chuckled, "Indeed it won't.

They met in the middle of the empty room and stood right in front of each other. They were the same height but Mickey knew he was built for this. He had the stamina, the strength. He grew up knowing how to do this kind of thing. Eric on the other hand was just someone who got tangled up with the wrong people and assumed he was one of them.

"Alright," Colby yelled, "On the count of three start throwing hands!"

"Shut up! This isn't a ESPN special!"

Colby rolled his eyes at Eric and leaned back up against the wall.

"Alright, Eric," Mickey teased, "Let the ass kicking commence." 

_

"I'm sorry my brother is an asshole." Mandy sighed, "He's just so frustrating. I want to strangle him."

Ian laughed, "It's okay, Mandy. I don't think he's an asshole."

Of course Ian wasn't going to tell her about last night. He only told Lip because he trusted him completely. Mandy on the other hand would definitely go back to Mickey and blab about it. Almost as if she was involved in it somehow. That would piss Mickey off and Ian definitely didn't want him to get mad at him.

They sat in a corner booth of Patsy's. Fiona brought them over a free piece of pie and they had been sitting ever since just getting refills and talking.

"He is, trust me."

Ian just shrugged, "That's your opinion, Mandy. I think he's charming."

"In what fucking world is Mickey charming? I want to go to that world." 

"Just let him stay mad. I'm sure he will get over everything soon enough."

"Since when are you on his side?"

Ian rolled his eyes, "I'm not on anyone's' side, Mandy. I'm just saying let it go and don't make it worse for yourself."

She stabbed her fork into her pie, "You're probably right. Mickey is a dick and I should be used to that by now." 

Ian sighed. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't. That would make everything worse and he wasn't risking it.

"Lets forget about him, Mandy. So tell me about you and Colby. How's that shit working out?"

She rolled her eyes, "Good dick. Small brain."

Ian snorted, "Been there done that." 

She smiled at him, "Where would I be without you?"

"Uh-probably in a woman's' prison with a girlfriend named Bertha."

"Fuck that!" 

People glared over at her for cursing too loud.

Ian just laughed.  
_

The blood was flying, Black eyes were forming and lips were busting. It wasn't a pretty sight if you were standing there watching the two fight but it was clear that Mickey was winning.

He had Eric on his stomach with his knees pressed into Eric's back.

"You going to give me my shit back?"

Eric didn't answer so Mickey tugged his arms back causing the boy to yell out in pain.

"Fine!" Eric shouted, "Take it all back! Just please let me go!"

Mickey grinned and let go of his arms before standing up. As Eric rolled over he kicked him hard in the ribs causing Eric to groan and spit up blood. 

The concrete was covered in blood as were their faces. Eric got a few good punches in busting Mickeys' lip and blacking an eye but Mickey had the upper hand the whole time. Eric looked worse. A lot worse.

His nose was crooked, both eyes were black and his lip was completely busted open. Blood was pouring down his face. A chunk of hair had been ripped off his head as well scattered in the blood on the floor.

Eric turned to face his guys, "Get all the shit out and take it over to Mickey's house and don't forget his payment."

They all nodded and walked out of the building.

Mickey wiped away a bit of the blood that was pouring from his lip. Ian and Mandy were going to have a field day. Ian more than anything seeing as Mandy was used to Mickey doing this kind of thing. She was still afraid he would get himself killed.

"You good now?"

Mickey turned to look at Colby. He assumed Iggy took the others to follow Erics' guys to make sure they actually followed through. 

"I'm fucking fine!" Mickey yelled, "Fuck!"

"The hell is wrong with you?" Colby asked, "Mandy is used to you doing this so what's the fucking issue?"

"None of your fucking business."

"Milkovich."

Mickey forgot Eric was still here, "What do you want?"

"Give me a ride home. It's the least you could do for fucking up my face."

Mickey laughed, "Whatever. Colby, take his ass home."

"What about you?"

"Don't fucking worry about me, alright? Just take him home."

 

Once they were gone, Mickey felt like he could breathe. He pulled out his phone.

Mickey: are you busy? 

Ian: not at the moment! what's up?

Mickey: can you come pick me up?

Ian: course i can. where are you??

Mickey: can you meet me at the warehouse near the edge of town. it's the one that has all the inappropriate shit spray-painted on it. the only warehouse that's fucking standing.

Ian: i'll be there as soon as i can. you okay?

Mickey: i'm peachy. see you soon.

 

Mickey ran a hand gently over his slightly battered face before walking outside. He leaned up against the building. The evening was getting cooler with each passing minute which soothed the heat racing through Mickey at the moment.

He knew they would be good now. They'd get their shit back and they'd get money. Everything would be okay. What he wasn't looking forward to dealing with was convincing Ian that he was okay. He hadn't know the red head that long but could already tell that when Ian cares about someone he really fucking cares. Something Mickey wasn't used to not even from the few people he had in his life.

Ian's car pulled up to the side of the road about fifteen minutes later but he didn't park the car and wait for Mickey to get in. No, he parked the car and cut it off before rushing over to Mickey.

"Mickey!" Ian gasped, he cupped Mickey's face gently.

Mickey didn't say anything.

He didn't know what to say.

Ian's fingers were tracing every inch of his face. Around his eyes then around his lips.

"What happened?" Ian questioned, "Are you okay?"

Mickey smiled, "I'm okay, Ian. I just don't have my car at the moment. Iggy has it." 

Ian looked confused, "Why are you here? Who did this to you?"

"Why? You going to kick their ass, Gallagher?" Mickey teased.

"Yes." Ian replied, completely serious.

Mickey sighed and reached up to grab one of Ian's hands and squeezed it, "Don't have to worry. His face looks a lot worse."

Ian grinned, "I don't doubt it. Now come on. We're going to go back to my place so I can take care of you properly."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "There's a double meaning to that isn't it?"

Ian laughed, "Is that a problem?"

"Fuck no. Get driving."


	12. Couldn't Be Happier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should have been updated a few days ago but had a lot going on apart from Thanksgiving! 
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy the update. I will try to update consistently but I have three different things to update, this, and two stories on wattpad so I hope you understand.
> 
> Hope all of you had a great Thanksgiving! <3

Ian ran his thumb over Mickey's bottom lip, "They busted such a pretty mouth."

Mickey snorted, "Don't worry, dude. I'm capable of kissing."

"What about other things?" Ian asked, teasing him.

"Like sucking your dick? Is that what you want right now?" Mickey laughed.

He ran his own hand down Ian's bare chest just staring at him. Ian was a God and Mickey was pretty positive he wasn't ever going to get used to that someone like him was interested in someone like him.

Ian moved closer so he could press his lips against the side of Mickey's neck, "That'd be nice but right now I want you to quickly talk."

"Talk? About what? My dick doesn't feel like talking right now."

Ian chuckled against his neck before running his tongue in circles around the other love bites he had left. He pulled back and looked at Mickey, "I want to know who did this to you. You told me why but you didn't give me any names."

"If I said it was Colby would you kick his ass?"

Ian grinned, "I know it wasn't Colby, Mickey."

"It's okay, Gallagher. He looks a lot worse than I do. He's not important."

"He's far from important but he messed up this pretty face of yours."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "You're a dumbass. This will all go away, Gallagher. I'm not going to look shitty forever."

"You could never look shitty."

"Are you always such a fucking sap?"

"Sometimes."

"Well stop talking and kiss me already."

"Fine, fine. You big baby."  
_

 

Mickey walked into his own house later on feeling completely refreshed. His face didn't hurt anymore though his neck was sore thanks to Ian sucking on every inch of it. But he was happy and that was all that mattered to him right now.

"Hey!"

Mickey stopped in his tracks to look over at his sister, "What?"

"Can we talk?" She asked, "I don't want to fight. I just want to talk to you."

Mickey hesitated before shrugging, "Sure."

He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She sat a beer in front of him and sat down across from him.

"I'm not going to ask where you have been or whatever. I just want to apologize."

"For?"

"You know what for, asshole!"

"Yeah and I want to hear you say it."

"Jesus. I'm sorry for prying into your life and shit. I shouldn't have got Colby involved in anyway and I'm sorry, alright? It wasn't any of my business."

"Damn right it wasn't any of your business. And for fuck sake, Colby? Out of all the guys in this town you go with him?"

Mandy shrugged, "He's nice, Mick."

"Whatever. Where is the prick anyway?"

"Asleep in my room."

"Asle-Never fucking mind. I'll talk to him when he wakes his ass up."  
_

Ian wanted to be anywhere but work. It was freezing outside and it wasn't the warmest inside. He wanted to be home cuddling up with Mickey but instead he was dancing in small shorts that wasn't keeping the cold away from junk.

He kept wondering about Mickey as he danced and tried to remember any names of people that he associated with. It seemed he worked with everyone when it came to the illegal way of making money so Ian had to be careful trying to track him down. He'd have to make sure he was still taking his pills and refilled as well.

It was one thing to be controlled and be violent to be violent but it was another thing for his illness to take a hold of him and cause him to lash out. He just wanted to talk to the guy whoever it was. Maybe with his fists. He wasn't sure yet.

But for now he put that thought to the back of his mind and focused on making as much money as he could for the next few hours. He did his best to keep the grubby fingers from sliding into his shorts but there was only so much he could do. They couldn't touch each other and Ian didn't feel like losing his job.

Faking a smile, faking a wink and faking the sexual energy wasn't too hard but it was hard pretending that he was interested in the men instead of just their money. God, he just wanted to go home already.  
_

"Your sister said you wanted to talk."

Mickey looked away from the TV to see Colby standing there but he didn't say anything.

"Your face looks like crap."

"This shit will go away." Mickey spoke, "You're stuck looking like that."

Colby grinned and sat on the couch, "Would it help if I told you I didn't want to do that? I have nothing against gay people but I didn't want to pretend to be gay. What if Ian actually wanted something from me?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I doubt it. So why did you do it? What did Mandy blackmail you with?"

"She didn't really-"

"Cut the bullshit, Colby. If you want to fix shit you have to be honest with me." 

Colby sighed, "Fine. Well we had been fooling around long before Ian came into the picture."

"You're not starting off very well."

"Just shut up and let me talk, Mickey. Mandy always talked about helping you find someone and then when she found out that you two actually met out of the blue an idea kicked in her brain. She thought you and Ian would go perfect together. No, not just because you're both gay. She talked about your personality and Ian's personality and was convinced that you two were meant to cross paths."

"Mandy's kind of fucked in the head."

"Agreed," Colby laughed, "But she was determined with this, Mickey. Once she got the idea in her head to try and get you to admit that you were interested in Ian that's when she told me I had to play a part." 

He sighed and looked at his best friend, "She told me if I didn't help then she would cut me off."

"Cut you-Oh for fuck sake, Mandy!" Mickey yelled, "That's fucking disgusting."

"You said you wanted me to be honest."

"I'm tired of this honest shit. Whatever, we're friends again. Wahoo." 

"I can feel your love."

"Fuck you."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you like Ian?"

 

"Really, Mickey?" Mandy screamed, "Did you have to punch him?"

"Yes." Mickey answered, sipping on a beer, "It's a new honesty thing that we're working on so I was honest with my feelings by punching him."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "You're the most annoying son of a bitch."

 

  
Mickey: are you home?

Ian: i'm changing and then i'll be heading home. why? are you okay?

Mickey: i'm fine. just wanna see you.

Ian: well i can pick you up if you'd like.

Mickey: yeah, gallagher. i'd like that. 

_  
Ian's bedroom was dark and the two just laid there under the blankets.

"So, Colby acted interested in me because he didn't want to lose sex?"

"Yup."

Ian cackled earning him a hit in the gut.

"Stop laughing, asshole."

"It's funny!"

"It won't be funny when I twist your dick off."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Mickey. Makes me so hard."

Mickey laughed, "Please shut the fuck up. You're so annoying."

Ian grinned and snuggled closer to Mickey really enjoying having the other boy with him. He wasn't sure what they were or where they were headed but he was going to enjoy it.  
Ian tucked his face into Mickey's neck and inhaled sighing happily.

"You have a thing for smelling me, Gallagher. It's weird." Mickey joked, running his fingers through Ian's red hair.

"You smell good." Ian whispered, kissing his neck, "I love the way you smell."

"Idiot." Mickey whispered.

But Mickey was content right now. In fact, if it were up to him he'd choose to spend the next week just laying with Ian and closing out the rest of the world.  
But unfortunately he had things to do. Things he planned on keeping Ian out of it for his own safety.

"Hey, Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"I really want to fuck you."

Mickey snorted, "Such a romantic."

Ian pulled back so he could look down at him, "I don't take you as a romantic guy, Mickey. But that's okay. I like how you are and it makes it a lot easier and a lot funner to tell you how much I want to bang you at this moment."

"Don't tell me. Just shut up and kiss me, idiot."

Ian happily kissed him.

 

 

The blankets were tossed towards the other end of the bed. Clothes had been discarded hours ago and their bodies were pressed together. Sweat was building on their skin, heavy pants escaping their mouths.

It was heaven.

Mickey ran his tongue down until he reached the red head's cock. He grinned up at him before taking the head into his mouth and going down as far as he could.  
Ian cursed and arched off the bed a bit. He spread his legs causing Mickey to shift forward a little bit.

"Fuck, Mickey." Ian groaned.

Mickey's lips were stretched around his cock as he continued to move his head up and down happily.

Ian looked down at him but kept his hands off as Mickey instructed. 

Mickey's own hands were resting on the inside of Ian's thighs with his nails digging into the flesh as he continued bobbing his head up and down.

"Mickey," Ian groaned, "Fuck."

The sounds were going straight to Mickey's cock.

He pulled off slowly and licked his lips before running his tongue around the head of Ian's cock, eyes grinning right up at his lover.

"You're a fucking sin." Ian gasped.

Mickey smirked and wrapped his hand around Ian's cock and squeezed, "You're the one with the red hair." 

"Get up here."

Mickey crawled up over Ian's body and looked down at him, "Yes?"

Ian flipped them around and pinned Mickey to his back. He put Mickey's wrists above his head and lowered down so his lips were hovering over Mickey's.

"You're a fucking drug, Milkovich."

"Why? Because I'm addicting?" Mickey snorted.

"No," Ian whispered, "Because you're fucking killing me."

Mickey grinned and wrapped his legs around Ian's waist trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"Well if you're a drug addict stick your needle in me."

'That's a bit backwards." Ian laughed, "But I'll gladly stick my needle in your ass."

The two laughed for a few moments before Ian put his hand on Mickey's neck and just looked down at him. Mickey couldn't make any sense of his look but he couldn't say anything. His heart was lodged in his throat.

"Mickey?"

"Yes?" 

"Are you uh-"

"What?" Mickey questioned, "Speak up."

He flicked Ian's nose causing the red head to smile.

"Are you my boyfriend?"

Mickey was not expecting that question and he felt like he was going to vomit. He hadn't done a relationship in a very long time due to issues with past guys and here he was struggling to even answer Ian's question.

He gulped, "Gallagher-"

"It's okay if you're not ready, Mickey. I've waited this long for you so I can wait a little longer if I have to."

Ian kissed Mickey before he could reply and the older boy was thankful because he had no idea what to say to that. So instead he got lost in Ian and his body while shutting out the rest of the world and focusing on the red head who had somehow wormed his way into his heart.

 

 

"Will you two shut the fuck up!?" The neighbor shouted.

"Fuck you!" Mickey yelled back, "Take a dick up your ass and it might calm you down a bit!"

Ian's groan turned into a laugh and he tried focusing on what he was doing but it was hard when Mickey was so fucking blunt even in the middle of fucking.

Mickey grunted and it got Ian back into the right state of mind. He continued fucking into the other boy with all the strength and energy he could muster after two hours of just foreplay and messing around. He was surprised neither of them had came untouched yet.

Mickey sighed and cursed as Ian's cock hit his prostate over and over. He couldn't fucking breathe and he felt like he was going to com-bust.

"Shit!" Mickey cried, digging his nails into Ian's shoulders.

He tightened his legs around Ian and held him close as the red head continued to thrust inside of him with so much force that Mickey was moving up the bed. 

"Fucking Christ." Ian groaned, "I'm not going to last long."

Mickey whimpered and clenched around him unable to reply to him.

 

It took a mere fifteen minutes for both boys to reach their orgasms together. They were shaking, sweaty and completely out of breathe but they were happy.

They laid there in silence staring up at the ceiling as they listened to cars drive by under Ian's window. They could hear the honks and occasional yelling of late night people but that didn't bother them. The world outside didn't matter.

The world inside was all that existed.  
_

 

Over the next few days it seemed as if things were back to normal. Mickey and Colby were doing things together again, Mickey and Mandy were talking. Ian was over at the Milkovich house whenever he could be just to see his two favorite people. Then there were times when he was over at his family house which kept reminding him that he wanted to bring Mickey over. 

But right now he was going to focus on how great life seemed to be. He was taking his pills and he felt happier than he had in a long time. Which scared him because he knew after time of high highs there would be low lows. He'd do his best to control them but he knew it was out of his hands.  
_

"Mandy, did you figure out what I needed?"

Mandy nodded and took a sip of her drink, "His name is Eric. An old partner of Mickey's that turned his back on them. They stole some of their shit that Mickey beat the hell out of Eric to get back. But apparently to Colby, Eric looked worse which doesn't surprise me. You're not really considering this are you?"

"I am."

She squeezed his hand, "Are you feeling okay? You're taking your pills aren't you?"

Ian nodded, "I am but I don't expect they can help with anger that has nothing to do with my mental illness."

"You're human, Ian. You can get angry just like the best of us. But I don't think Mickey would be happy if you did this. Not because he doubts you or whatever but because he's a protective son of a bitch even if he doesn't show it."

"I'm protective too, Mandy. Over my family, you and your damn brother."

Mandy giggled, "I'm so glad you two met. I wish I would have introduced you two sooner."

"Me too." Ian agreed, "Me too. I would have been able to fall for him sooner and know him longer."


	13. I Got You, Gallagher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE IAN AND MICKEY SO MUCH I WANT TO SCREAM.

Ian sat in his car at the end of the road as he watched a group of guys carry things in from a car to around the back of a house. He figured it was illegal shit since people were standing out front keeping an eye out for what he assumed were police. He didn't care about them though.

He cared about Mickey and he was going to figure out which one was Eric. He remembered meeting a guy named Eric the night Mickey came into the bar but he couldn't remember his face very well. He'd just have to listen out the window despite the breeze that was sending chills down his spine.

He looked down quickly at the bottle of pills that sat there in the cup holder. He forgot to take one this morning and he knew he should take one. He had a bottle of water right there but something was holding him back.

"Shit." He whispered.

He ran his hands down his face and tried to steady his breathing as he looked back up. Someone walked out of the house and then he knew. He could tell by the way his face looked even from where he sat. That was Eric and even though his wounds have faded a bit he could tell that he definitely did get the worst of it. It made him smile knowing Mickey did that to him but it pissed him off knowing what Eric tried pulling on Mickey, on Mickey's way of life. Illegal or not, it was Mickey's and Ian wasn't going to have that.

He stepped out of the car and zipped up his jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked down towards the house where most of the people have disappeared into.

"Hey!" Ian shouted.

Eric turned around to see Ian walking towards him, "What?"

"Do you remember me?" Ian asked, stopping right in front of him.

"Uh you worked at the Alibi one night but that's it. Why?"

Ian let his hands lay by his side at that moment. He was really trying to hold himself back.

"I'm Mickey's bo-UH-friend. He told me about the shit you did."

Eric laughed, "He sent you here?"

"No. He doesn't know I'm here."

Eric's eyes widened, "Look, Mickey and I settled that shit if you can't tell by my face. It's not any of your concern."

"It's my concern because it deals with Mickey. So what do you say for another one on one? This time you and me."

Eric laughed, "Seriously? You think you can handle me."

"No. In fact, I'm pretty sure I can fucking destroy you."

Eric scratched the tip of his nose and stared up at Ian for a few moments, "You serious about this?"

"Yes but Mickey can't find out. Unless you want to do this shit right now because I'll be glad to kick your ass."

"You want to try and kick my ass when the house is full of people? You'd be one against like ten. Not good odds."

Ian smirked, "I'd take them." 

"I don't want to plan another day just to fight someone so if you want to take your precious revenge for Mickey then come behind the house. We have our own little ring set up back there anyway."

"Lead the way." Ian instructed.

_

"Where's Ian?" Mickey asked.

Mandy looked at him, "He said he had something to do today but he'd be over once he was done."

"You're lying."

"The fuck do you mean I'm lying, Mickey? I don't know where he's at!"

"Because you never look at me more than two seconds when you're lying. You looked at me then back to whatever it is you're cooking. Where is he, Mandy?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell, Mickey. But you don't have to worry. He's not cheating on you. Pretty sure he fucking loves your ass."

Mickey ignored those statements, "Is he going to get himself in trouble, Mandy? If so fucking tell me so I can get there!"

"If he finds out I told you then he is going to be pissed at me." 

"Jesus Christ." Mickey mumbled.

"Here." Mandy said, tossing her phone, "If he asks just tell him you got curious so you went snooping through my phone. That way neither of us gets his bad side. But uh- you might get mad at me again."

"What the fuck did you do?" 

"Just look at our texts, Mick." 

 

Mickey walked over to the couch and sat down as he went to her messages with Ian. A new one came in at that moment.

Ian: hey mandy. i found him and we're about to have a round in his back yard. i need you to do me a favor. i forgot to take my pill today i guess i thought that would somehow help. it's in my car and i can't go back now. would you mind swinging by? 

"Yo, Mandy! What the fuck is this shit?"

Mandy walked in and Mickey stood up with her phone in his hand.

"What?"

"Ian forgot to take his pill and he needs you to come by wherever he is. What the hell is going on, Mandy? If he doesn't keep up with his pills then-"

"Mickey!" Mandy shouted, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Calm down, alright? I'm going to tell you where he is but once again you're going to have to pretend you saw it from my phone. Can you do that?"

"I fucking guess."

"Alright. Now come on we're going to make sure Ian takes his pill before he beats the shit out of Eric."

"Eric? Mandy!"

Mandy was out the front door in seconds causing Mickey to run right after her still holding on to her phone.  
_

"Son of a fucking bitch." Eric grunted, holding his nose.

"I told you not to take a fucking cheap shot at me!" Ian yelled.

Eric had hauled off and hit him square in the jaw before they even prepared so Ian swung back and hit him right in the nose. Again.

"My nose is probably fucking broken."

"You're about to have other broken bones." Ian warned, "Stop being a pussy and lets go."

Eric removed his hand and Ian watched as a bit of blood poured out of his nose.

"Alright then, Ian." Eric stated, "Lets get back to it."

Eric's friends were sitting on the back porch watching. They were smoking, drinking and betting. Ian was pretty sure a lot of them were betting on him to win just because he heard them talking about how Eric was a terrible fighter.

In seconds, Eric lunged for Ian. Ian caught him by the arms and swung him to the ground. He threw himself on to Eric and pinned his shoulders down.

"This is what's going to happen," Ian began, "You're going to fucking stay away from Mickey and all his friends. You're going to start your own business and leave Mickey's alone. I'd have no problem turning you in, Eric. If you even think about trying anything with Mickey again I won't go so easy on you."

Eric scoffed, "Please you've barely-"

Ian interrupted his sentence by bringing his fist down into his face. Blood flew from his nose and his mouth. The red substance ran down his face.

Eric was groaning in pain but that didn't stop Ian from continuing to hit Eric over and over. The anger was building up in him, the people and voices around him were becoming a blur. He couldn't focus. All he could see was the color red as his his fists hit Eric.

He could hear people yelling at him but he couldn't make out the words. If he was a cartoon he'd bet that there was smoke coming out of his ears.

"Ian!"

"Ian, fucking stop!"

"Gallagher, calm down! Hey!"

Suddenly Ian came floating down to Earth and he was tugged off of Eric. He was pinned to his back and as his vision came back to him he looked up into blue eyes. 

"Mic-Mickey?" Ian asked, shaking.

Mickey cupped his face, "You need to calm down, Gallagher. I'm going to get off and you're going to breathe for me, alright?"

Ian gulped and nodded signaling Mickey to get off of him.

Mickey sat Ian up and kept his hands on the red head's face as he started to breathe in and out really slowly.

"Just calm down, Gallagher. Everything's okay. You're okay." 

Mickey turned around when there was a tap on his shoulder. Mandy stood there with a pill in her hand and a bottle of water. She motioned towards Ian and Mickey nodded. 

"Go check on Eric." Mickey whispered.

Mandy walked away to check on the idiot but made sure to stay in distance in case Ian needed her.

"I have your pill." Mickey whispered, "Can you take it for me?"

Ian nodded.

He handed Ian the pill and watched him put it on his tongue. He opened the water bottle and put it to Ian's lips and helped him swallow it down. He felt quite odd doing this but he needed Ian to calm down. He needed him to get out of here before one of the idiots decided to call the cops.

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah." Ian whispered, "Just help me."

Mickey held on to Ian as he got to his feet. He was shaking a little bit but Mickey wasn't going anywhere until he was okay.

"Alright," Mickey whispered, "Listen to me, Gallagher, I'm going to get you out of here and we're going to go somewhere just you and me."

He reached into Ian's pockets knowing that his car keys were in there.

"Come on, Ian."

Ian looked over at Mickey at the sound of Mickey saying his actual name. Mickey looked sad and it made Ian sad. He didn't want to be the reason Mickey was sad or worried. He wanted to be the reason Mickey laughed, smiled and even cursed at him.

Mickey kept his arm around Ian as they walked out of the back yard. He gave Mandy a thumbs up before walking down the street where Ian's car was parked. He unlocked the passenger door and helped Ian making sure the red head put his belt on before walking over to the drivers seat.

He closed the door and put his own belt on before starting the car. He looked over at Ian who was just staring at him with a smile on his face. Mickey smiled back softly before pulling away from the curb and leaving Eric and and the rest of the assholes behind them.  
_

Ian stared out over the city as the sun started to sink. It felt like he had been sitting there forever but he didn't care. This was his favorite spot after-all. It made it all the better knowing that Mickey was sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry." Ian spoke, finally looking at Mickey, "I shouldn't have done that. I had no business getting involved or making it my own business."

Mickey hesitated but he reached over and put his hand over Ian's, "You don't have to apologize to me, Gallagher. Mandy told me plenty of times that you're protective and shit so I should have seen this coming."

Ian smiled softly.

"I just wish I would have been there to see you kick his ass. Though I had to admit it was terrifying seeing you like that."

Ian's heart dropped, "I never wanted you to see me like that, Mick."

"I'm glad I did." Mickey admitted, "It just shows me what I'm going to have to learn."

"What do you mean?"

"About your illness, your pills and how you work without them. I'm just going to have to teach myself."

Ian smiled at him, "You're going to have a lot to learn, Mickey. This illness is different for people such as my mom."

Mickey moved over closer making sure not to accidentally fall off the top of the building, "I've been doing some thinking, Gallagher."

"About what?"

"Me, you and all the shit that has happened between us and all that."

Ian let out a shaky breath before looking back out over the city just listening to the cars and the people talking below. The stars had come out and the wind had picked up a bit.

"I want-" Mickey started, "I think I want to take things slow with you, Gallagher. By that I mean I want to keep doing all the things we're doing. I do like you, a lot. Fucking hell would Mandy flip her shit if she heard that."

Ian chuckled and looked over at Mickey. He watched the way his blue eyes looked over the city. They were enchanting. 

Mickey continued to look out as he talked, "You're frustrating. You have been from day one. You're just as annoying but you're the first person to truly give a shit about me outside of the small family I have. You're the first person I've cared about outside of them. Which means you must be special."

He finally looked at him, "But I'm going to be honest, Gallagher, the business I'm in? I've done it for a long time and I probably will for a while. There have been fights before you and there will always be fights. I don't want you going off your medication to kick someones ass like you did today. That was terrifying. Stay on your pills and let me know and I'll kick their ass with you. I just don't want anything to happen to you like what happened with your mom. I don't ever want to make you feel that way. I don't want life to make you feel that way."

Ian felt his heart crawl up his throat. He didn't know what to say. So instead he leaned over and kissed Mickey. It took the older boy by surprise but he happily kissed Ian back.

Ian finally pulled back and cupped Mickey's face, "You're a fucking-"

"A fucking what?" Mickey teased.

Ian grinned, "An amazing person."

"Oh shut up. Hey, I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"This is our spot right?"

"Yes."

"So lets make it our spot officially." 

Ian watched a sly smirk cross Mickey's face, "You mean you want to fuck on top of this building?"

"Yes." Mickey admitted.

Ian laughed, "It won't be comfortable but I'm down for that."

"That's not the only thing you're going to be going down for."   
_

Their clothes were on the roof while Mickey laid on top of them for a little bit of comfort as Ian fucked into him.

"Holy shit." Mickey gasped, nails digging down Ian's back.

The red head had his hands pressed down on the fabric as he continued to push into Mickey as deep as he could. His knees were sort of hitting the concrete but he didn't care. All he cared about was the way Mickey was groaning and arching underneath him. 

"Fuck." Ian groaned.

Mickey could feel bits of rocks and concrete through the fabric underneath him but he didn't care. The cool air and Ian's sweaty body against his was probably the best combination and he was about to lose his fucking mind.

"Come on, baby." Ian whispered, "Let go for me."

Mickey was too far out to care that Ian just called him that. He scratched down Ian's back and arched up off the ground as his orgasm hit him. He let out a loud groan and wrapped himself around Ian as the pleasure raced through his body. His ears were ringing and his toes were curling.

Ian bit his lip at the feeling of Mickey clenching around him. The dark haired boy was shaking underneath him and the sight was absolutely sinful. Mickey's face under the moonlight was the most beautiful thing especially with his cheeks red due to the air and pleasure. 

"Oh fuck." Ian groaned.

He fell on top of Mickey as he pushed deep inside. His orgasm rocketed through his body and he felt like he was going to actually cry. It felt that good. His toes were cramping up due to curling so fucking tight.

"Shit." Mickey whimpered.

He ran his hands through Ian's damp hair as the red head tried to steady his breathing. He could feel Ian's softening cock inside of him but he wasn't going to move. He was comfortable right here with Ian and if it were up to him he'd stay here with him.

Ian finally pulled out slowly but he didn't try and lay on the ground, "It's way too hard to be laying on the fucking roof. I applaud you for taking my dick on it."

Mickey snorted and pushed himself into a sitting position, "A bed sounds quite nice. Your place or mine?" 

_  
They ended up in Ian's bed once again so they'd have privacy. They took a hot shower once they got back to his place but didn't bother getting dressed. They were tangled up underneath the blankets.

"Hey, Gallagher?"

"Yeah, Mick?"

"I've been doing some thinking. Thinking I didn't tell you about earlier."

Mickey rolled over so he could face Ian. He looked beautiful under the moonlight. Curse the fucking red headed god, Mickey thought. But he felt happy to be here with Ian, felt happy that he finally fucking found someone.

"Remember the other day when you asked if I was your boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry. I know it was fast but it just felt right to me. You and me feel right."

Mickey stared at him, "You're something else."

Ian smiled, "That's good right?"

"If it wasn't I wouldn't be here with you. What I'm trying to say is I-uh-do want to."

"Want to what?"

"Don't make me say it, asshole."

"Come on, Mick. Let me hear you say the words."

"Fucking prick. I want to be your boyfriend you lanky alien."

Ian laughed, "That's all I wanted."

He rolled over so Mickey was pinned underneath him. He just took Mickey in and tried to remember where in his life he did something so good that he ended up with Mickey. 

"Why are you staring at me like that you creep?"

"Cause you're pretty."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Don't make me strangle you."

"Kinky. Didn't think you're into choking."

"Gallagher, I swear to fu-"

Ian kissed him to stop the sentence that was going to leave his mouth. He peppered Mickey's face with kisses causing Mickey to laugh and groan at the same time.

"You're fucking awful. Go to bed you fucking moron."

Ian laughed and rolled back on to the bed but remained snuggled up against Mickey.

The dark haired boy smiled at the contact and kissed Ian's forehead before snuggling back into the blankets.  
_

The following evening when Ian was getting ready for work he actually debated on whether or not to go back at all. If it were Mickey dancing and having old men drool over him he definitely wouldn't want that. He grabbed his phone and sent Mickey a text.

Ian: i don't know if i want to go back to work.

Mickey: don't go. i'd rather not see old men try and slap their nutsacks against your face.

Ian: you know that doesn't happen lol. but if i don't go then i won't have a job and then i'll have to eventually move back home.

Mickey: oh shut up. i won't allow you to be homeless. i just don't want you to dance for anyone.

Ian: i can dance for you tomorrow.

Mickey: shut up asshole. but anyway, this is your choice. whatever you decide to do i'm with you. 

 

Ian decided to do a few more nights of work to get more money to put back. If he decided to quit his job then he'd need money to keep a roof over his head and food in his kitchen. After that he would figure out what to do. With Mickey and his family he knew he'd be okay but he couldn't go back to living in the Gallagher house. He loved his own space way too much.

He would figure something out.

__

Mickey knew Ian had to work but he hated thinking about other men drooling over Gallagher.

"It'll be okay, Mickey. He has been doing this long before you two met."

Mickey looked up at Mandy, "I know that. But now that I'm with him I just don't like it, alright?"

"With him?" Mandy gasped, "Are you two dating?"

Son of a bitch, Mickey thought, he really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Mandy, don't you-"

"Are you two boyfriends?"

"Shut up, Mandy!"

She giggled, "I knew this would eventually happen. You were hot for him from the beginning."

"If you don't shut the fuck up Gallagher and I will be attending your funeral." 

She smiled at him, "Don't deny your love for Ian or me!"

"I like him more than I like you at the moment." 

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, now what do you want for supper?"

_

"Curtis!" 

"What?"

"Someone wants a private dance."

Ian groaned. He stopped doing private dances a while ago and he didn't want to bring them back. He got sick and tired of the way old men grabbed at him even when he told them they couldn't. He got tired of the bribes and the sounds of the men touching themselves through their pants. It was gross and they weren't Mickey.

"I thought people knew that I don't do those anymore, Chad."

Chad shrugged, "They're offering a lot of money for your ass so I suggest you get in there."

"How much money?" 

"For a fifteen minute dance they're offering you a thousand."

"Seriously?" Ian gasped.

Chad nodded, "Room twelve be there in five minutes."

Ian groaned, "Fine, fine."

Ian didn't want to do this but people had to do what they had to do and unfortunately this was one of those things. The more he thought about it the more he couldn't wait to get away from this job. Maybe he could talk to Kevin about getting him a job at the Alibi.

 

"You're something special, Curtis." The man spoke, eyes raking over Ian's body as he moved.

Ian faked a smile, "Thank you."

He rolled his body right over the man's lap and could see the way the man was struggling to keep his hands down by his side. The man had already paid him and Ian still had five minutes left to dance for him. He just wanted out of here already. The man was literally drooling and it was freaking Ian out the way his eyes seemed to move over him. For the first time since he started working there, Ian didn't feel safe.

When his dance was over the man stood there staring at him.

"Sir, you have to get out. Your dance is over." 

"I think I should pay some more for another dance but a longer one."

"Sorry but my time is up for the night."

Just then the door open and a security guard popped in, "You heard him, sir. It's time to go."

The man grunted, "This is stupid."

Roger, the security guard, grabbed his arm, "Lets go."

He tugged the man out and closed the door leaving Ian to himself. 

Ian sat down on the other end of the couch and ran his hands down over his face trying to steady himself. He had to figure out what to do after he stepped out of this building. He didn't want to come back. Most of his money came from the men but he got a regular pay check as well. They would still owe him one when he quit so that was something to look forward to.

"Damn it." He whispered.

 

Ian sighed happily as he pulled up to his apartment building. He wanted to get up there, stuff his face and call Mickey. Maybe he'd come over.

He locked his car door before turning around and about shit his pants when he saw the same man from work getting out of the car behind him. His eyes were set right on Ian. 

"Shit, shit, shit." Ian whispered.

He pulled his phone out and dialed Mickey's number.

"Hey, Gallagher. Late night romp in the sack?"

"Can you please get to my apartment? Like now!"

Mickey's tone changed, "On the way. What's going on? Do I need to bring a fucking gun or a bat?"

"Er, bat will cause less damage but please hurry."

"Don't fucking move. I'm on my way!"

 

Ian put his phone away and turned to look at the man, "The fuck? Are you fucking following me now?"

"I want to do business with you outside of that place."

"Fuck no. I have a boyfriend. He's around my age and he's not gross like you."

The man scoffed, "Yeah, but does he have experience like I do?"

"He may not have more but he definitely has better experience than you. Go back to your wife that you're cheating on and leave me the hell alone before I call the cops." 

The man raised an eyebrow, "I haven't laid a finger on you."

"No, but you followed me here. That's fucking stalking. Get the hell out of here before Mickey gets here."

"Mickey your boyfriend?"

"Yes and he'll easily dismember you."

"I doubt it." The man chuckled.

 

Ian stayed close to his car in case he had to get in it and run the man over. He knew it wouldn't take long for Mickey to get here but he was very uncomfortable at the moment. He really wished he would have just gone somewhere else.

He was right. 

Moments later Mickey's car came stopping at the curb with his tires screeching against the ground. Mandy and Colby followed Mickey as they hopped out of the car.

"The fuck's going on here?" Mickey snapped, "Who the hell are you?"

"He followed me from work." Ian told him.

The street was empty that time of night but they all knew it wouldn't take much for the cops to be notified.

"Alright," Mandy spoke, "You, fat ass, get the hell out of here before you lose your kneecaps."

"What are you going to do, princess?" The man teased.

"I swear to fuck-"

Colby grabbed her and pulled her back, "Don't do it, Mandy."

"Alright," Mickey began, "This is what's going to fucking happen here lardo. You're going to get your stubby ass legs back in your car and drive away. If I get word that you come here anymore I swear to you the results won't be pretty."

"I'm not scared of some little twink."

Ian laughed, "Mickey is far from a twink."

"Oh? Yeah you're right, Curtis. You're the twink!" He yelled, shoving Ian.

"Bad move man." Colby laughed, "Bad move."

The man turned his head to ask Colby what he meant but instead he met the side of Mickey's bat.

The man groaned and fell to the ground holding his head.

Ian's eyes widened. He wasn't surprised at all that Mickey hit him but it was still unpleasant to actually see it happening in the middle of the street.

Mickey knelt down, "You go back to that place and you try anything I'm going to track you down and make sure no one finds your body. You fucking got that?"

The man whimpered and shook his head.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of here."

He stood up and kicked the man right in the gut causing a groan to escape his mouth.

They stood there and watched as the man struggled to get to his feet. He stumbled back over to his car and got in. He probably had a concussion but Ian wasn't going to say anything.

He disappeared down the road leaving the four to stand there in silence.

"Colby, take Mandy home. I'm staying here tonight."

Mandy walked over and hugged Ian, "So glad you called, Ian. I'm pretty sure that creep would try something with you."

He hugged her, "Not with you and Mickey in my life he wouldn't."

She left with Colby and they weren't even away from the curb before Mickey was pulling Ian inside of the building.

 

Soft pants, deep groans and the sound of skin on skin echoed through the bedroom. When their orgasms finally hit they came together, bodies sweating and shaking. 

"Now that is what I call a rescue mission." 

Mickey snorted, "You're a fucking idiot."

He sat up and looked down at the red head who was laying on his back staring right up at him.

"I'm going to fucking kill him if he tries shit." Mickey told him, "I'm not fucking playing."

Ian grinned, "You are a protective little shit aren't you?"

"You almost killed Eric with your bare hands so you have no room to talk."

"Guess we're meant to be then." Ian spoke, eyes locked on Mickey's.

"Yeah," Mickey gulped, "I guess we are."

He smiled softly before leaning down to kiss the red head. He snuggled down under the blankets and wrapped himself around Ian.

They really were meant to be, Mickey thought.

He never thought he'd actually find someone but here he was with the one and he couldn't be happier.


	14. Return Of The South Side Monster.

Ian was still asleep around ten thirty so Mickey let him sleep. He got out of bed and slid his own boxers back on before walking into Ian's bathroom. It was a little chilly in there but the rest of his apartment was cozy warm. 

After he washed his hands he walked into the kitchen to start a new pot of coffee. He hummed to himself as he made it and didn't realize he was smiling the whole time until his face actually started to hurt.

"Damn it, Gallagher." He whispered.

He shook his head and poured himself a cup before walking over to the window in Ian's living room. He pulled the curtains back and stared out. The sun was already bright and warm despite winter being right around the corner. There were a few trees around this small town but there were enough leaves to be seen lying on the sidewalks. He always loved fall. There was something beautiful to him about the world staying the same even with everything around him seeming to change.

Last fall he was in jail for a few weeks due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now he was in the apartment of a red headed idiot that he really cared about. Back then he didn't see himself finding anyone because he was too much trouble and caused a lot of shit. Mandy often called him a handful but thankfully for Mickey, Ian had large hands and was able to handle him. The thought made him smile.

He sipped on his coffee as he stared at the world below. It was a busy morning and he had plans later on in the day. He just hoped that he'd be able to leave without Ian worrying. That was the last thing he wanted. Ian worried and under stress. 

The one thing he did need at the moment was a shower. So he finished his coffee which meant he burnt his entire mouth but after holding his head in the sink and drinking water for the faucet for a good five minutes it felt better.

He walked into the bathroom and kept the door cracked and stripped himself of his boxers. He stepped into the cold shower and cut the water on as hot as it could go. The water was extremely hot but it definitely warmed him up in seconds. He took the time to wash his hair and his body while humming. He was happy and he couldn't believe he could say that and actually mean it.

After his shower he stepped out and noticed that one of Ian's shirts had been hanging over the bar near the sink. He grinned and grabbed it to slide it on. It was big enough to cover most of his ass and his dick so he decided to just keep it on. He tossed his boxers in the hamper that sat in Ian's bathroom. He had no problem making himself at home here with Ian.

He walked back into the bedroom and grinned at the sight of Ian staring at him.

"When did you wake up?" He asked.

"A bit ago. How long you just been laying here?"

"About five minutes. I thought you'd come back."

Ian's eyes raked over Mickey wearing his shirt.

"You look absolutely delicious in my shirt."

Mickey laughed, "Do I look like food to you?"

Ian's stomach growled then, "I wish you were because now I'm starving."

"I'll get some food going for you."

"Come here first."

"Gallagher, I swear if you distract me."

"I won't!" Ian promised, "Just come here. I want a good morning kiss."

Mickey rolled his eyes but walked over anyway. He leaned down to kiss the red head but Ian grabbed at him and pulled him down on to the bed.

Mickey let out a grunt as he hit his back and Ian rolled on top of him.

They ate about an hour later.  
_

"How's the boyfriend?" Mandy asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing but according to Colby you two broke up."

"Fuck you!"

Mickey chuckled, "Oops. Anyway, I have to get some things together because I'm headed out today."

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Mick. I'll be at work and I can't come bail your ass out. Don't call Ian either!"

"I'll call whoever the hell I want when I want thanks." 

She just rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag before heading towards the door, "After I get off work I'm going with Ian for a few hours so don't be needy today!"

"I'll be busy all day so fuck yourself!" 

She laughed and ran outside and shut the door behind her before the shoe that Mickey threw could actually hit her.

"Bitch." Mickey mumbled. 

"Ready to go?" 

He looked up at Iggy who had a duffel bag in his hands, "Everything ready?"

He nodded, "Everything's ready. Colby and the others are waiting for us there."

"Alright, lets get going. I want to get this shit done and over with as fast as we can."

"You and me both, Mick."   
__

"So," Lip started, "You quit your job?"

Ian nodded, "As soon as I dropped Mickey off I called and talked to them. I told them what happened last night and even though they offered security for me I just told them I couldn't do it anymore. I have some money coming from them and a good amount of money in the bank so I should be okay for a while. But I'm going to start looking for a job." 

Just then the front door came open and a drunken Frank found his way into the kitchen, "There are the fruit of my loins!" 

"Your loins must have been rotten." Lip joked.

Ian laughed and ignored the glare that Frank tossed their way.

"What do you want, Frank?" Ian asked.

"This is my house. I don't need to answer to any of you."

He opened the door and grabbed a beer. He opened it by slamming the tip of it against the counter. He poured it down his throat without a break but ended up choking.

"Maybe you should slow down there, Frank."

"Oh shut up, Lip! Ah, Ian! My favorite child."

"I'm only your favorite because I give you money." 

"I will not confirm or deny that."

Ian rolled his eyes and looked back down at his cup of soda that sat there in front of him. 

"Gotta get down to the court house." Frank spoke as if they cared, "They're letting Terry out today."

"Who the fuck is Terry?"

"Well, Lip, Terry Milkovich is the high respected member of the White Is Right group."

"Fuck," Lip cursed, "I knew you were bad, Frank but this is fucking racist. What the hell is your problem?"

"All these immigrants are coming in and taking our jobs! You saying you're okay with that?"

"Christopher Columbus stole this land from the Native Americans, Frank." Debbie spoke, walking into the room, "We're the assholes. Not the immigrants who want to better their lives or the Native Americans who were minding their own business. What is your goal with this group anyway?"

"My goal is to help the hard working white man get their job back!" 

"Wait a fucking minute, Terry Milkovich?" Ian asked, "Oh shit. I have to go!" 

"Where are you-"

Ian was out of the house before Debbie could finish her question.

_

"Answer the phone." Ian whispered, "Come on, Mandy!" 

He was driving to her job anyway but he was hoping that she'd answer. When her phone went to voicemail for the eight time he was only a few minutes away. He put his phone on the passenger seat and sped to her job. He pulled up to the front and cut off his car before getting out.

When he walked inside a good amount of tables and booths were taken up but it wasn't too busy. It was easy enough for him to spot Mandy over the counter making coffee.

"Mandy!" Ian shouted.

She jumped and spun around, "Ian? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk, Mandy. It's really important."

"Alright." 

She put the coffee pot down and walked out from behind the counter, "Lets go out back." 

He followed her out through the kitchen to the back door. They never bothered with Ian because everyone there liked him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Frank came in the house just moments ago and said he had to get to the court house because they're letting Terry Milkovich out today."

Her eyes widened and the color drained from her face, "Di-Did you hear that correctly?"

Ian nodded, "I did. I sped here to tell you. I haven't talked to Mickey yet."

"Fuck." She whispered, "Alright, we need to go about this in a certain way, Ian. Terry was horrible to both of us but Mickey got the worst of it. I need to talk to you about him. Go wait by your car and I'll be out in just a few minutes."

"You sure you can take off?"

"Don't worry about me. Just go wait for me, alright?"

Ian nodded, "Alright."   
_

"You're the only one who ever pays on time." Colby spoke, "And for that we appreciate you."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, Colby. Thanks for my shit."

"Don't thank me, thank Iggy. That guy could find mary jane in a field full of well green things."

"You need to work on those metaphors." Mickey said.

"I don't think that was a metaphor." Seth argued.

"I don't fucking know what a metaphor is!" Colby shouted.

"Christ, calm down." Mickey laughed, "Alright, alright. Thanks for paying on time and we hope you enjoy your lovely weed and other drugs. Don't kill yourself."

"I don't plan on killing myself." Seth told him, "I plan on freeing myself and feeling high."

"Er, alright. You do that then. Come on, Colby. Two people down and too many more to go."

 

As soon as they stepped outside Mickey's phone started going off. He pulled it out of his pocket and seen that he had missed calls from Mandy. Like one right after the other. His first instinct was something happened to Ian so he answered without hesitation.

"Mandy! The fuck's going on? Is Gallagher okay?"

"He's fine, Mick! I don't care if you're busy or not but this is important. Can you meet us Ian's place?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." 

He hung up.

"What was that about?"

"Colby, I have to go. Ride with Iggy to the next place and if you don't get any money you have my permission to punch him."

He took off without waiting to hear what Colby had to say.

_

"I already told Ian about him." Mandy said, "He deserved to know."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of you." Ian assured him.

"He's a fucking-" Mickey took a deep breath before continuing, "There are no words for him, Gallagher. He is every bad name in the fucking book. I thought he had ten years!" 

"I called and they said there was over crowding so they let out the ones that had been taking up space or been on good behavior." 

"Son of a bitch." Mickey cursed.

He wouldn't admit it but he was terrified. Terry Milkovich was the devil reincarnated but then again Mickey often thought that comparison was an insult to the devil.

Ian sat beside him and put his arm around him, "Hey, he's not going to do shit to you or Mandy."

"He still lives at the house, Ian." Mandy sighed.

Ian looked at his two favorite people before opening his mouth, "Then you two will stay with me." 

They both looked at him.

"What?" Mandy asked, "Ian, we couldn't do that."

"You could and you will. I have more than enough room for you both. Mickey sleeps with me and you can have the guest room."

"Mick, it's the only safe option we have. Plus, it'll be fun living with Ian for a while."

"Considering I don't have a job anymore." Ian jokingly said.

"Wait? What?" Mickey asked, "When did you quit?"

"After you left this morning." 

"Jesus, Gallagher."

"Don't worry about it, Mickey. I got enough money for now. I'm going to go to the Alibi tomorrow and see if I can get a small job there."

"But until then Mickey and I will help okay?"

"Of course I'll help." Mickey assured him, "You're doing this for me and my sister."

Ian was about to say the words, "because I love you both" but not wanting to say that in front of Mandy he just said, "Because I care about you both and I want you safe." 

Ian stood up and Mandy hugged the hell out of him.

"Thank you, Ian! I'm going to head back to work and see if I can get a few hours for the day."

"I'll drive you back."

"I'm coming with you." Mickey added, "I'm starving."

Ian smiled at him, "We weren't going to leave you here." 

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Okay, tough guy. Lets get going. I need to stop and get some things to bring to your place."

"That's a better idea than going back to work but I still need to get my car."

"Alright children in the car." Ian joked.

"Okay dad." Mandy laughed.

She walked out of ahead of them and once Mickey started walking towards the door, Ian walked up behind him and whispered, "That's daddy to you."

Mickey jumped and shoved him, "Shut up weirdo!"

Ian laughed, "You know you like it. I'm your ginger daddy."

Mickey blushed, "Shut the fuck up."

Ian kissed his forehead, "Lets go."

When Mickey turned around Ian smacked his ass earning him a middle finger. But he couldn't see the smile that was on Mickey's face.  
_

"See plenty of room!" Ian exclaimed, dropping Mandy's bags on the floor of the guest bedroom.

"You're the best, Ian! Thank you so much."

"My home is your home, Mandy. You too, Mickey. I saw that you dropped your boxers in my hamper earlier."

"You dropped your load in my ass so."

"Ew! Mickey! I didn't want to hear that!"

Ian and Mickey just laughed.

"Ugh," Mandy groaned, "If I didn't love Ian love so much then I'd just rent a motel."

Mickey flipped her off, "Do something with your life, bitch. Go hang with your friends or something."

Mandy laughed, "I'm going, I'm going. Go fuck in Ian's room and don't touch this bed."

She walked out of the room leaving Ian to laugh at Mickey who was mumbling under his breath how annoying his sister was.

"Alright, Mickey, she's gone."

Mickey looked at him, "Good. Should have sent her to a motel."

Ian rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing that. I wouldn't do that to anyone especially you. Your face is pretty."

"Oh shut up!"

Ian cackled, "So, what do you want to do now?"

 

They answered that by going out to the couch since Mandy made a rule about not touching the bed she'd be sleeping in for a while.

She didn't say anything about the couch.  
_

"Feels good to be out." Terry sighed, looking up at the evening sky.

"So what first, Terry?" Frank asked.

"First, I'm going to get a fucking drink. I need it after all that time in that fucking hellhole."

Frank followed Terry and his crowed as they walked down the street. They were crowding up the sidewalks and forcing people out of the way but they didn't care.

Kevin looked up when the door to the Alibi came flying open and he could swear he shit himself a little bit.

"Veronica!" Kevin hissed, "V!"

"Kevin what are you fucking yelling abo-oh shit." 

"Yeah! Oh shit!" 

"Alright, Kev. We're just going to have to act normal, alright? He got out early which meant he did something right which is weird to say. Just don't show your fear."

"You don't show your fear."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Okay, Kev. You go to the back and I'll handle this crowd."

Kevin took off causing his wife to sigh but smile fondly at the childlike demeanor of her husband.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked, almost flirty.  
_

Iggy about fell off the couch when the door flew open and instead of Mickey it was fucking Terry.

He looked over at Colby who instantly took off to hide in Mandy's room.

"Terry? The fuck you doing out?"

"Good behavior!" The man shouted, a beer in his hands.

Iggy sighed, "And you're staying here then?"

"Course I'm staying here. Where else would I go? This is my fucking house. Now, where is my welcome party?"

"No one knew you were getting out so early."

"Lets try this again," Terry grumbled, "Where the hell are my fucking kids? Don't you lie to me!" 

Iggy gulped, "Uh-they're out. They're not coming back tonight."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me." 

"He's telling the truth." Colby spoke, walking out.

Iggy figured he just needed to get his head together.

Terry huffed, "Whatever. I'm going back out but I want you two to find out where they are. If I get back and you don't have an answer then I'm going to be pissed."

He turned back on his feet and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Iggy and Colby looked at each other, "Shit."


	15. There He Is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should have been updated earlier but Monday I pulled my back out of place and I've been in pain since then. But here I am updating for you guys! much love for all of you for being patient! <3333

"Fucking hell!" Mickey yelled.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked, taking his hand.

"Iggy just called. Terry is asking for me and Mandy and threatening them if he doesn't tell him where we are."

Ian pulled him down on to the couch and wrapped his arms around him. Mickey would usually fight against this kind of thing but it felt nice and he needed it more than he'd ever admit to anyone apart from Ian.

"He's not going to bother you." Ian promised.

"What about you? If he finds out where I am then you're going to be an easy target."

"It's nice of you to worry about me, Mick." Ian whispered, kissing his head, "But you don't have to. He's not going to mess with any of us."

"He'll mess with Iggy if Iggy doesn't give him an answer as to where we are." 

Ian stayed silent for a few minutes trying to figure out some kind of plan. 

"I don't want him around Mandy." Mickey continued, "But maybe I could pop my head in just to see him and leave again."

"Do you think it would be that easy?" Ian asked, slowly massaging Mickey's shoulders.

Mickey sighed happily, "Lets stop talking right now. Keep working your hands."

Ian laughed, "Alright, alright. We can figure something out later."  
_

Terry woke up from his nap on the couch with a loud burp. Iggy and Colby cringed in the kitchen where they were making breakfast. They wanted to eat and get out of the house as fast as they could without him asking about Mickey or Mandy.

"Did you make some for me?" Terry asked, scratching his stomach.

He was wearing nothing but boxers and looked like a compete mess.

"Yeah." Colby replied, irritated.

"Heard anything from my ungrateful children?"

"No." Iggy lied, "They haven't called or texted us."

Terry cursed, "Guess I'm better off without them for a bit then. Going to get back out on the street to make some money and then I'll track my children down." 

Iggy and Colby looked at each other. They knew that Mickey and Mandy were safe at Ian's. Terry would never go to that part of town but they were still worried that he would somehow find them. They even worried about Ian at that moment. If Terry knew that Mickey was gay and dating a guy then Terry would take out his anger on the red head.

"We need to figure something out." Colby whispered.

"They're safe, alright?" Iggy assured him, "We have nothing to worry about for the moment. They're safe and we're just going to have to suffer for a bit. Stay out of his way, don't make him mad and we should be good."

Colby nodded, "I can do that."

_

"What are your plans today?" Mandy asked.

Ian slid a shirt over his head, "Going to talk to Kevin about working there until I can find something else."

"And you?"

"I have plans with Iggy and Colby." Mickey replied, "Don't worry about me."

"Please tell me that your plans aren't near the house."

"They're not, Mandy. No need to worry." 

Ian smiled at them, "You two have nothing to worry about now that you're with me."

Mandy kissed his cheek, "You're the best, Ian."

"Yeah," Mickey agreed, "He is. But go find your own boyfriend."

He tugged Ian by the shirt and kissed him as hard as he could then smirked at his sister.

"He likes cock!" Mandy laughed, "He's in no way interested in me."

"I would be if I was straight."

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"But you have nothing to worry about, Mickey." Ian promised, "I only like your ass and cock."

"Ew." Mandy grimaced, "That's enough out of you both."

Ian laughed, "Alright, alright. Have a good day at work, Mandy." 

 

Once she was gone, Ian turned back to stare at his boyfriend who was going through his clothes.

"You having problems?"

"I can't find my fucking shirt!" 

Ian walked over and grabbed at his hips to signal him to stand up, "You're quite tense."

He ran his hands up Mickey's back and up to his shoulders. Mickey sighed happily and melted into Ian's hands.

"Can I just stay here and have you massage me?"

Ian chuckled, "Got to go get a job, Mick. Otherwise I'd be happy to spend all day touching you."

Mickey turned around and looked at him, "Gonna be honest with you, Gallagher. I really fucking like you."

The words had Mickey wanting to choke from nerves but he meant it.

Ian's face lit up, "I really fucking like you. I also really like fucking you."

Mickey threw his head back and laughed and playfully shoved Ian, "Fuck off, ginger. Go get a job."  
_

"We'd be glad to have you, Ian." Veronica told him, "The more help around here the better."

"She's right. You are more than welcome to work here until you find something else." Kevin added.

"You guys are the best. If you have no problem then I'm going to start today."

"Thank you, God." Kevin sighed, "Friday is our busiest day. Especially in the evening."

"Well I'm here to help so don't worry about that." 

"Veronica smiled at him, "Nothing to worry about with you here."

 

Kevin was right about Friday being busy. By the time six rolled around the place was packed. His own father sat in the corner with guys he didn't know hammering down beer. Surprisingly, Frank hadn't asked him for money....yet. He knew he'd get around to asking.

 

At eight, the door flew open and a crowd of people came in. Frank stood up and greeted them with a beer in his hand. It was still packed but enough for this group to go over and take up two booths. 

"Ian, come here." Kevin whispered.

Ian looked over at him and Veronica who seemed to be hiding in the back room. He walked back there and closed the door behind them.

"Why are you two hiding?"

"I'm not hiding. My husband is hiding." Veronica corrected, "Did you see the bigger guy in front? White hair?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Terry Milkovich." Kevin informed him, "Mandy's dad."

Ian's eyes widened, "Are you kidding?"

"Not at all. Now we know from Lip that you're dating Mickey but we're going to warn you to be careful. He is a disgusting piece of shit who is terrible to his kids."

"I was informed all about him." Ian told him, "Mickey and Mandy are staying with me."

"Thank God." Veronica sighed, "They may not be my favorite people but no one deserves to live with someone like that." 

"Veronica!" 

The sound of Fiona's voice echoing through the bar had t heir conversation coming to a halt.

"I'm going to walk out there with you. I haven't seen Fiona in what feels like forever. I'll be careful with Terry, no worries." 

 

Ian was going to lose his mind by ten. Terry, Frank and their other friends had been cut off at nine but they were still sitting there living off being drunk. Ian was ignoring the remarks coming from Frank because he was used to that shit. But the racists and homophobic remarks coming from Terry had his blood boiling.

 

Ian: mandy, we have a problem.

Mandy: what's wrong?

Ian: your father is here. he has been for a couple hours. he is drunk and talking with frank and a bunch of others about stupid shit.

Mandy: fuck, ian. please don't let him get to you. don't let him know who you are.

Ian: i promise nothing is going to happen to you or mick but if he says something about either one of you i have no choice but to say something to him. 

Mandy: if mickey finds out he's going to freak out, ian. i can tell you that he will completely lose his mind if he thinks terry harmed you.

Ian: nothing will happen. i promise. have you talked to mick?

Mandy: a little bit ago. he's busy tonight but should be back at your place by one but I'll be off work in about half an hour so nothing to worry about. be careful.

Ian: i will, promise.

 

"I haven't seen my fucking kids since I got out. Don't know where the hell they are but I'm going to find them."

"Ah, don't worry about em!" Frank shouted, "I don't worry about mine."

Ian put the beers down in front of them. Veronica told him to give them a couple more to keep them from bugging them and screaming shit across the bar.

"You only worry when money is involved."

"There's one of the fruits from my loin." Frank spoke, smiling, "You working here now? You can give us free beer."

"No I can't, Frank. Don't start asking me for free drinks."

"This kid here is friends with your daughter." Frank rambled, "He might know where she is."

God damn it, Ian thought.

Terry looked at him, "You hooking up with my daughter? If so you better lay off, boy. She doesn't need anyone like the likes of you."

Ian smiled, "I'm not hooking up with your daughter. She's beautiful and anyone would be lucky to be with her, sir. But she's not for me. We're just good friends."

Terry huffed, "Good. You can't provide for her."

Ian scoffed, "Apparently neither can you."

Terry glared at him, "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Frank here has just told me what kind of person you are is all." 

"He's lying, Terry! Just like his mother. He's not even my son. My bitch of an ex wife cheated with my brother."

"Makes sense why he would say stupid shit then." Terry laughed.

Ian walked away from the table and put his elbows on the bar and his face in his hands.

"He's hard to deal with." Veronica whispered, "Don't let him cause you to lose your cool, Ian."

"I haven't taken my pills in the last couple days."

"Shit, Ian. Why?"

"I've just been so happy, V. I haven't felt the need to take them."

"Do you carry them with you?"

Ian nodded, "All the time. Right after I get a refill."

"Do you have them?"

Ian nodded, "I just thought this happiness was it, V."

"Come on, Ian. I need you to take one for me, alright?"

Ian nodded, "Alright. The last thing I want to do is lose my head with someone like him."

She smiled softly, "He's not worth it, Ian." 

"Hey! You!"

Veronica and Ian turned back towards the booths.

"If you're friends with Mandy then where the hell is she? Don't lie to me, kid!" 

"Lie." Veronica whispered, "It's a lot better than telling the truth."

"She went out of town, sir. I haven't been in touch."

"If I find out you're lying to me I swear to God."

"Okay!" Kevin shouted, "Lets not swear to God. Just drink your beer and leave Ian alone, alright?" 

Veronica walked with Ian out to the backroom so Kevin could take care of the customers. She wasn't going to stand by and watch Ian lose his mind especially over someone as worthless as Terry Milkovich.  
_

Mickey kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch.

"Rough day?" Mandy asked from the kitchen.

"Bullshit." Mickey mumbled, "Got paid, sold shit, got our inventory and all that bullshit. But it's just not worth dealing with idiots anymore."

He pushed himself up and took the beer that Mandy had in front of him, "Speaking of idiots, where's Gallagher?"

"He'll be home any time." Mandy replied, "I have some pizza's out here if you're hungry."

 

Ian came home about an hour later and he felt exhausted. He walked right back to his room and fell on to his bed.

"Gallagher?" Mickey asked, "You okay?" 

Ian was laying on his stomach with his face turned so he could speak, "It was a rough fucking night." 

Mandy walked in, "How was Te-uh-the job? How was the job?"

"Wait," Mickey interrupted, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit!" 

Ian sighed, "Mickey, your father came to the Alibi tonight. He asked me if I knew where Mandy was."

"Ian you shouldn't have dealt with him."

"What the fuck? How did he know you even knew her?" 

"Frank." 

Mickey ran his hand down his face and stared at the red head who looked like he was going to doze off any moment.

"Mick," Mandy warned, "I know what you're thinking and it's not happening. You two are going to eat and Ian is going to relax for the rest of the night. But you are not going anywhere."

"Who said you're stopping me?"

"Mick, don't leave." Ian spoke, "Stay here."

Mickey felt himself getting completely whipped for Ian and he wasn't sure how to feel about it, "Alright, Ian. I'll stay."

Mandy smiled, "Good!"

Mickey flipped her off, "Shut up. This isn't over with that asshole."

"Yeah, yeah." Mandy laughed, "Whatever you say, Mickey."

 

Fiona called Ian about an hour later.

"I know it's late, Ian. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Veronica said you didn't feel well tonight."

Ian sighed, "I'm feeling better, Fi. You don't need to worry about me."

"I worry about all of you. I hate not being able to keep up with each one of you. Are you coming to the house for dinner tomorrow?"

"I wasn't asked to." Ian told her, "I figured everyone would be doing their own thing."

"Well, it's the last day of September and we just want to get together." Fiona told him, "You can bring Mandy and your boyfriend. I want to meet him anyway."

"How did-" 

"Lip told me. He didn't give me names. Just said you were seeing someone." 

"Alright, Fiona. We'll be there."

 

"We'll be where?"

Ian hung up his phone and looked back over at Mickey. He had his hands behind his head and was staring up at the ceiling. 

"Dinner tomorrow with my family."

He put his phone back on the bedside table and snuggled back down under the blankets.

"Who said I want to meet your family?" Mickey asked, teasing.

"I did."

Mickey punched him in the gut causing him to groan but then snuggled up against him causing Ian's stomach to flip flop.

"You didn't need to punch me." Ian laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. It's what you get for inviting me to something without even asking. But I'll go. I have nowhere else I got to be tomorrow."

"Or that you'd rather be."

"Shut up, Gallagher."

"Make me."

"Open your mouth and get to your knees." Mickey joked.

He wasn't expecting Ian to roll off the bed and cut on the lamp, "Move over here."

"Gallagher I was kid-Ah!"

Ian grabbed his legs and swung him around before pulling him close so his legs hung off the bed, "I'm going to shut up for a little bit." 

"I swear to-holy fuck!" 

Ian interrupted him by taking his cock into his mouth. The bonus of them sleeping naked all the time.

"Gallagher, don't-Oh hell!"

Ian closed his eyes and focused on sucking Mickey off. He was going to either make Mickey shut up or do nothing but moan and curse his name. He kept his hands on Mickey's thighs as he continued to move his head up and down. 

Mickey had one hand tangled in Ian's messy hair and pressed on the back of his head just a little bit. It was enough to have Ian going down further. "Oh fuck, Ian."

He arched his back and shivered. Ian's mouth was sin.

"Ian." Mickey groaned, "Shit."

Ian pulled off slowly and licked his lips. He grinned at Mickey, "You okay up there?"

"Shut up and keep sucking."

Ian laughed before taking Mickey back into his mouth. He moved at a pace that had Mickey's head spinning.

Mickey's thighs were starting to shake underneath Ian's hands. Ian ran his hands up and down the soft skin as he continued sucking Mickey off. He could feel how hard Mickey was and he knew Mickey was close. He knew judging by the way Mickey kept huffing and letting out broken moans.

"Come on, Mick." Ian whispered, "Cum for me."

"Whe-Where?" Mickey gasped.

"My mouth."

He took the boy back into his mouth and went all the way down.

Mickey cried out and grabbed on to Ian's head as his orgasm tore through his body. He shot into Ian's mouth but the read didn't mind one bit. He kept his lips closed around Mickey's cock as Mickey came.

Mickey shivered from his head to toe as the pleasure raced through his body. He was dizzy, lightheaded and felt completely limp. Once again, Ian was absolutely incredible when it came to sucking him off.

"Holy shit." Mickey gasped.

He flew to his back causing Ian to laugh.

"Was I quiet enough?" Ian chuckled.

"Oh fuck off." 

_

The dinner at the Gallagher house went surprisingly well. Everyone got along with Mickey as they did with Mandy. Even when Mickey got snappy or smart with someone. 

"I like how opposite you two are." Carl told them, "It's like yin and yang."

Ian laughed and Mickey just looked confused.

"I'll explain it later, Mickey."

Just then the back door opened and in came Frank.

But that's not what got Ian's attention.

In behind Frank, Terry Milkovich and a few others came walking in behind him.

"Fuck." Ian whispered.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"We have to go." Ian told him, "We have to go now."

He grabbed Mickey's arm and began to pull him out of the kitchen until the words:

"Ah! There's Mickey!" Echoed through the kitchen.


	16. All That Matters To Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have updated this yesterday but I had a Christmas party so sorry for the late update!! I have a good idea of where this is going so I'm excited about the upcoming chapters. ;D

Ian's body tensed up but he focused on Mickey's reaction. The other boy seemed to freeze at the sight of his father.

"The fuck?" Mickey gasped, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!" Terry yelled.

"Okay, okay," Fiona spoke, "We're not going to have any trouble. Frank, get your friends out of here."

"If Ian can have his friend here then I'm going to have mine."

"But we love Ian and he's actually welcomed here." Lip said, causing Mickey to chuckle.

"The fuck you laughing at boy?" Terry questioned, "Where's your sister?"

"She's not here." Mickey replied, crossing my arms, "I don't know where she's at."

"Mickey and I are going to go." Ian said, turning to face his family, "I'll invite you guys over soon. Come on, Mickey."

"Wait a minute," Terry began, "I want to talk to him. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Mickey laughed, "You had more interest in beating me than talking to me."

"Don't spew lies." Terry scoffed.

"We're leaving now." Ian informed him.

He grabbed Mickey's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Let go of my sons arm! He ain't no faggot!" Terry screamed.

Ian stopped in his tracks but he didn't turn around.

"Don't, Ian." Mickey whispered, "Don't let him ruin this."

Ian looked at him, "No one is going to ruin this, Mickey. But he's going to get his ass handed to him."

"Mickey Milkovich!" Terry screamed.

"Alright, Frank," Fiona said, completely pissed, "Get your friends out of here. You can stay and eat if it means that they're gone."

That seemed to be enough for Frank because he turned to start sending them on their way but Terry was talking through the kitchen to the living room.

He grabbed Mickey and spun him around, "Where the fuck are you staying? Where is your sister?"

"Get the fuck out of here." Mickey yelled, pulling back, "Leave me the fuck alone. Leave Mandy alone."

Terry looked at him before looking at Ian. He looked down where Ian's fingers were still wrapped around Mickey's wrist. He pulled Ian off of him and shoved him on to the couch.  
Lip and Carl stepped in at the moment.

"Get out of our house or you're leaving in a body bag." Carl threatened.

"You don't scare me."

"Touch one of us again and we're going to." Lip told him, helping Ian to his feet.

Mickey looked at Ian for a few seconds before looking at Terry, "I'm getting out of here but if you ever come back here then there's going to be problems. Leave this house alone, leave this family alone."

"The fuck do you care for?" Terry laughed, "That red head your boyfriend? You two queers?"

Mickey opened his mouth but Ian stopped him.

"I'm gay." Ian spoke, "But Mickey isn't. He's just my good friend." 

Ian hated saying it and Mickey hated hearing it but it would protect Mickey and Ian both.

"You hanging out with a faggot now, Mickey?"

"Get out of here." Lip snapped.

"Fine, fine! Don't want to be near this queer any longer anyway. Disgusting. You'll be rotting in hell."

Ian smiled, "A bunch of other gay guys down there for me to top so it will be a hell of a way to spend eternity. You'll probably be there too so better get used to dick." 

Mickey hid his laughter but Lip and Carl didn't.

Terry scoffed and made a disgusted face before walking out of the house. The atmosphere felt a lot lighter when he was gone.

"Can't believe that's your dad." Carl spoke, "Not that we're any better off with Frank."

Mickey smiled at him, "It's alright, man. He's not my dad."

They spent a few more minutes talking to Ian's family before leaving and going straight back to Ian's place. Mandy would be at work a couple more hours and they were looking forward to some time alone before both boys got busy for the rest of the week with working.

"I'm sorry about that." Mickey sighed, sitting on the couch, "You're probably my best friend, Gallagher. But I wish I could be honest with that fucker without having to worry about whether or not he kills me with his bare hands or a gun."

Ian set down beside him and put his hand on his knee, "He's not going to touch you, Mick. I'm not forcing you to come out. That's up to you but as for that dick he won't be touching you or Mandy. I made a promise and I intend on keeping it." 

Mickey stayed silent but moved closer so he could lean against Ian. His mind was racing with thoughts and he felt like he'd never be able to get them all together. He was with Gallagher who was probably the best guy he had ever known. He was doing illegal work which was keeping him alive and allowing him to survive and now he had to worry about protecting his family and Ian from a prick of a father. 

"You're tense again." Ian chuckled, "Want a massage?"

"Hell yeah I want a fucking massage."

The actual massage lasted for a total of ten minutes before Ian got hard against Mickey's ass and it lead to other things. 

_

Mandy clocked out of work just in time to hear her phone ringing. Iggy's name flashed across the screen.

"What's up, assface?"

"We have a problem. Mandy, are you in your car?"

"Uh, no. I'm walking through the parking lot right now. Why?"

"Get to your car as fast as you can. Terry fucking found out where you worked. He went digging through your room so now he's on his way. He is with some of the family so I suspect he'll be there any second."

Mandy started running while cursing under her breath, "I can't risk going to Ians, Ig. Not with Mickey and Ian in his path of destruction!" 

After what Mickey had texted her earlier she was more determined to protect them both.

"Just get into the car and drive, Mandy! He's not going to search long. I'll get a hold of Mickey!"

She hung up on him and unlocked her car as fast as she could but there were headlights already coming into the parking lot.

"Shit." She cursed.

She opened the door and slid in. She instantly locked the doors as the car pulled up beside her. She didn't look over. She started the car and put her car in reverse. She just had to go until Terry got tired of driving. Sooner or later he'd want to go and get drunk and she hoped it was sooner.

But for the time being the car was following her closely as she drove through town. She did her best to try and lose him but there was no use. Whoever was driving was able to keep right on her.

"Shit, shit, shit." She whispered.

She didn't want to panic while she was driving but she could feel it building up inside her. God damn it, she thought, just keep driving.

_

Ian swallowed down his pill with a cold glass of water. Mickey was asleep in his bed and didn't hear his phone ring. Ian answered and talked to Iggy. Now he was debating whether or not to go out and try to get Mandy himself or wake Mickey up and let him know. Either decision didn't sound like a good one. Not with Mickey's temper and Terry's ability to probably kill him.

He decided to tell Mickey because if he didn't then Mickey would be pissed and he didn't want that. He cut the kitchen light off and walked back into the bedroom. He cut his light on and walked over to where Mickey was asleep on the bed. He smiled down at the dark haired boy. He was asleep on his stomach with the blanket hanging on his hips.

"Mickey? Mickey, wake up."

Mickey groaned, "Leave me alone."

Ian laughed, "It's about your sister and your dad. You need to wake up, baby." 

Mickey sighed and rolled over before looking up into Ian's face, "What's going on?"

 

Ian told him the story but he wasn't finished before Mickey hopped out of bed and threw his clothes on.

"We're going to track her down and we're going to get her back here!"

"She doesn't want to come here just yet." Ian told him, "She doesn't want him to know where I live or where you two are staying."

"Fuck." Mickey cursed, "What do we do?"

"We have to wait until she calls. It's the only thing we have right now. Iggy said your father won't spend too much time trying to get to her so if we wait then he will eventually turn back around and go get drunk." 

"I mean that's exactly what that bastard will do but Mandy is out there by herself driving to God knows where!" 

Ian walked over and wrapped his arms around Mickey and put his chin on the top of his head, "We'll stay awake until we hear something, alright?"

Mickey sighed and put his hand up on Ian's which were now laying over his shoulders. He stared out the window and watched the few cars drive down the road.

Ian kissed the top of his head, "She's going to be okay. Mandy is one of the smartest people I know." 

Mickey scoffed, "Smart how?"

Ian grinned, "She gets her brains from you."

"Half of my brains is more like it."

Ian sighed and moved his hands down Mickey's back before wrapping them around him once more, "You're so soft. I love it."

Mickey raised and eyebrow and pushed back, "And you're hard again, Gallagher."

"My boyfriend is a fine piece of ass what can I say?"

Mickey snorted and elbowed him in the gut, "Shut up."

Ian kissed his shoulder, "Come on, Mick. We can fool around some more to kill time."

Mickey spun around to stare at his idiot boyfriend, "Just admit that you're a horny son of a bitch."

"Not horny. Just happy." Ian corrected.

"Speaking of you being happy," Mickey began, "If I ever find out that you go days without taking your pills again I am going to fucking put you in the hospital."

"I was waiting for that threat." Ian admitted, "You should have gone off on me sooner."

"Yeah," Mickey agreed, "I should have. But everything is good right? You got refills and you have a timer to remind you to take your pill everyday. I'm content in knowing that."

Ian smiled at him, "Who would have thought that the guy who threatened me for tossing rocks off a building would be standing here in my apartment giving a shit about me?"

"No one in their right mind would have ever thought that. Now lets go mess around before my bitch sister comes back and we can't."

_  
It only took an hour an a half for Terry to give up on making Mandy pull over. Once she was sure he was gone then she pulled out of the empty parking lot and started her journey back to Ian's. She was a little was out of town and wanted nothing more than to be back with Ian and her brother before going to sleep. She was exhausted and she was annoyed with her life at the moment. She loved Ian and she loved living with him she just hated it had to be because of her damn dad. She wanted it to be because their lives were their own and not having a fucking monster chasing after them.

After stopping to get herself a late night coffee she shook her worthless father out of her head and focused on the life she was going to have without him. She'd have her brother, her brother-in-law because she knew they'd get married one day, and she'd have Iggy and possibly a few other family members. She didn't know where Colby would be in that situation but she knew they wouldn't be back together. 

In that moment she wanted nothing more than her fucking life to be normal like everyone elses.

_  
"For Halloween we should have a huge party!" Kevin exclaimed, "Invite Ian, Mickey and Mandy and we can even hand out candy."

"I agree with the party but not with the candy and kids." Fiona said, taking a sip of her beer.

It was a late night and a couple Gallaghers sat up talking to their neighbors.

"I'll hand out the candy. Leave all that to me." Kevin told her, "You all can get your party on."

"Where are your kids going to be?" Lip questioned.

"With my mom. We already made plans to have the night to ourselves on Halloween so now we can party without worrying." Veronica responded.

"Sounds good to me." Fiona agreed, "A party might just be the thing we need around here. Minus Frank and his fucking friends." 

"Speaking of those morons, is Ian okay?"

_  
Ian could feel his ears burning. He knew he'd be the topic of conversation with his family after Terry came through the house and shoved him, called him homophobic names. They'd be worried about him living on his own now and would ask for him to come back home. He knew it was going to happen but he wasn't going to leave. He wasn't leaving Mickey and Mandy out in the open for their father to track like some wild predator. 

They were both asleep in their separate rooms while Ian stood at the window. It was open and he was enjoying the fall air that seemed to be getting colder every night. Winter would be excruciatingly cold but he knew he'd have Mickey lying beside him most of the nights if not every night. He looked forward to Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas with Mickey. He just hoped that Terry would be out of the picture and back to jail soon. 

"I don't know you're listening, Shim," Ian whispered, "But if you can grant any wishes then please do me one of the two wishes or both if you're feeling generous, send Terry back to jail for the rest of his life and let me have Mickey for the rest of mine."

He closed the window and locked it and pulled the curtains over it before turning around. He about jumped out of his skin at the sight of Mandy standing there.

She smiled, "You're going to get one of your wishes."

"I don't know which I want more."

"Terry is a fucking monster, Ian. He always has been and he always will be. Something is going to get him whether it's jail, disease, alcohol or the millions of people he owes money to. He's not going to be around much longer. Which allows your wish of having Mickey open to come true."

He smiled and walked closer to her, "Why are you up?"

"Thirsty. I just happened to hear you." 

She looked over at Ian's closed door before looking back at him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you love him, Ian?" 

Ian gulped, "I uh-"

She giggled, "It's okay if you don't want to answer."

"It's not that, Mandy. I haven't even told him how I felt so I didn't know if telling his sister first would piss him off."

"He'll get over it. He loves your ass too."

"Not just my cock?" Ian teased.

Mandy put a hand over her mouth to keep her laugh quiet, "You're a fucking sicko!"

"No sicker than you!"

"Okay, okay. It's even. But uh- just so you know, Ian, my brother loves you. He's never loved anyone. He's done relationships and guys in general but never the love thing. But I know without a doubt that boy is crazy in love with you." 

"Don't get my hopes up."

"I'm not." Mandy assured, "I can see it with my own eyes how he stares at you. He is in love with you."

"And I'm pretty in love with your brother."

She hugged him, "I can't wait to have you as a Milkovich."

He chuckled, "No Mickey Gallagher then?"

"Uh, no. Ian Milkovich sounds a hell of a lot better."

"Who will propose?"

"You. Absolutely no doubt in mind. Now go to bed and dream up the perfect wedding, Ian."

"And you go dream about whatever it is that you dream about."

"Your hot brother." 

"Oh shut up and go to bed!" He laughed.

 

Ian felt incredibly lucky. He had a family that he loved, the best friend in the world and he was absolutely confident that Mickey Milkovich was the most amazing person on the planet.

He looked over at Mickey who was sleeping soundly and smiled to himself. He did love Mickey. He just now had to figure out how to tell the older boy that without Terry finding out somehow. How he felt about Mickey was important but Mickey's safety was the most important thing to him right now. He could suppress his own feelings for a little while longer until he was sure that the two Milkvoviches he had taken under his wing were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAMERON AS JEROME/JEREMIAH VALEKSA IS EVERYTHING TO ME AND AIDJFDSKFJDSKLFJ I FUCKING LOVE THAT GINGER.


	17. Lesson Learned.

"Now are you sure we have everything?" Mickey asked, skimming through everything that sat in their trunk.

"Yes." Colby replied, "Double checked it."

"Alright. Lets get going." Mickey ordered, "I have better things to do."

"Like Ian?" Colby teased.

"Shut up, Colby." 

Colby grinned and shut the trunk, "Iggy and the others got started early so they'll probably be done before us."

"Fucking lovely. Come on, dick head." 

Mickey got into the passenger seat as he wasn't in the mood to do any driving.

"So, how did it go with your dad?" Colby asked.

Mickey scoffed, "It didn't. He's still a homophobic prick." 

Colby focused on the road as he talked, "He's not going to be out long, Mickey. Something tells me that he's going to break parole and he'll be back behind bars."

"One can only hope." Mickey said, staring out the window, "One can only hope."   
_  
Ian sat on the edge of his bed. He should have been leaving to go check out some other jobs but he couldn't find the energy to get up. He was back on his pills, sleeping normally, eating right but he just didn't have any energy. He just wanted to crawl under his blankets and sleep for a couple hours. Mandy had already left for work so there wouldn't be anyone to try and get him out of bed. He kicked off his shoes then crawled back up on his bed and threw the blankets back over him. Just a few more hours, he thought, then he'd get up and make something of his day.

He woke a few hours later to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over to answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Ian, it's Fiona. Veronica called and say you never showed up." 

He sat up so fast his head began spinning, "Fuck. I fell back to sleep."

"Are you okay?" She asked, "Do you need me to come over for anything?"

Ian shook his head even though she couldn't see him, "I'm fine. I'm up and going. I'll head to Alibi now."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Let me know when you're there."

"I will. Sorry for worrying you."

"Don't worry about that, Ian. It's my job to worry. But please don't send me into a panic ever again."

"I'll never send you into any kind of panic at least not the kind you used to send us into."

She laughed, "Fair enough. I don't think I could handle it. But get going alright?"

"I'll talk to you soon, Fi. Love you."

"I love you too, Ian. Never forget that." 

 

Ian rushed to get his shoes on and was all over the place before exiting his apartment. He made sure his door was locked before running out of the building to his car. He was happier than he had ever been and yet his head still managed to loose a few loose screws. He really had to take some time and slow down here soon otherwise he really would lose his mind completely.  
_

Mickey's fist went right into his face sending him to the ground, "That's what you get for pulling my dick! I don't have time for this shit!"

William groaned and covered his nose as he rolled over on to his back, "I'm sorry! I thought it'd be here!"

"Well, William, you have a habit of lying that's why my friends are searching your house. Because I have know that you have the guns here and I know for sure a mattress in this house has our drugs. We're going to find them."

Mickey walked into the kitchen to run some cold water over his bleeding knuckles. They weren't as bad as William's nose but they were definitely sore. He cut the water off and flung his hand around to dry it off and walked back into the living room where William was now standing with a few of Mickey's friends.

Mickey found the bags in their hands and a box on the ground. He turned to look at William, "Your friends aren't here to help you."

"Yes they are!"

"They're in the backyard drinking." Colby scoffed, "They have no idea what is going on right now. They must be completely out of their minds right now."

William scoffed, "Just take your fucking shit and get out of my house before Eric gets here."

"Wait a fucking minute," Mickey laughed, "Eric? You were going to steal our shit for Eric? That fucker has another thing coming. He's asking for it!"

"Well lets get him then, Mick! Take him by surprise."

Mickey grinned over at his friend, "Lets do it. But first you need to get this shit to the right place. I'm not going to get sent back to jail for this before I can beat Eric's face in." 

"Can do, boss." 

Mickey turned back to William, "You can tell your friends that your new boss is about to get his ass handed to him."

"I'm not-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mickey snapped, "Lets get out of here guys! I have an ass to kick." 

They picked up their things and walked out back where their car was parked. William's friends looked at them before hopping out of their chairs and running back into the house.

"Dumbasses." Colby chuckled, "Lets track him down, Mickey." 

They found Eric at his house on the back porch sipping on a beer. His friends were sitting there with him and luckily for Mickey he had his own friends with him.

"Milkovich? The fuck are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"William sent us." Mickey shrugged, "Said a little something about you getting involved in trying to steal our shit again. I told you what would happen if you pulled something like that again." 

Eric stood up and his friends followed. They walked down the stairs to the small yard and stared at the group of people who were staring right back.

"I have my own shit to take care of, Milkovich." Eric stated, "There are no rules in this game."

"There are rules you fuck head. What's mine is mine and what's yours is well probably going to end up mine. We each have our lists, our houses and our own fucking territory. I don't give a shit who you're friends with or where they live but you crossed a line when you went into my territory messing with my money."

He stepped closer so he and Eric were face to face.

"You don't scare me." Eric retorted, "You and your little fag friends don't scare me either."

Mickey laughed and ran his finger across his bottom lip, "You calling me gay then, Eric?"

"Yeah, I'm calling you gay. My friends and I talk about it all the fucking time. Surprised you haven't taken it up the ass from your friend Colby. Or was it that hot red head, Ian? I'm not gay but he's one fine man. Does he give it to you? Nah, impossible. He's too fucking hot to be gay and even if he was he could do way better than you. I heard he's bipolar. You like a fucking crazy-"

Eric was interrupted by a fist flying at his face.

Face number two in the day that Mickey smashed.

As soon as he hit Eric that's when all hell broke loose. Everyone there lunged for someone else and the blood began flying.  
_

"I mean she had a nice ass and all that but her sex game completely sucked." Frank complained.

Ian sighed and slid him a beer, "Can you change the topic? I don't want to hear about this."

Tommy spoke up, "Yeah, Gallagher, your son doesn't know anything about being with a woman."

"That's right!" Frank exclaimed, "My son is a homosexual!" 

"Alright, Frank," Veronica interrupted, "That's enough. Talk about something appropriate for once in your life."

Frank just rolled his eyes, "You guys are no fun. I know that you and your husband are kinky sons of bitches."

"You know that how?" Veronica questioned.

"Please, you two could wake the dead."

"That's because my lady knows how to please me." Kevin spoke, walking out of the backroom.

"I need to take a break." Ian said, "I'll be back."

He walked out through the back towards the exit. He needed some fresh air. It had nothing to do with Frank or the shit he was saying. He just needed some space and some quiet.  
He sat on the chair that sat beside the exit door and sighed. He put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes and allowed the silence to take over. He could pretend that he was somewhere else for a little bit. Maybe when he opened his eyes he'd be sitting on the beach and the ocean would be in front of him. 

Maybe one day he and Mickey could go to the beach for a few days but right now he had to deal with the shit here in Chicago. He'd do it the best he can and as fast as he can so he could pack Mickey and Mandy up and drive to the beach with them. Maybe even bring his siblings along. They could do with some time away from this shit hole as well.

His phone began ringing at the moment. He opened his eyes and pulled it out of his pocket. Mandy's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey, Mandy."

"Ian! My brother is a fucking idiot who is going to get himself killed!" She screeched.

He sat up on the edge of the chair, "What happened? Where is he?"

"He told me not to call you but there is nothing he can do about it because he cracked some of his fucking ribs. I'm taking him back to your place then I have to go back to work. Can you come home and keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything?"

"I'm on my way. Tell him I said he's a fucking asshole."

"Mickey, Ian said you're a fucking asshole!"

It got quiet for a few moments.

"I don't want to repeat what he just said." 

Ian laughed, "What did he say?"

"He said if that's how you feel then you won't be fucking his asshole. I'm hanging up now bye." 

Ian hung up laughing before walking back into the building to tell Kevin and Veronica he had to go. Despite Mickey and his humor, Ian was worried about him. Leave it to Mickey to make inappropriate jokes while he was injured. But then again Ian wouldn't ask for him to be any other way.

"Idiot." Ian mumbled, starting his car, "I love a fucking idiot."

He drove at a normal speed so he wouldn't get pulled over but he was on edge. He wanted to smack Mickey around but wanted to put him in a bubble and protect him from the world.

When he pulled up to his apartment he saw Mandy walking out. He locked his door and walked over to her, "What the hell happened?"

"You're going to have to ask him that. He told me to keep my mouth shut." She spoke, "But once you see him I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure it out."

Ian sighed, "Mickey is something else isn't he?"

"I'd say he's a child but that would mean you're a pedophile."

"Plus he's older than me so."

Mandy smiled, "You're both giving me grey hair. Go sit with your boyfriend. He's to be on bed rest for the next week without little to no movement unless it's using the bathroom or having to shower. You stay here and keep an eye on him and I'll help with bills and food, alright? It's the least I can do. Now go make sure my idiot brother listens to the doctor."

"You can count on me to make sure he listens."  
_

Mickey was on Ian's pullout bed watching some stupid show on TV. He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't feel like changing the channel even with the remote right beside him.

"Mickey!"

That was enough for Mickey to find motivation to cut the TV off. He knew Ian was going to have it in for him.

"Hi, Gallagher." Mickey said, smiling at him.

"Don't do that. What the fuck happened?"

He kicked his shoes off and tossed his keys and wallet on to the bar near the kitchen. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, "And why are you out here?"

"I'm out here because there is a TV here. I'm in the bed because that fucker Eric thought he could try and steal my shit again. But don't worry, Gallagher. I had back up this time and his friends still look worse than I do right now."

"Oh yeah? How do your friends look?"

"They look as good as I do." Mickey informed him, "The cracked ribs are the only problem I have right now. A week in bed and I'm good as new."

Ian sighed, "You stupid asshole."

"What? He was messing with my business!" Mickey exclaimed.

He moved a little bit then groaned.

"That's what you get."

"Thanks for the sympathy." Mickey snorted.

Ian smiled then took his hand, "You know you always have my sympathy, Mick. I just worry because I know you're going out there doing illegal things. I always wonder what you're doing and if you're okay."

"No need to worry about me, Gallagher. I've been doing this long enough to know when and if I need to watch myself."

"Maybe I should go with you." Ian suggested, "Be like your own personal body guard. But unfortunately, I'll have to guard your body for the next week without touching it."

Mickey's eyes widened, "What? No sex?"

Ian chuckled, "No sex when your ribs are cracked.

"Damn it, Gallagher. You have to make things worse for me don't you?"

"Maybe a week without my dick will teach you a lesson."

"I think a week without my ass will hurt you even more."

"You may be right." Ian admitted.

He leaned in and kissed Mickey for a few moments before pulling back.

"Don't start shit, Gallagher. Especially if you can't finish it."

Ian grinned and poked his nose, "I'll finish it in a week."

"You're a prick! Go make me food."

Ian stood up and ruffled his hair, "Don't move."

"Fuck you."

"I wish I could." 

Mickey cursed and slid carefully back under the blanket that Mandy had given to him, "Hey, Gallagher?"

"Yeah?"

Ian looked back at him before walking into the kitchen.

"You going to sleep with me for the next week or you going to leave me out here by myself?"

Ian chuckled quietly since Mickey couldn't see him, "Of course I'm going to sleep with you but I'm not going to be able to cuddle you."

"God damn it!" 

Ian laughed so hard he knocked a few things out of his fridge.  
_

Ian didn't want to leave Mickey alone for the next week so he told Kevin and Veronica he wouldn't be in. They understood completely and told him to take his time. Ian was looking forward to relaxing around the house with Mickey without having anything to do or anywhere to be.

"You don't have to stay home." Mickey told him, "Helping me piss and take a shower isn't too exciting."

"On the contrary, I get to get in the shower with you." 

"Ian, I swear to fuck-"

"I'm not going to do anything!" 

"Uh-huh, sure." Mickey scoffed, "Just help me to the bathroom will you. My bladder is about to burst."

 

Mickey kept the TV off most of the time so he could talk to Ian. When Mandy was home he made it his business to piss her off knowing that she couldn't hurt him. He got pure joy out of it and the happiness on his face had Ian smiling.

"You're a dick." Mandy laughed, "Maybe next time you'll break your ribs."

"Mandy!" 

"It's all good, Gallagher. Just one of her hopeless dreams." 

Mandy flipped him off, "Sucks for you that you can't get sucked. No sex for you."

"When's the last time you got any?" Mickey scoffed, "Oh that's right, a while ago because Colby dumped your ass."

"I dumped him thank you." Mandy corrected.

Ian sipped on his beer and listened to the two banter. If it were up to him he'd get a bigger place and have them both live with him. Maybe one day soon he'd be able to have that happen.

 

Once Mandy had left for work, Ian got comfortable in his boxers before sliding under the blanket with Mickey. The lights were off, doors were locked and the TV was on low. 

"This fucking sucks!" Mickey sighed, cutting the TV off.

"What does?"

He looked over at the dark haired boy who had a pout on his face.

"That I can't even jack off without being in pain! That's what!" 

Ian snickered, "Poor, Mick. Would you like me to do it for you?"

Ian was teasing but Mickey apparently wasn't.

"Yes. It'd be great if you did."

"You want me to jack you off without getting anything in return?" Ian joked.

"I'll jack you off at the same time for crying out loud."

"No need." Ian told him, moving closer, "I'd be glad to help you out."

He leaned in and kissed Mickey who sighed happily at the contact. Ian let his hands run gently down Mickey's body. There was a bruise on him where his ribs were cracked. Ian pulled back and gently ran his fingers over the huge purple mark on Mickey before moving his fingers to the top of his boxers.

"You sure about this? I don't want to hurt you."

"Get to jacking." Mickey ordered.

Ian rolled his eyes and gently pushed the blankets and his boxers down enough he could wrap his hand around Mickey.

"Shit." Mickey groaned.

"Don't move, alright? Just let me make you feel good." 

"That's the plan, jackass. If you break my ribs it will be worth it."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Not going to break your ribs. Now sit back and just enjoy my lovely handy work."

Mickey couldn't say anything because Ian began moving his hand. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into his palms. He had to keep himself from moving otherwise he'd be yelling in pain instead of pleasure.

Ian pulled his hand away to lick his palm and wrapped it back around Mickey's cock. He began moving it a little faster, tugging a bit at the top. He ran his thumb along the slit of Mickey's cock and pressed his thumb into it a bit. Mickey was already leaking so Ian used a bit of his pre-cum as lube as he continued to jack Mickey off.

He watched Mickey's face and he felt himself getting hard in his boxers. Mickeys' eyes were closed, his lips were open and his pale face was starting to develop a patch of red on both of his cheeks. It was a beautiful sight. The sounds coming from Mickey were also heavenly. 

Ian got an idea so he kept his hand moving while he shifted down. He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth.

He knew instantly that it was a bad move.

Mickey thrusted his hips and cried out in pleasure but more than anything pain.

"Fucking shit!" Mickey yelled, "Holy fucking merciful fuck!"

Ian began panicking, "I'm sorry, Mick! I didn't-"

"Fucking fucking fuck!" 

He dug his palms into his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as pain shot through his body, "Get my pills. They're on the kitchen counter."

"Okay, okay. Just-don't move."

Mickey removed his hands to glare at him and Ian shot up off the couch.

_

"Terry and I are going to go visit your brother." Frank said, grabbing his shoes.

"Uh-no. I don't think you should." Debbie argued, "Just stay. I'll give you money!"

"He can give me more."

"Ungrateful piece of shit." Lip spat.

"Oh spare me the boo hoo's, Lip. Your brother is the only one who cares for me."

"I'll give you money, Frank. Just leave Ian alone."

They were both starting to panic. They knew Mickey was injured and the last thing they wanted to hear was that he got himself killed because of his father being in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong fucking person, Frank. 

"What money could you possibly offer me?" Frank laughed, "I'm going to go pick up Terry and we're going."

"Why does Terry have to go?" Debbie asked.

"Because we have plans in a little bit. We have enough time to stop and get money." 

Frank started walking towards the front door. Debbie and Lip looked at each other in frantic mode. Debbie gulped before running after him and tackling Frank.

Frank groaned at the impact of hitting the ground, "What the fuck, Debbie? Get the hell off of me!" 

"We can't let you go, Frank." Lip said.

"You're not the boss of me."

He rolled over and shoved Debbie into the wall causing her to smack the back of her head.

"Jesus Christ, Frank!" Lip screamed.

It had Carl running down the stairs. He saw Debbie holding her head and Frank sitting up, "What the fuck is going on down here?" 

Liam walked down moments later with his phone in his face but didn't say anything. He just stared at everyone.

"Frank want to go bug Ian for money and then proceeded to shove our sister into the wall." 

Frank scoffed and pushed himself to his feet, "She's okay, Lip. No need to freak out."

Debbie shook her head and stood up, "I don't care if you shove me, Frank but you're not going to Ian's."

"I'm going to call Ian and see if he's even home." Lip spoke, pulling out his phone.

He walked into the kitchen and dialed Ian's number and hoped that he would answer. 

After calling him four times and receiving no answer, Lip began to feel better. Ian wasn't home which meant that Frank couldn't bother him. He put his phone on the counter and turned around only to see that Frank was gone.

"Fuck." Lip whispered.

"Now what?" Carl asked.

"We make sure Frank doesn't actually go to Ian's." Debbie replied.

_  
Ian sighed as he shut the car door. He looked over at Mickey who was grimacing in pain, "I'm so sorry, Mick. I didn't mean to hurt you even more." 

Mickey shook his head, "It's okay, Gallagher. Don't worry about it. Lets just get home." 

Ian put the bag of prescriptions in the cup holder in between the seats. He took Mickey to get checked out once again only to get extra bottles of pills so they wouldn't have to leave the house.

He picked up his phone and saw that he had missed calls from Lip so he instantly called him back, "Lip, what's going on?"

He listened as Lip told him what just happened and he felt the bile rising up his throat. He couldn't Mickey out because he needed to be in bed but he couldn't go back home.

"Don't worry, Lip. I'll think of something. I'll let you know what happens."

He hung up and put his phone in the spare cup holder, "We're not going home."

"What do you mean we aren't going home?"

"Terry is with Frank and Frank is going to go by my place to borrow money. I can't have you there."

"Fucking hell. Just take me back, Ian. I promise things will be okay. He thinks we're just friend right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then that's what we are. We'll get back and you can clean up the living room and I can hang out in the spare room. You'll just have to hide mine and Mandy's shit. We'll just tell them I got drunk last night and needed a place to stay."

"I don't know, Mickey."

"It'll be fine. I'll even give some money that you can give Frank."

"No. I'll do everything else but I'm not giving Frank any of your fucking money. You just stay in the room and stay quiet. Can you do that?" 

"I can do that." Mickey assured, "Lets hurry up before they get there then."

_  
Mickey wasn't going to admit it but he was nervous. Sitting in the bedroom with the door closed and having no way of moving if needed freaked him the fuck out. He wanted to make sure Ian was okay but he was stuck in the fucking bed. He really hated himself at the moment.

Ian had locked the bedroom door so Frank couldn't get nosy. It made Mickey feel trapped but he knew it was the best thing to do at the moment. Ian knew even with Mickey being slightly injured that his temper could take over. 

"Idiot." Mickey whispered.

He grabbed his phone and began texting Iggy, Colby and others to see how things were working out. They had his money ready for him and had everything in the right places which made Mickey happy. It made him even happier that he didn't have to do all of it for the next few days. Some time off sounded nice. It'd be even nicer if Mandy didn't live here. 

Once he heard the front door open he tensed up a bit. He listened to make sure that nothing was said out of the way. he'd end up getting his ribs fucking broken over the red headed idiot he had secretly grown to love.   
_  
"What do you want, Frank?" Ian asked, eager to get both men out of his apartment.

"Just wanted to see how my favorite son is."

Ian rolled his eyes, "How much do you need?"

"I'm offended that you would think I only want you for money." Frank gasped, putting a hand on his chest.

"Christ," Ian mumbled, "Just tell me how much you want."

Terry was walking through his house as if he owned the place and Ian's heart was hammering. He had tossed Mickey and Mandy's things into his room and shoved them into his closet.

"Terry, can you do me a favor and not just walk into my house?"

Terry turned to say something but his eyes moved over to a bottle that sat on the edge of Ian's kitchen counter, "You taking pills? You're the crazy one aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm crazy." 

Terry walked over to look at the pill bottle while Ian turned back to Frank.

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you fuck off." Ian said, completely irritated.

"Make it a hundred."

"Fine wha-"

"Mickey!" Terry shouted.

Ian about jumped out of his skin, "What the fuck, Terry?"

"These pills are prescribed to Mickey. Where the hell is he?"

Oh shit, Ian cursed.

"He left them here. He got drunk the other night and he needed somewhere to go. He left them here." Ian lied, "Anything else?"

"What's he need them for?"

"None of your business."

"Alright, Terry," Frank spoke, "Lets not cause problems. My son here is giving me money and we can head out of here."

"I know Mickey's here." Terry grumbled, "And I'm going to get my hands on that little prick if it's the last thing I do."

"It will be the last thing you do if you touch him!" Ian shouted.

"So he is here?!" Terry yelled, "Mickey!"

Ian pulled out his phone and sent one message to a group of people consisting of Mandy, Lip, Carl and Kevin. He only hoped they'd get here in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian have been together again for two months. I love my babies.


	18. It's Okay, Mick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian own my heart and I will talk about them until I'm 82.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been updated earlier but I've had Christmas things going on so here ya go! :D 
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

"Get out of here before I call the fucking cops and send you back to jail, Terry." Ian threatened, "This is my house and you have no fucking right trying to snoop."

"I have every right when my son is probably here getting rubbed up on my some faggot." Terry sneered.

Lip laughed, "Alright, alright, you piece of shit. You've had your fun now get your ass out of here." 

"I want to talk to Mickey." Terry huffed, "If you don't let me see him I'll call the cops."

"Mickey is an adult, Terry!" Ian spat, "They can't do shit."

Terry just stared at Ian knowing the young boy had a point.

Just then the bedroom door came unlocked. Everyone could hear the click. Ian was not expecting to see Mickey groaning as he walked out to the living room.

"I'm right here you piece of shit. What do you want?"

Terry looked back at him, "The fuck are you doing here with him?"

"A better question is what are you doing here?" 

Mandy's voice echoed through the apartment as she walked in. Ian made a note of the bat that was in her hand. If they were anywhere else he would have allowed her to beat the shit out of him but here in his apartment wasn't the best place for that to happen.

"Mickey, get back to bed." Ian ordered, "We can take care of him."

"It's fine, Ian. If he wants to talk then he can talk to me right now. After this I want nothing more to do with him. So spit it out, Terry. Whatever bullshit you have to say then you can say it."

Frank had left leaving them all to deal with his friend. Ian silently cursed the man but was partially thankful that he left. He didn't have to give him money after-all.

"I want you and your sister back at the house. Don't want you living with this faggot anymore."

"I'm gay, everyone knows that. No need to say it every fucking time you open your mouth." Ian spat.

"Ian." Mickey warned.

"No, Mick. I'm telling your dad that he doesn't have to let everyone know that I'm gay and he's a homophobic prick."

"What'd you call me?"

"A homophobic prick!"

"So what? Gays are disgusting and I'm not letting you turn my son gay."

Ian rolled his eyes, "You can't turn people gay."

Kevin finally stood up, "Alright, Terry, if you don't get out of here right now then don't expect to be allowed back in the Alibi."

"You can't do that!"

"It's my bar and I'll do it if I have to." 

Terry looked over at his son and everyone held their breath.

Then it felt as if all the air in Ian's lungs got pulled right out.

Terry had walked over and pinned Mickey right against the wall causing Mickey to let out a loud groan of pain.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Ian shouted.

He went to go after him but Mandy pulled him back. She handed him the bat, "Have at him. I'll lock the door."

He grinned before running over. He swung the bat back and ignored Kevin and Lip yelling at him not to do it.

Terry spun and stared at him before grabbing the bat. He proceeded to shove Ian into the wall. That sent Kevin, Lip and Mandy into action.

"You piece of disgusting shit!" Terry screamed, "Stay away from my kids!"

He grabbed Ian by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You don't give two fucks about your kids!"

Mandy had helped Mickey to the couch who was cursing because he couldn't do anything.

"I give a fuck if they hang out with disgusting homos like you!"

Kevin grabbed Terry's arms and pulled him off of Ian. He pulled his arms behind him and tried to hold him the best he could. Kevin was in shape and everyone knew it but Terry was dangerous. 

Lip took the bat and slammed it into both of Terry's knees sending the man to the floor in pain. Kevin let go of his arms and watched as the older man grimaced.

"You're going to stay the fuck away from my brother." Lip threatened, "You're going to stay away from Mickey and Mandy. You got that?"

"I'm not listening to you either." Terry groaned.

"I'm the one with the bat right now so you don't have much choice. I'll beat it into you until you get it." 

"My fucking son-"

Mickey interrupted by yelling, "I'm not fucking gay, Dad!"

The outburst had everyone jumping.

Ian didn't look at Mickey. He stared at the ground because he knew what Mickey was going to yell. The last thing he wanted was to see Mickey's face and for Mickey to see Ian's face.

Terry looked up at his son and huffed, "You sure about that?"

Mickey stood up and ignored the pain in his body, "Yes. I'm not fucking gay. Ian's just a friend."

Mickey didn't look at Ian. He couldn't. If it hurt him to say the words then he definitely didn't want to see the pain on Ian's face from hearing them.

"What are you doing?" Mandy whispered.

He looked at her, "Protecting myself." 

He looked back at Terry who stood back up.

"So this queer is just a friend then?"

"Yeah. Just a friend." Mickey gulped.

Terry rubbed his chin, "Don't want you or Mandy staying here. He might give you Aids or some kind of disease."

"Are you fucking stupid?" Lip laughed, "All that time in jail and you're telling me you never made someone your bitch?"

"It doesn't make me no faggot."

"Oh, alright. Whatever." Lip scoffed, "You still stuck your dick in a due so I wouldn't-"

Terry hauled off and punched Lip sending Ian into a frenzy. Ian felt like he was going to vomit, his head hurt and he felt his entire body shaking for many reasons. He had to get Terry out before he lost control.

"Get out of here!" Mickey shouted, "I'm not fucking gay. I'm not a faggot. I don't like dudes. I don't like Ian. I don't take it in the ass and I don't give it in the ass. For fuck sake! I'm not fucking gay!" 

"That's it." Kevin scolded, "You're officially banned."

It was a struggle to help Kevin get Terry out of his place while Mandy tended to Lip. But once Kevin and Terry were both gone he felt like he could breathe. Though it felt like his entire world just shattered in a matter of moments he knew he had to go back to his place. He had to help his brother, had to clean up the mess that was just made with Mickey somehow and just get his head back on straight.

_

Mickey had disappeared into the bedroom again. Ian's bedroom. He was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling wishing that he could fix shit. Mandy had left because she knew that Ian and Mickey had to talk so now Mickey was alone swarming in a million thoughts.

"Mickey?"

The sound of Ian's voice had him wanting to run right out of there even with the pain he was feeling.

"In here!" Mickey shouted.

He kept his eyes up and tried to convince himself not to look at Ian no matter what. It would only make things worse.

The door opened.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked.

"I should ask you that. You're the one who got shoved into the wall." Mickey replied.

"Look at me, Mickey. Please. Don't make this shit harder than it already is."

Mickey sighed and looked at Ian who was sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry, Gallagher." 

"Don't apologize. I knew that you weren't out to him and you have to do whatever you can to protect yourself."

"And you, Gallagher. I was protecting you more than anything. It's one thing for him to know that you're gay it's another thing for him to know that you and I are together."

Ian sighed but he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Mickey said all those things for protection but it was how Mickey sounded. He sounded so serious, defensive. It hurt Ian more knowing that Mickey couldn't be who he was with his dad than it did knowing Mickey had to lie about him and their relationship. 

Ian loved him and he wanted to tell Mickey but he couldn't do that now. Not anytime soon that he could foresee.

"I'm sorry, Gallagher." Mickey continued, "I hated saying that shit but I can't come out to him."

Ian smiled sadly at him and Mickey wanted to bash his own head in with the bat.

"You going to sleep in here tonight?" Ian asked, "I hope you do." 

Mickey took a deep breath before saying words he really didn't want to say, "I think it's best if I go back home, Ian."

"What?" Ian gasped, "Are you crazy? I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go but I have to do what I can to keep Terry from coming after you. It doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you because I do." 

"Wait a fucking minute," Ian laughed harshly, "Are you dumping me?" 

"I'm not dumping you. We just need a break until Mandy and I can figure out some fucking way to send that asshole back to prison."

"A break, huh?" Ian asked, "That's what you want?"

"No that's not what I want! I just want you to be able to live your life without having to worry about my dad trying to kill you."

"And what about you?" Ian asked, "You think I want you living under the same roof with him?"

"I did long before you came into the picture." Mickey told him.

"Well that was then, Mick. I'm in the picture now and I don't want you near him."

Mickey sighed, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Gallagher. Trying to protect myself and you is fucking complicated."

"I can protect you, Mickey. Just stay here and nothing will happen. We can go away for the weekend or the week. Whatever you want."

Mickey's face softened, "You'd do that for me?"

"I would." Ian replied.

He moved closer so he could grab Mickey's hand but he didn't say anything else. He didn't know what to say. He just knew that he didn't want Mickey walking out on him and leaving him like it didn't matter.

"I'm going to be bedridden for a few more days, Gallagher. I'm not going to be any use. Especially when you have to work because you'll do nothing but worry."

"I will figure something out, Mickey. Just please-" Ian gulped, "Don't leave. If you have to keep telling your dad that you're not gay and all that shit that's okay. I just want you here because you and I know the truth that's all that matters isn't it?"

"Course it is." Mickey agreed, squeezing his hand, "But what about Mandy?"

"She's staying here too. Both of you are stuck with me and we'll figure out some way to get your dad locked back up."

"Okay." Mickey sighed, "Okay." 

_  
That night it didn't take long for Mickey to fall asleep but Ian stayed awake just staring at him. He was asleep on his back with the blankets low on his hips. One hand was behind his head while the other was in between them touching Ian's. 

Ian smiled softly and ran his fingers down Mickey's arm as the older boy slept. He wanted to tell Mickey he loved him but after what happened earlier he knew he had to keep those feelings locked inside for a while. At least until Terry was back in prison where he clearly belonged.

Because Mickey belonged here beside Ian no matter if it was in Ian's apartment, Mickey's house or a whole new place. Mickey belonged with him and Ian was going to do whatever it took to make sure they got to live their lives together in peace and safe.

Ian snuggled down under the blankets and sighed. He had so many thoughts running through his mind. He needed to get Terry out of the picture before Mickey decided to truly leave him. He wanted them to be able to make a life together and the only way they'd be able to do that is if Terry was gone. There were a few people who could probably help Ian in making that happen but Mickey wasn't one of them.

He'd have to keep Mickey in the dark if he wanted this plan to work. He leaned over and kissed Mickey's forehead. Soon he'd be able to tell Mickey how he felt about him and he couldn't wait. He just wanted the freedom they had before Terry popped up.

And in the process of gaining back their freedom he was going to make sure that Mickey and Mandy were both safe. He was going to push back his selfish needs of wanting them all to himself and focus on their actual safety because that was the most important thing to Ian. 

He rolled over and grabbed his phone and made a group text with a few people. Mandy luckily had gotten up a few moments ago and replied. They talked for a good hour trying to form together their plan and by the time Ian fell asleep he was confident that Terry wouldn't be around much longer.  
_

They waited until Mickey was back on his feet and was going back to doing his illegal work. Ian was worried but he was happy that Mickey was back and could do what he wanted.  
More than anything he couldn't wait to get Mickey alone. He had been hard the whole time Mickey was bedridden and getting off in the shower wasn't very pleasant anymore. He could only imagine how Mickey was feeling.

"I came home early because I need you to fuck me." Mickey spoke, "I'm hard and I'm tired it."

Ian laughed and put his beer down, "That's why you lost money?"

"Oh, I didn't lose money. Iggy is holding it for me. I trust him more than Colby. I'll get it from him once I get what I want from you."

Ian grinned, "I can't fight with you. Been desperate to get you back into bed but I'm not going to be too rough with you yet."

"Fuck it!" Mickey shouted, "Just pound me into the bed for crying out loud."

"Alright, Mick," Ian laughed, "You asked for it."

 

"For crying out loud!" Mickey groaned, "Get the fuck in me!"

Ian slowly pulled off of Mickey's cock and grinned up at the Mickey's flushed face, "Alright, baby. Hold on tight."

Mickey licked his lips and spread his legs further for Ian to crawl between them. The red head poured some lube onto his palm and wrapped his hand around his own cock. He spread it around a bit before settling in between Mickey's legs.

"Christ." Ian mumbled, "Missed you like this."

"It was a week, Gallagher. You saying you can't go a week without me?"

"You're the one who came home early because you wanted my dick in your ass." Ian teased.

Mickey opened his mouth but what he was going to say turned into a deep groan as Ian pushed inside of him.

"Holy fuck." Ian gasped, pushing all the way in, "Holy fuck. Okay, give me a few minutes."

He couldn't breathe. It felt like forever since he was last with Mickey and all of a sudden it felt like Mickey was just squeezing his cock causing him to get lightheaded.

Mickey squirmed and groaned at the feeling of Ian throbbing inside of him, "Fuck, Gallagher. Get moving."

"Impatient bitch." Ian chuckled.

"Oh shut up! Fuck me you idiot!"

Ian leaned down and captured Mickey's lips with his own. He groaned into the kiss when he felt Mickey's tongue running along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and allowed Mickey to slide his tongue against his own. They made out for a few moments while Ian stayed still inside of him. Both were still eager for release.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, "Okay, okay. Fuck me you idiot."

Ian pulled back and put his hands on the mattress and wasted no time in pulling out and pushing back in.

Mickey groaned and arched his back off the bed, nails running down Ian's back. 

Ian licked his lips and tucked his face into Mickeys' neck lifting the other boys legs up on his waist so his ass was raised off the bed a bit. It allowed him to push deeper into Mickey.

"Fucking hell." Ian whimpered, "Feel so good, Mick. How in the hell did you think I was going to let you walk out on me?"

Mickey gasped, "I wasn't going to-fuck-walk out on you."

"That's right." Ian groaned.

He licked up Mickey's neck who tipped his head back so Ian could have more access to his skin. 

His pace never slowed. He continued to push into Mickey's prostate causing the older boy to shake underneath him.

"Ian, Ian, Ian!" Mickey groaned, "Fucking hell!"

"So needy." Ian chuckled, sucking his earlobe into his mouth.

Mickey was about to fall apart. Ian was the spawn of satan and he wanted to punch him but he also wanted to cuddle him and suck his dick. He could punch him later.

"Come on, Mick. I want you to cum for me without my help. Want you to cum just from my cock. Paint that pretty skin of yours."

"Fuck you and that dirty mouth." Mickey gasped.

Ian had pushed into him so hard that Mickey almost got whiplash from tossing his head back so fast.

The two continued for ten minutes before their orgasms crept up on them. They were out of their minds after their orgasms left their shaking bodies.

"Holy shit." Ian whispered.

"I'm going to get my money now."

Mickey went to roll off the bed but Ian reached for him and pulled him back down.

"You're not going anywhere.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it, tough guy?"

Ian rolled over and pinned Mickey to his back with his wrists above his head, "I'm going to make it to where you don't want to leave."

"You already up for a round two?" Mickey chuckled.

"That a problem?"

"Oh, not at all. But you're going down tough guy!"

The two wrestled all over the bed and it resulted in Mickey pinning Ian down and indeed having a round two.


	19. Better Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that people are actually enjoying this story lmao. Sometimes I feel like giving up but you people who read anything I write are why I continue. So thank you o much. I love you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a Christmas gift from me to you. I hope you all have a safe holiday and get whatever you asked for. If you don't celebrate, stay safe, stay happy. I love you.

"I haven't seen much of you lately." Colby spoke, lighting up a cigarette.

"I don't want to be at this house if I don't have to, Colby." Mickey replied, "I still have jobs to do and money to make. Not even that shithead of a father is going to keep me from doing that." 

Colby watched Mickey count his money but didn't say anything. He didn't really know what to say to Mickey anymore.

"What are you staring at? Fuck off." Mickey snapped, glaring at his friend, "If you have something to say then just spill it." 

Colby sighed, "I just don't think you're the same anymore."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mickey questioned, "What about me has changed?"

"Sure you still do the jobs, make the money and all that good shit but at the end of the day you're never here. You're always with Ian. Hell, you and I haven't done anything that didn't consist of drugs and guns in a while all because of Ian."

"Because of Ian? He has fuck all to do with this shit, Colby. I'm with him and you know that. Maybe if you get your head out of your ass and find someone of your own you wouldn't be so dependent on my company all the time."

"Oh? You got a boyfriend now so that makes you better than me?"

"Yeah because I don't treat him like shit. If you wouldn't have been such a dick you'd probably still be with Mandy."

"Well newsflash, Milkovich, Mandy has her eyes on someone else anyway so that is done with. You're still nowhere better than me when we're in the same town doing the same fucking things."

Mickey put his money away and looked at his stupid friend, "You know what makes me better than you? I do these jobs, I make the money and yeah I go home to a hot red head that fucks me good and hard and actually cares about me. You do the jobs then come back here to this shithole and do what? Sit on your ass with Iggy and the others watching pornos? Ian and I go out, we take care of each other and we spend time together. I'm helping Ian out with his bills and food right now as he finds his job because it's the least I could do since he's letting me live with him. You're mooching off of Iggy even though you have your own fucking money and if it weren't for Mandy you wouldn't even be living here. So yeah, I do think I'm better because I'm actually making myself useful around Ian's place and helping him out. You aren't doing shit for yourself or anyone else around here."

He stood up to leave but Colby stood up and glared at him, "Get out of my way, Colby."

Colby put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table before facing Mickey again, "Newsflash once again, Mickey, I do have a life of my own. I do make myself useful. I'm the one sitting here with your prick of a father that walks in and out of this house at all hours. He leaves sober but always comes back drunk. I'm the one that takes shit from him so Iggy doesn't have to. When Iggy isn't here, I lie. I lie so Iggy isn't the one getting the black eyes or busted lips. I'm protecting Iggy because you're not here doing that anymore."

"I'm not Iggy's fucking keeper!" Mickey shouted, "He's a big boy and he can take care of himself. He has enough money to get out of this place and get his own. He fucking knows that. He could leave whenever he wanted and get away from Terry. So could you but neither of you do that because you both still have the minds of a child that think these illegal moves that we make are all that we have right now. There's more to life than beating the shit out of people, Colby."

"Gallagher is really turning you into a fucking pansy, Mickey. A couple months ago you'd be punching any guy who looked at you that way."

"A couple months ago Ian wasn't around so fuck off."

"Well," Colby scoffed, "He's more important to you than I am isn't he?"

"Jesus Christ, Colby. When did you turn into such a fucking sap? You're my best friend. Ian is my boyfriend. The importance in my life are on different levels." Mickey informed him.

"He's higher up than me."

"If you don't shut up and stop acting like a jealous ex I'm going to send you six feet under. I'm tired of hearing you talk shit like you know anything!"

"I know you!" 

"What the hell is going on here?" Mandy asked, staring at the two, bags in her hands.

"Nothing." Colby lied.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "I brought a few groceries over for you guys. Tell Iggy he can pay me back whenever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

Colby looked at Mickey, "At least someone gives a shit."

"Fuck off, Colby." Mandy warned, "Mickey's life has nothing to do with you."

"You both live with that fucking ginger so of course you would say that."

"His life isn't my business unless he's in trouble or some sort of danger, shit head. Now, take these groceries into the kitchen."

Colby mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the bags and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Mick, what are you doing here? If Terry comes home and sees you he's going to think you're living here again."

"Just came to get my money. You talk to Gallagher?"

"He's with his siblings." Mandy replied, "He'll be home in a couple hours. You want to go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good. If I stay around here any longer I'm going to beat the living shit out of Colby." 

_

"You honestly think you'll be able to get him locked up again?" Kevin asked.

Ian nodded, "If we go about it the right way. I'm not bringing Mickey into this though. He'd get pissed at me or even worse his dad would go after him." 

"Alright," Lip began, "If you're completely sure about this I'm in."

"I'm sure. This will keep Mickey and Mandy safe and that's what I want more than anything."

"Count me in." Carl spoke, walking into the room, "I have your back no matter what the hell you're going to do."

"I'll tell Terry he can come back to the bar." Kevin said, "Then I'll call you the next time he's there."

"I'll be there during the day." Lip informed them, "Carl, once I give you the signal you call the cops alright?"

"You can count on me." 

Ian was honestly taken back that his brother offered to do what he was going to do all in order to keep Ian from getting his neck ripped off. 

"What friend are you going to have come over?" Ian asked, "I didn't think any of your friends would be willing to do this."

Lip grinned, "Iggy. He's helping me out."

Ian's eyes widened, "Are you serious? Iggy wants to do this?"

He nodded, "He said he wants to get Terry out of the picture so things can go back to normal. He's ready and willing to do whatever it takes."

"What if your boyfriend finds out?" Carl wondered, "He'd be pissed wouldn't he?"

"He'd beat my ass." Ian chuckled, "But I'm willing to risk that."

"Alright," Lip laughed, "Lets get our shit together before we put this plan into action." 

 

Ian was nervous about it even though it wasn't happening yet. In a couple days Ian would be in the Alibi where Terry would sit with his stupid friends probably including Frank. He just had to make sure that no one got in the way and that the plan stayed on the right path. Otherwise, he was fucking screwed.  
_

After a couple days of staying in bed and just being together, Mickey woke up one evening to find that Ian wasn't in the bed or anywhere in the apartment for that matter. Just a simple note was on the fridge telling Mickey that he'd be back soon and to not leave the apartment.

As if Mickey was going to listen to a piece of paper. He wouldn't even listen to Ian if he was there.

He stepped into a hot shower and took his time washing his hair and the rest of himself. After drying off and changing into some warmer clothes he grabbed his wallet and keys. He made sure the door was locked before walking out of the apartment building to his car.

He was shocked to see Colby leaning against it with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you fucking stalking me now?" Mickey asked.

"There's something you should know." Colby said, ignoring Mickey's remark, "It's kind of important."

"Anything that comes out of your mouth isn't important. Now back away so I can pull away without hitting you."

"It's about your boyfriend and your dad."

Mickey stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at Colby, "What the fuck? What's going on? How did you find anything out? Is he okay? Where is he?"

"I overheard Iggy talking to him a few days ago on the phone. I don't know the full details of it but I do know they plan on getting your dad locked back up again tonight at the Alibi. Apparently Ian's brother will be playing as a gay guy to disturb your father or some shit. I don't know, Mick. All I know is they're going to try and get your dad to start a fight so he can get arrested for breaking his parole.

"Son of a fucking bitch." Mickey mumbled, "He's going to get himself killed trying to mess with Terry!"

"Lip is there if that's his name, uh some guy named Carl and Kevin is there." Colby informed him, "Iggy's there too."

"Jesus Christ. Does Mandy know about this?" 

He nodded, "Yup. She's on her way there now."

"No one thought to tell me about this shit?!"

Mickey ran over to the drivers seat ignoring the cars that honked and swerved to miss him. He slid in and hesitated before yelling at Colby to get in the car. Then he sped off down the road causing his tires to screech against the road. He didn't care about burning his tires or speeding. He just cared about getting to the Alibi as fast as he could without killing himself before his father killed the best thing to ever happen to him.  
_  
Terry was sitting in the corner booth with his regulars while Ian stood in the back room with everyone else.

"How exactly do we go about this?" Carl asked, "How is Lip going to just go out and be gay or whatever?"

"That's where I come in." Iggy spoke up, "I'm going to go over to Terry and tell him there's someone I want him to meet."

"Then I come in and I'll act as Iggy's little boyfriend." Lip chuckled.

"No offense, Lip, but Iggy you could do so much better." Ian teased.

Lip laughed, "I deserved that."

Kevin looked out the window, "I'm only one man but I'm here to break up anything if it gets too out of hand before or if the cops need to get here."

"Where's Veronica?" Lip asked.

"She's at home with the girls. Fiona is helping her out so I can do this."

"What does Veronica think you're doing?" Ian asked, glancing out the window into the bar.

"Just pulling an extra day for extra money is all. I told her she could take some time off because you all would be helping."

"Nice lie." Iggy complimented, "So, when do we do this?"

Mandy walked in the back door into the back room, "Guys, we're going to have to do this now."

"What happened?" Ian asked.

"I'm going to beat the living fuck out of Colby that's what happened. He spoke to Mickey and told him what he heard from eavesdropping on Iggy's conversation."

"Shit." Ian cursed, "Alright, alright. Iggy, Lip, you two ready?"

They both nodded.

"Go be gay!" Carl shouted.

Kevin walked back out behind the bar to serve drinks and pretend that everything was normal. Iggy walked out over towards Terry while Lip sat at the bar. 

"Iggy! The hell you doing here? Mind getting me a beer?"

"Way ahead of you."

Iggy put the four beers on the table, "Actually want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? What's that?" He grunted, taking a sip of his beer.

"Finally got myself a relationship after all this time of you telling me I needed to get my dick sucked." Iggy said, cringing inside. 

Terry laughed, "There ya go boy! When am I going to meet the lucky bitch? She got a nice set of tits on her? Better yet how's her ass?"

Iggy put a hand behind his back and put up his thumb signaling for Lip to walk over.

"I'd be ready to call the cops." Ian whispered, looking out into the bar, "This isn't going to end well." 

Carl grabbed his phone, "You give me the sign and I'm dialing."

_

Mickey was pissed. Ian wasn't answering his phone calls so he had to call his sister. He was only minutes away now but he felt like he couldn't drive fast enough.

"You're going to kill us!" Colby screamed, "I'm surprised you haven't wrecked yet!"

Mickey scoffed, "Please."

Moments later Mickey came to a screeching halt out front of the bar. He wasted no time getting out of his car and when he heard yelling from inside he wasted no time running inside.

"You're telling me you're some faggot!?" Terry screamed, "I won't have any faggots living in my house! Pack your shit and get out!"

He shoved Iggy who acted without any thoughts and shoved Terry right back.

"Call now." Ian whispered, "Like, immediately." 

He pushed the door open and walked out just in time for Terry to swing at Lip sending him backwards into a table.

"Hey!" Kevin yelled, "That's enough or you can get out!"

"Tell these fucking homos to get out of this bar."

Terry turned around and his eyes landed on Ian, "That red headed queer started all of this shit. His disease is rubbing off on to other people!"

He yelled and ran after Ian but Ian moved out of his way sending Terry flying over the pool table.

"I have nothing to do with that shit!"

Just then Terry's friends got out from the booth and headed over in Terry's defense.

Mickey had to act before they got a hold of Ian.

And that meant doing something he really didn't want to do but had to do.

He slammed the door shut right on Colby's nose not aware that the boy had been walking in behind him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to glare over at Mickey.

Ian's eyes widened, "Mickey?!"

"I want everyone to shut the fuck up and listen to me, alright?"

"What are you doing here?" Terry asked, "You and your sister get your asses back to the house! Everything bad started when this fucking red head got into our business."

"No, actually," Mickey began, "Things got better because of that red head."

"Please," Terry scoffed, "He gave you a place to live only because he wants to fuck you. But you're not gay! You topped in jail because Milkoviches aren't no bottom!"

"Is Mickey adopted?" Ian whispered, causing Iggy to laugh.

Terry looked back at him before glaring back at his son, "Iggy is fucking gay, Mickey! He's spreading his sickness to the Milkoviches, Mickey! Before you know it your sister will be eating carpet and you'll be sucking dick. That's not how I raised you."

"Iggy isn't fucking gay! I am!" Mickey shouted.

The world seemed to stop moving and the entire bar went quiet.

Ian held his breath and really hoped that the cops would get here soon because he knew something bad was about to happen.

"I'm a big old mo." 

He gulped and kept his eyes right on Terry's face. For a few seconds he didn't say anything.

"I'm going to kill you!" Terry yelled.

That's when things went down a completely different path.

Terry went straight for Mickey resulting in the two beating the hell out of each other. Mickey ended up on his back with Terry on top of him beating him over and over. The blood   
was flying.

Ian grabbed a chair and swung it hard down over Terry's back ending him to the ground in pain, "Leave him the fuck alone!" 

Terry's friends joined in on the fight causing Lip, Iggy and Colby to join in on the mess that was being made in the Alibi. 

Carl had called the cops and Kevin was trying to remain calm behind the bar. He had his eyes closed and was humming to himself. Kevin knew that something was going to happen but he still wasn't prepared for it. If Veronica found out she'd probably kill him.

_

"Get out of my house you fucking faggot!" Terry yelled.

The cop slammed him against the hood of his car causing him to groan at the impact.

"Fucking pole-smoking queer!" 

The other cop slammed Mickey on the hood of his car causing the young boy to fight against him in order to try and get to his dad.

"Fuck you don't worry about it! I've been staying with Ian since you got out of the fucking can bitch! But guess what we've been doing even when you were locked up? We've been fucking! And I take it! He gives it to me good and hard and I fucking like it! Fuck you! I suck his dick! I fucking love it! Fuck you!"

Ian would have been proud of Mickey if his face and entire body wasn't in so much pain right now.

"You're breaking parole, Terry. Back to the metal motel for you." The cop spoke, "In you go."

Mickey watched as his dad was put into the back of the cop car and grinned. He hurt all over but it was worth the pain to see his father getting hauled off.

The cop who was holding him finally let him go and told him he was free. Even when the cops drove off, Mickey stood there completely confused.

"Mickey?"

Mickey looked at Ian who was standing in front of him with a bloody face, "Christ, Gallagher."

Ian just shrugged with a goofy grin on his face, "I have no regrets. My planned work."

Mickey shook his head and sat on the hood of Ian's car, "Pretty sure this wasn't in your fucking plan."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

Mickey stared at him before answering, "I'm not mad." 

Ian walked closer to him and put his arm around him and kissed the top of his head, "I'm proud of you, Mickey. I really am."

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to start parading around in a fucking dress, Gallagher."

"I didn't say you had to now did I?" Ian chuckled, "But it's a shame since you do have really nice legs."

"You're a fucking dick."

Ian laughed which turned into a groan of pain, "I think I broke a rib."

"I think I chipped a fucking tooth."

"I think I better get you two back to the apartment before you decide to start another fight."

They looked over at Mandy who was staring at them with a look they couldn't read.

"You were in on this, Mandy. Don't you act pissed." Mickey scolded.

She rolled her eyes, "Get in Ian's car. I'll drive you both back while Colby drives Mickey's car."   
_

Though it took a lot of arguing with Ian, Mandy got her things together and was going to head back to the house.

"Look," She started, "We're both safe now, alright? You don't have to worry about us, Ian. Mickey is more than likely going to stay here and that's fine with me. You don't need me taking up any more of your space."

"You aren't!" Ian argued.

Mandy kissed his cheek, "You both need a shower and some pain medicine. I have a feeling you will both be feeling this shit tomorrow."  
_

They laid in bed that night after cleaning themselves up.

"Can't believe your brother was actually going to pretend to be gay with Iggy." Mickey laughed, "He must give a shit about you."

"Just as Iggy gives a shit about you."

Mickey sat up and groaned at the pain but he ignored it, "Gallagher?" 

"Yeah, Mick?"

"Maybe this isn't the right time to say this because we're both in pain and we won't be able to fuck." 

Ian laughed, "Just tell me, Mick."

"Pretty sure I love you, Gallagher. Maybe it's too fast or some shit but you went through this to keep me and my sister safe. No one else has tried and you succeeded. So yeah, pretty sure I fucking love your annoying ass."

Ian sat up ignoring the instant pain in his ribs. He reached for Mickey and pulled him in for a hard, heart-stopping kiss, "I fucking love you too, Mickey. Wouldn't have taken a beating like that if I didn't. Wanted to tell you a while ago but your father complicated shit."

"Well you know what? He's gone and we're safe now so Gallagher, I'm a fucking homo and I love a very annoying, ginger homo."

Ian smiled and traced his fingers down Mickey's jawline, "And I love who I'm pretty sure is the best looking homo in all of the country."

"Yeah, yeah." Mickey scoffed, "Stop kissing my ass."

"But I love kissing your ass." Ian remarked.

"Don't start shit! I can't get horny because my body hurts." 

"Fine, fine." Ian sighed, "I'll do some ass kissing tomorrow."

He kissed Mickey again and the two just made out for a few moments. Nothing rushed, nothing heated. Just simple kissing.

After pulling back, Mickey looked at Ian's face and he could swear that in that moment, he was truly the happiest he had ever been in his entire life.

"Hard to believe that just a couple months ago you really were the most annoying piece of shit I had ever met." Mickey said.

Ian grinned, "I'm still that person."

"No lie there."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep, asshole." 

Yeah, Ian thought, he was pretty fucking in love with the blue-eyed boy that was slowly falling asleep beside him.


	20. Gallagher, you fucking idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and if you don't celebrate I hope you had a lovely day anyway. I love you guys. Consider this a late gift. Sending you all love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know when this story is going to end lol. I'll let you guys know hahahaha.

Over the next few days it seemed as if life couldn't get any better. Terry was gone, Ian was still taking his pills, working at the Alibi and had a few interviews lined up. Mickey, of course, was still doing his illegal little jobs but it was bringing in good money. Coming home to Mickey sitting on his couch with a pile of it on the table was quite amazing to Ian.   
But he didn't care about the money Mickey made. He cared about nothing more than the fact they were both free and able to love each other. They actually had said "I love you" to each other and Ian was on cloud nine.

"The fuck you getting all sappy for?" Mickey asked, trying to shove Ian off.

But Ian clung to him and wrapped himself around Mickey and just snuggled against him, "Because I can finally love you in peace."

Mickey snorted, "You've been clingy these last few days, Gallagher. You alright?"

Ian looked up at him, "I'm happy. Just want to snuggle you."

"I've noticed that." He chuckled, "Hey uh, I have a serious question."

"Yes I'll bottom if you want me to."

Mickey laughed and shoved him, "Not fucking a guy in the ass."

Ian sat up and grinned at his boyfriend, "What's up then, Mick?"

"Well you know how you have interviews lined up and shit?"

"Yes. Why?"

"How would you rather just work with me? I know it's not legal but you make good money."

"I thought you didn't want me involved with that. I don't think Colby would be too happy either. I hear he isn't a fan."

"Colby is just a cry baby bitch who depends on everyone but himself. He'll get the fuck over it. Anyway, I'd like to know how you're doing and all that shit through the day but I understand if you don't want to. I probably get on your nerves."

Ian laughed, "You don't get on my nerves. I'd actually like to see you in motion and see how you work. I could just be your bodyguard and you pay me a percentage."

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, "How much we talking?" 

"A hundred bucks and I'll give you a blowjob every night."

"That's a deal I will gladly make. Wanna start it right now? I'll pay you afterwards."

"You got yourself a very weird deal, Milkovich."

 

"Shit." Mickey groaned, "Ye-Yeah okay. This is a good deal."

He gasped and grabbed on to the back of Ian's head as the red head continued to suck him off.

Ian's hands remained on Mickey's thighs as he moved his head up and down using only his tongue every few minutes.

"Christ." Mickey whispered.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he rolled his hips causing the tip of his cock to hit the back of Ian's throat. He licked his lips and kept his eyes closed as he focused on Ian's mouth and how it felt. Yeah, this was definitely a deal that Mickey would keep.

Mickey grunted as Ian went down and almost gagged around him, "Jesus, Gallagher."

Ian slowly pulled off and licked his lips but wrapped a hand around Mickey's shaft, "You okay?"

"Just get on me, asshole." Mickey ordered,"Or I'm going to do it all myself."

Ian groaned, "I'd love to see you touch yourself, Mick."

"Not tonight, Gallagher."

"But soon?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Now fuck me or shut up."

Ian didn't want to waste a second going back to the bedroom so he stripped himself of his clothes and tossed them on the floor.

"Right here then, huh?" Mickey asked, slowly stroking himself.

Ian grinned and grabbed Mickey's legs, "Not here but not the bedroom."

He wrapped Mickey's legs around him then grabbed Mickey's hips. Mickey yelped when Ian picked him up off the couch and clung to him as Ian walked into the kitchen. He sat Mickey on top of the counter.

"Gallagher, we eat out here!"

"Not all the time." Ian chuckled.

He leaned in and kissed Mickey to shut the other boy up.

Mickey sighed happily at the feeling of Ian's tongue against his, the feeling of his legs around Ian, the feeling of Ian's cock on the inside of his thighs.

"Okay, okay." Mickey panted, "Get in me."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Alright you horny bastard." 

He reached down and grabbed his cock to slowly push inside of Mickey.

Mickey groaned and grabbed on to the edge of the counter with one hand while the other tugged on Ian's hair, "Don't go slow with me, Ian."

"Fine." Ian huffed, "You want it fast and rough then that's what you're going to get." 

He pulled out then slammed back in causing Mickey to curse but Ian wasn't going to slow down. He was going to fuck into the other boy as if he hated him. 

Mickey was groaning and letting out small grunts. Ian really was giving it to him and he couldn't fucking breathe.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey moaned.

He tightened his legs around Ian before laying down onto the cold counter top. 

Ian bit his lip and hovered over Mickey and kissed him as he continued to fuck into him. Their bodies were pressed so close together that they could hear the racing of the other boys heart.

"Fucking hell." Ian gasped.

Mickey raked his nails down Ian's back cursing his name over and over again. 

Ian kissed him again before pulling back. He pulled his legs from around his waist and lifted them up to throw them over his shoulders. He angled Mickey's ass down and pushed inside again.

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried, "Ian!"

The usual tough, macho guy was a whimpering mess and Ian was pretty sure this side of Mickey was the absolute best.

"Shit, shit, shit." Ian groaned.

For a good ten minutes the two remained in the kitchen going at it. They were unaware that their neighbors had walked out and slammed their doors just to escape the noises the two were making. Even if they did know they wouldn't give a shit not when they were feeling incredible.

By the time they came down from their highs the sun was sitting low in the sky.

"We forgot to eat." Ian laughed, "But I have to take a shower before I do that anyway."

"I'll just order a pizza." Mickey told him, "I don't have the energy to cook anything."

"Sounds good to me. Get a few drinks while you're at it."

"Okay, boss. I'll do just that."

Ian smiled and kissed his forehead before disappearing into the bathroom to take his shower.

_

The following evening, Ian went with Mickey on one of his bigger runs. He kept by Mickey and stayed silent for the most part just watching Mickey work people who were late on payments and just jerking him around. Watching Mickey Milkovich was possibly the most beautiful thing, most fascinating thing as well.

"Stupid asshole." Mickey cursed, tossing the money into his suitcase, "I swear, Gallagher, if you weren't here I would have pounded his face into the cement."

Ian laughed and ruffled his hair causing Mickey to glare at him, "Violence isn't always the answer, Mick."

"For me it is especially when they piss me off."

"I have a weird question, Mickey." Ian started, "But have you felt like we are being watched all day?"

"You felt that too?" Mickey asked.

Ian nodded, "I just thought it was a weird thing from taking my pill late or whatever but it hasn't gone away." 

"I've felt it." Iggy spoke up, "Colby has too."

The two walked over to where Mickey and Ian stood by the car.

"We haven't heard anything." Colby informed him, "I thought I heard footsteps or whatever but I figured it was just Iggy behind me."

"Who would be watching us?" Ian asked, "Your father is locked up, Mandy certainly wouldn't be keeping an eye on you. My family has no idea that I'm with you at the moment."

Mickey scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know. I mean I know we have a few issues with people but nothing big that I know of. Unless someone is keeping shit from me."

"Why are you glaring at me?" Colby snapped, "I have nothing to do with anything anymore. Even Gallagher here has taken my spot."

"Your spot?" Mickey laughed, "What spot? You were never my fucking bodyguard, Colby. You helped me get the supplies and the money. Ian is here to protect us all. The hell is your problem?" 

"You're my fucking problem!" Colby screeched, taking a step forward.

Iggy grabbed his arm, "Don't do anything that you'll regret, Colby. You're just overreacting."

"No, Iggy! I'm tired of all this. Mickey, if you want to live with Gallagher that's all fine and fucking dandy. I don't blame you for wanting to get out of that house. But you're never there anymore. You only deal with us when it has to do with making money or some violent activity."

"I'm not your fucking mother, Colby. I'm not raising you and you don't need to be sucking my tit or kissing my ass twenty four seven. Get your own Goddamn life. It's not that hard. Find your own girlfriend and stop depending on me. You're a grown man." 

Ian stepped closer to Mickey because he could see the veins in his arms. Mickey was getting angry and when he got angry he flexed which just meant he was going to swing.

"Ian came along and all of a sudden you're different." Colby told him.

"I'm not different. I have a boyfriend that doesn't make me any different. I'm doing the same job I have done before Ian came around. I'm making money and still letting you live in my fucking house, Colby. I have helped you from the moment I met you. I got you out of that hellhole that you called a home and brought you to my place. I fed you, put a roof over your head and a place to sleep. We became best friends but that's it. I am not your parent, I am not your boyfriend. I'm not your decision maker. You can't hold my hand forever, Colby. It's time you move on and grow dependent on someone else because I can't fucking do it anymore." 

Ian saw Iggy's eyes widen so he followed his stare and saw Colby reaching for something in his pocket. What he was not expecting was Colby to pull out a small knife.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Ian asked, "You trying to get yourself hurt?"

"Oh? You going to hurt me, Ian?" Colby mocked, "Going to protect your boyfriend?"

"No shit I'm going to protect him. Put the fucking knife away before I make you."

"Don't worry about it." Mickey whispered, "He's not going to do anything."

"Don't test me, Mickey!" Colby yelled.

Ian could hear the frustration in his voice and he almost felt bad for Colby but even in the short time that Ian had known Colby he could almost visually see the hold that Mickey had on him. It was as if Colby didn't want to let go or share him with anyone else.

"Jesus Christ." Iggy mumbled, "Colby, you're acting like a child. Mickey has his own life to live. He has a fucking boyfriend! He doesn't want you! He won't ever want you! Stop acting like a jealous little bitch and get the hell over it! Fucking crying out loud."

People on the street had stopped to listen while mothers pushed their kids forward to get them away from the language. 

"Excuse me?" Mickey gasped, "The hell is he talking about, Colby?" 

"Nothing." Colby mumbled, "Just get this shit back to the house."

He shoved the knife back into his pocket and spun away from Mickey and Ian.

Mickey blinked unable to make sense of what he just heard but he didn't have time to think about that right now. He had to get this car back and unloaded before one of the curious people on the street decided to call the cops.

"Alright, Iggy, lets get this car back." Mickey ordered, "After that we can all go and grab something to eat."

Ian kept his eyes on Colby as Mickey walked towards the passenger seat and when he saw Colby shaking he knew he'd only have a second to think about what he was about to do.  
But he didn't need to think.

He wasn't going to let anyone harm Mickey even if it meant Ian took the blast or in this case the blade.

He moved across the sidewalk in seconds yelling as Colby's arm came back up. Mickey spun with wide eyes and watched as Ian tackled Colby to the ground.

"Fuck!" Mickey yelled, "Iggy, help!"

The two reached for Ian to pull him off of Colby but realized he was holding Colby down. He was keeping Colby from hurting Mickey or Iggy. But he wasn't protecting himself.

"Gallagher, let him go!" 

The next few moments became a blur.

It didn't take long for sirens to blast through the air.

But when Colby pushed Ian on to his back, Mickey felt as if all the air in his lungs had left his body.

"Son of a bitch! Gallagher!"

Mickey turned and swung hitting Colby right in the face sending him stumbling backwards on to the ground. Iggy grabbed his knife without a second thought.

Mickey knelt down by Ian and took his shirt off so he could press it against Ian's wound, "You're not fucking leaving me, Ian. I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

Ian laughed but it turned into a groan, "I'm not going anywhere, Mick."

He wasn't sure when it happened but Colby had got him right in the side. Mickey had to roll him up off his back so he could press his shirt against the wound. 

"Iggy!"

"Yeah, Mick? How is he?"

"Call Mandy and have her go over to the Gallagher house and let them know Ian's been hurt. Leave Colby on the street for all I care." 

Ian inhaled and groaned at the pain he felt when exhaling, "This shit hurts."

"No shit. You got stabbed, Gallagher. I swear to God, I'm going to fucking kill Colby."

"He's not worth it." Ian whispered.

"Hey!" Mickey snapped, "Don't you lower your voice on me, asshole. Be loud and annoying like you usually are."

Ian chuckled painfully, "I'll try, Mick."

Mickey glanced back at Colby who was sitting up against the car. He had his hand covering his bleeding nose and he was looking at Mickey with a look that showed pure shock.

"Mickey," He began, "I'm sor-sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I was angry I never intended-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Iggy shouted, kicking him in the side, "Just shut up, Colby. We're all about to be in a bunch of shit because you're a jealous little bitch." 

Mickey looked up at Iggy who was on the phone before looking back at Ian. He removed the shirt only to glance at the wound for a few moments. It had seeped through his shirt and was continuing to bleed.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Mickey mumbled.

He didn't want to wait for the ambulance. He was just losing time. He carefully wrapped his shirt around Ian's waist so it was still up against the wound. He grabbed his hand and carefully got him to his feet.

Ian groaned, "Fuck."

"I'm sorry, Gallagher. But I can't sit and wait for a fucking ambulance. I'm going to put you carefully in the back seat. Iggy, get in! We're going to the hospital and we're leaving Colby."

"You can't do that!" Colby shouted.

Iggy opened the passenger door hitting Colby in the head sending him to the ground. By the time he got up to his knees the car had already sped off down the road leaving him to his own bloody mess.  
_

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Mandy yelled.

She grabbed Colby by his hospital gown and shoved him against the wall.

"Mandy stop!" Iggy hissed, "You won't be able to see Ian if you kill Colby."

Colby stood up on shaking legs, "I didn't mean to, Mandy! I swear I was angry and I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"You better hope that Ian lives because if he doesn't then I'm letting Mickey have his way with you. You won't be having a proper burial."

Iggy grabbed her by the arm and tugged her out of Colby's room, "Go see, Ian, Mandy. I'll stay here even though I don't want to. Maybe I can knock something out of him. Just calm down, okay? Mickey and Ian's family will need you to remain calm."

Mandy wiped a tear away, "Iggy, I swear I'll end him if something happens to Ian."

"Just go be with your brother and Ian's family. Colby isn't going anywhere. Pretty sure I broke a few ribs when I kicked him so."

Mandy smiled softly before disappearing down the hallway. She knew Iggy could handle Colby if he needed to. She just hoped that her brother, Iggy and Ian wouldn't be heading to jail after all this shit settled down.  
_

"Mickey!"

Mickey was shaking. He couldn't get his legs to quit moving so when he looked up to see Ian's family running towards him he just couldn't stand up.

"Where is he?" Fiona asked, "What happened?"

"Colby." Mickey gulped, "Colby wanted to stab me but your brother took the blade. I had no idea Colby was going after me until Ian yelled and I turned to see him tackling Colby to the ground." 

"Fuck."Lip whispered, "How long have you been sitting here?"

"A while." Mickey told him, "They're doing what they can for him." 

Kevin sat beside Mickey, "How are you doing, Mickey?"

"I'm losing my fucking mind, Kevin. It's all my fault that Ian is here. I invited him to come with me today." 

"Don't blame yourself, Mickey." Debbie whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder, "This isn't your fault. Ian wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

Mickey sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, "I want you all to go see him first. I'm not calm enough to go in there yet."

"You sure?" Carl asked.

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. I need to get my shit together before I see him. They brought him out of surgery a while ago and now he's in the room two doors down on the left."

"Surgery?" Fiona choked.

"They had to stop the bleeding, Fiona." 

Mickey wasn't looking at any of them. He had his eyes closed and was hoping that when he opened them that he'd be at the apartment cuddled up on the couch with Ian. But he knew by the voices around him that he wouldn't get that wish. 

"Mickey!" 

He opened his eyes at the sound of Mandy's voice. He stood up and hugged her when she got closer.

"He's going to be okay, Mandy."

"I should be the one comforting you." She joked.

He hugged her a little tighter, "He was your friend before I fell in love with him, Mandy."

He knew no one would give him a hard time for saying that right now and he was thankful for it. Not that he cared if anyone knew how he felt about Ian but he was still a little nervous about it.

 

She sat with him when the rest of them went to go ask about Ian.

"You doing okay?" She asked.

He nodded, "I'm fine. I'm just anxious, Mandy. I need Ian to be okay and I also need to break Colby."

"Iggy is with him right now." Mandy said, staring at the wall.

"At least Iggy can keep his head about him and remain calm." 

The two sat there in silence watching doctors, patients and visitors walk back and forth. The didn't know what to say to each other so they kept their thoughts to themselves and for the first time in a long time they both prayed.  
_

"I'll be okay." Ian assured them, "Don't worry about me."

"Hard not to when you have needles in your arms and a tube on your face." Fiona said, sitting beside him.

Ian smiled at her, "I'm alive, Fi. I'll be out of here in no time."

"You scared the shit out of us." Carl gulped, "I don't cry man but that shit really got me. I'll kill someone if I have to."

"Don't worry, Carl, Mickey is probably going to do that himself." Veronica spoke, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Where is Mickey? Is he okay?"

"He's okay, Ian." Debbie informed him, "He's out in the hall with Mandy. He wanted us to see you first. He's not handling this very well."

Ian put his head back against his pillow and sighed, "This could have been him right now, guys. I wasn't going to let that happen. You protect the ones you love so I'm not sorry that I did what I did."

Fiona sighed, "We don't expect you to be sorry, Ian. We know you're going to protect the ones you love and we understand that. We just want you to be careful."

"I will be. If I didn't think I could handle something then I wouldn't do it. But I handled this and I'm fine. I mean I can't leave the hospital for a couple days and that sucks but I'll be fine. I'm alive."

"Fucking moron." Fiona sobbed.

She carefully hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Don't go fussing over me now." Ian chuckled, "I want you all to live your normal life knowing that I'm okay. Course you can always bring me better food."

"You can count on us to do that." Lip told him, "I hate to rush off but I got to be at work in an hour."

He walked over and took Ian's hand in his.

"Keep building those bikes, Lip. Don't worry about me."

"If I had a nickel for every second I did worry about you then I'd be able to pay the hospital bill." Lip joked, "But we should all be heading off anyway. We all have jobs and or kids to take care of."

They each took their time hugging Ian and telling him they loved him before reluctantly leaving, promising they'd be back tomorrow.  
_

"Mickey?"

He looked up to see Lip standing there," How is he?"

"You can go see for yourself. We all have to head out."

Mandy walked out of the bathroom at that moment and smiled softly at the sight of Lip, "Hey, Lip. How's he doing?" 

"He's awake and I'm sure he wants to see you both. I'll see you both later."

Mickey saw the look the two exchanged but really didn't care at the moment. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever care.

"Come on, Mick. Lets go cuss him for being a moron."

"That's the first thing I'll agree to do with you." Mickey spoke.

He had been a mess since the whole thing happened and it was clear. He couldn't hide the way he felt and he didn't want to.

"You sure you want me to go with you?" Mandy questioned, "You can go in first if you want."

Mickey shook his head, "He was your friend first, Mandy. You come with me." 

She smiled and put her arm around him as they walked into his room. The sight had Mickey wanting to vomit.

"Hey, Mandy, Mick." Ian smiled, "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Oh shut up, Ian." Mandy giggled.

She walked over and hugged him, "So happy you're okay, Ian. Don't know where I'd be without you."

He hugged her back, "You'd be completely lost no doubt."

He looked over at Mickey who shifted on his feet.

Mandy whispered in his ear, "He's probably a little nervous with me here. I won't be here long."

She pulled back and pushed her fingers through his hair just smiling at him before looking over her shoulder, "Get over here, Mickey. You're not going to hurt him."

"I'm going to wait." Mickey mumbled.

Mandy sighed then looked back at her best friend, "I'm going to let you two have your time. I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll bring you two something back."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Mandy. You're the best."

She smiled, "Once again, Gallagher, it's too bad you're gay."

Ian laughed and groaned at the shot of pain, "Get out of here before you kill me."

She squeezed his hand with a smile on her face before walking out of the room. She closed the door behind her leaving the two boys alone.

"Get over here, Mickey. I'm okay."

Mickey hesitated before walking over and sitting down in the chair beside his bed, "Are you sure?"

Ian held out his hand so Mickey put his hand in the red heads almost combusting at the feeling of their hands together. The slightest contact with Ian had Mickey dizzy the last couple days. Ever since his dad got locked up he had felt nothing but pure happiness thanks to the stupid red head.

"What are you thinking about?" Ian asked.

Mickey jerked out of his trance and looked into Ian's face, "You look fucking shitty with all this shit in you, Gallagher."

Ian grinned, "I know, I know. I'm a sight."

"You're still gorgeous, Ian." Mickey said, blushing.

"Awh, thanks, Mick."

"Shut up! You know I can't hit you right now."

Ian laughed softly, "You know I'm going to tell you what I told my family. I don't regret taking the blade for you."

"You're an idiot. You could have been killed!" 

"You could have been killed or hurt, Mickey. You think I was going to let that asshole fucking stab you?"

Mickey shrugged, "Never thought you'd actually risk yourself for me. I'm not worth dying or getting stabbed for."

"Mickey Milkovich you're a fucking idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You have been told all this shit all your life. You have been told that you are worthless, you won't amount to shit and that you're just a piece of shit, Mick. Who cares if you never graduated because you're making more money than people with diplomas probably ever will. Who cares if you had to hide most of your life? Because you're free now and you're so much stronger than you think. You're not South Side trash, Mick. You have a heart of gold despite not ever being told how special you are. You care so deep and you love so hard. You're worth absolutely everything and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how special you are not only to me but to the world."

"Ian Gallagher, you're a fucking-" Mickey choked on the rest of his words.

Ian squeezed his hands, "I know, I know. I'm a dumbass."

Mickey smiled through his tears, "Yeah, you are. But I love your dumb ass anyway."

"Get over here and kiss me then."

Mickey sat up and gently pressed his lips to Ian's for a few seconds before pulling back, "You need to get some rest, Gallagher. I'm going to go check on Iggy and Colby but I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

"Fuck you, Mickey."

Mickey laughed, "When you're better, Gallagher. Just get some sleep okay?"

He kissed Ian's forehead before walking out of the room to let Ian sleep. Once the door was closed behind him he felt like he could breathe. He had to get his shit together once again before he laid eyes on Colby.

Because if he didn't he would completely lose it.

For Ian, Mickey thought, you'll keep your shit together for him.


	21. Somewhere Greener. Somewhere Warmer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question for all my readers: what kind of house/surroundings do you see Ian and Mickey living in? If you could pick their home life what would you choose?

"I should kill you." Mickey whispered, "I should hold this pillow over your face and kill you."

Colby cringed at the tone of Mickey's voice, "I didn't mean to hurt him, Mickey. I swear."

Iggy sat in the corner scrolling through his phone but he was listening to every word.

"You just brought a knife because you wanted to stab me instead, right?"

Colby sighed, "You're going to be pissed if I tell you the truth."

"I am already beyond pissed! You fucking stabbed Ian!" 

"Just fucking listen to me!" Colby begged, "The truth won't make things better but I'm being honest with you."

Mickey leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms, "I'm listening."

"Iggy told me that I should tell you and just deal with the consequences especially since I'm not getting arrested." 

"You should be sitting in jail." Mickey scoffed, "But whatever. What is it?"

Colby sighed, "I wanted Ian out of the way and at first I thought if I hurt you he'd realize that being with you isn't worth it but then I realized if I really wanted him out of the way I'd have to get him. Pretending to go after you was the only way I could. I'm sorry, Mickey. Maybe I'm a little childish and all that but I didn't want to lo-"

"Shut up. Shut up right now. Don't finish that sentence because there is no point. You have lost me, Colby. For a month, for a year, I don't know but I am fucking done with you. Get out of my house and go somewhere else."

"You don't even live there anymore!"

"It's still my house! I want you to get your shit and get out of it. I'm done with you, Colby. I'm not going to deal with you any longer."

"I didn't want-"

"Whatever you didn't want to happen happened anyway. Fuck you, Colby. You and your immature jealous ass can live your life without me. You're done with our part of the deals."

Colby's jaw dropped, "I can't survive without that money."

"Yeah well who cares? Iggy?"

"Yeah, Mick?"

"Lets get out of here. I told Ian we'd bring him some better food."

Iggy stood up and put his phone in his pocket, "I guess this is goodbye for a while, Colby. So see ya later." 

He walked out of the room without looking back.

"Mickey, come on! I have been your best friend for so long!"

"You also told me to find a fucking relationship and the moment I do you turn into a jealous little bitch. Look where your jealousy led us, Colby. I'm not going to put Ian in anymore harm because you're insecure. Goodbye, Colby."

He closed the door behind him and followed Iggy out to the entrance. They were hungry themselves but Mickey made sure to get something to take back for Ian.

"You okay?" Iggy asked.

Mickey sighed, "I will be once Ian is out of this place. I swear to fucking hell, Iggy, if I see Colby again I'm going to end him."

"Don't worry about him anymore, Mickey. Lets just focus on eating, Ian and him coming home." 

 

Twenty four hours later and Ian was back home with Mickey, Iggy and his family surrounding him.

"This is unnecessary." Ian laughed, "I wasn't dying."

"Who cares? We're here because Mandy told us to be here to welcome you home." Lip informed him.

"Hey!" Mandy defended, "They all were rushing to see you so I just made a simpler idea that way the nurses wouldn't kick us all out."

"I may not be a nurse but I can still kick you out." Mickey teased.

"If you're a nurse does that mean you'll give me a sponge bath?" Ian asked.

"Gallagher!"

Everyone laughed at Mickey's embarrassment.

"I hate you." Mickey mumbled.

"No you don't." Ian grinned, "Anyway, I'm starving so lets eat." 

 

It was crowed in his apartment as they ate but Ian didn't care. He was happy to be surrounded by his favorite people in the world.

Mickey stayed silent and just listened to people talk. But he focused on Ian. He focused on the way his lips moved when he talked, the way his lips pulled into a smile and the small crinkles by his eyes. He focused on every little detail about the red head who was not so long ago the most annoying person Mickey had ever met. Now Mickey was just annoyed at the world for not letting him have Ian in his life sooner.

And with what just happened to Ian it had Mickey questioning every decision that he had ever made that caused him to end up in jail or the hospital himself. It wasn't worth it if it meant worrying about Ian twenty four seven. Worried if he was taking his pills, if his pills were even working or even the smallest thing such as if Ian sneezed or is his forehead was warm.

Mickey was whipped and even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone but that annoying red head, he liked it. He loved it actually.

 

"I love them but I'm glad they're gone. I can finally breathe without a nurse up my ass." Ian spoke, putting the dishes away.

"I didn't know you were into pegging." Mickey laughed.

His laugh stopped when Ian spun him and pressed him up against the counter.

"You're in a mood." Ian spoke, pressing closer to him.

"So are you apparently." Mickey chuckled, "Twenty four hours without my ass too much for you?"

"If I could handle a week without your ass then I can handle twenty four hours."

"Okay so then tell me why your dick is harder than bricks right now."

Ian ran his hand up Mickey's bare chest and wrapped it around Mickey's throat, "Or I could just make it stop being hard."

"You have fun with your hand then."

Mickey went to walk away but grinned when Ian pulled him back against him.

"You aren't going anywhere, Mickey."

"Is that so, firecrotch? I'm your personal sex slave now?" 

Ian grinned and cupped Mickey's ass, "You don't want me?" 

Mickey bit his lip and groaned when Ian pressed himself up against Mickey.

"That seems like a yes."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Gallagher. You're so annoying just kiss me." 

 

"You're a bitch." Mickey mumbled.

Ian smiled and kissed the inside of Mickeys' thigh, "I love you too." 

He moved closer until he could breathe right over the head of Mickey's cock. He smirked at Mickey's face before taking the head into his mouth and going down.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, "Yeah, okay. Keep doing that."

Ian laughed and about choked on Mickey's cock earning him a slap on the head. Ian focused on sucking Mickey off and making him feel good while his fingers slowly stroked up and down the inside of Mickey's soft thighs.

"Shit." Mickey cursed, arching off the bed, "That feels so good."

Ian hummed around him but kept his eyes closed as he focused on making Mickey feel good.

Mickey licked his lips and pressed the palms of his hands in his eyes, "Shit."

Ian pulled off slowly and ran his tongue in circles around the head of Mickey's cock staring up at him with so much love and lust in his eyes.

"Ian, I swear to fuck." Mickey cursed.

Ian chuckled, "Sorry, baby. Pull your legs up and put them flat on the bed."

Mickey did as he said and stared up at the ceiling. As much as he enjoyed Ian touching, kissing and licking him everywhere, Mickey often felt insecure when Ian went straight for his ass. 

"Hey," Ian spoke, "look at me."

"No."

Ian snorted, "Mickey Milkovich, look at me."

Mickey sighed and looked down at the red head who was looking up at him from between his legs, "What, bitch?"

"You're beautiful you know that right?"

Mickey laughed, "Shut the fuck up! You have me, I'm dating you. No need for you to kiss my ass anymore."

"Oh, I'm about to do more than kiss your ass." Ian teased, running his fingers up the inside of Mickey's thighs. 

"I fucking hate you. Get to doing something then."

Ian would never get tired of a grumpy, horny, annoyed and irritated Mickey. He adored everything about him and his attitude. He was quite endearing.

Ian moved back a bit and pulled Mickey's hips with him. He pulled Mickey's legs up and tossed them over his shoulders and continued pressing kisses up his thighs.

"You're a fucking tease." Mickey complained.

"Calm down, horny boy. I'll take care of you. Let daddy make you feel good."

"Don't do that daddy shit!" Mickey shouted.

Ian busted out laughing the sound tickled Mickey's skin, "Sorry, baby. Okay, okay I'll make you feel good now."

 

"Oh, God." Mickey groaned, arching off the bed, "Fuck."

Ian hummed as he ran his tongue in circles against Mickey's ass. He licked his lips before flattening his tongue and licking up towards his balls causing Mickey to cry out.

"Son of a bitch." Mickey cursed.

He was starting to squirm and pant and the sounds were going straight to Ian's dick.

Ian pulled away and grinned, "You doing okay?"

"Shut up and put your mouth to a better use."

Ian rolled his eyes, "So needy."

He went back to what he was doing only to have Mickey choke on his words. Happy, he started pushing his tongue inside of Mickey and about came right then when Mickey let out a high pitched noise that Ian had never heard him make before.

"Christ, Gallagher." He groaned, "Stop being a tease you dickhead!" 

Endearing, Ian thought, absolutely fucking endearing.

"Oh is that what I am?" Ian mocked, "I'm a dickhead?"

"Ian Gallagher, I will not hesitate to stop this right now and make you use your hand."

"You wouldn't." Ian spoke smugly.

"Oh?"

Mickey went to untangle his body from Ian's but Ian grabbed his legs and pulled him down so he could crawl up over Mickey.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I'm going to fucking-"

Ian kissed him to shut him up. He pushed his tongue into Mickeys' mouth and drank in the groans that Mickey let out. He knew how to work Mickey and he found out how to in a short amount of time with him.

"Fucking numskull." Mickey mumbled between kisses.

Ian laughed and ran his hands down Mickey's chest, "Going to stop being a tease and fuck you now."

"Good. Get on me."

"Lets try something new."

"Like what?" Mickey asked.

 

"Oh my fucking god!" Mickey cried.

He slammed his head back so hard the mirror cracked but he wouldn't let Ian slow down or stop.

"You just slammed your head into the mirror!" Ian gasped.

"Don't care." Mickey groaned, grabbing Ian's arms, "Keep fucking me."

Ian licked his lips and did as Mickey said trying to ignore the urge to check Mickeys' head but the dark haired boy wasn't being bothered a bit. So Ian kept his grip on the sink as tight as he could as he continued to fuck into Mickey. 

"My fucking ass is sticking to the sink." Mickey joked, his laugh turning into a drawn out moan.

Ian moved closer and placed his lips against Mickey's neck as his body continued to move. His legs were aching but he didn't care when Mickey was making the most beautiful sounds.

Both boys could feel the pressure building in their stomach and knew it wouldn't take much longer before they went over the edge.

"Love you." Ian mumbled, "Love you so much."

He shifted and pushed inside even harder causing Mickey to spaz out.

"Ian, Ian, Ian, Ian." Mickey moaned, "I fucking-"

His words became tangled in his throat, nails raking down Ian's back. He couldn't breathe and the pleasure was becoming too much.

"Shit." Ian grunted, "Mickey I can't-"

"Ah!" Mickey shouted, "Fucking, Christ." 

His body shook as his orgasm hit him. He could feel himself releasing all over Ian and he groaned. He felt lightheaded but with Ian still pounding into him he knew he had to deal with that for a few more minutes.

"Oh god, Mickey." Ian groaned.

His hands were hurting but he continued fucking into Mickey for the next few minutes until it all became too much. He bit down on Mickey's shoulder and his body shook as his   
orgasm finally hit and he came inside of Mickey.

They were both panting and breathing hard. They were sweaty, hungry, thirsty, tired.

When Ian pulled back he watched as Mickey's eyes went straight to his side. 

Mickey reached out and gently ran his fingers over the wound and sighed, "Still want to kill him, Gallagher." 

Ian pushed his sweaty hair out of his face before leaning in and kissing Mickey's forehead, "It's you and me, Mick. No one else."

Mickey looked up into the face of the red head who somehow fucking wormed his stupid, annoying way into his life. He reached up and traced Ian's jawline just ignoring the fact that Ian had grown soft inside of him.

"Yeah," Mickey whispered, "I definitely love you." 

Ian turned his head and kissed his palm, "I love you too, Mick. But I am hungry so I'm going to have to leave your ass now."

Mickey slapped his chest, "Dick."

_

Mandy: wow. are you serious about this?

Mickey: yeah. i have to be because you're the first person i said anything to.

Mandy: well, i can tell you that I think Ian will probably blame himself but he'll be happy.

Mickey: he has fuckall to blame himself over. it's about me and him not just....i don't know, mandy.

Mandy: i understand, mick. you do what makes you happy and what will help you two in the future. i support you no matter what. but i do suggest you talk to iggy.

Mickey: ugh okay. that's a good idea. 

Mandy: whatever you decide, Ian will support you no worries. 

Mickey: thanks, bitch.

Mandy: asshole lol. goodnight!

 

"Hey, Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Ian looked up from the White Castle they had gotten and looked at Mickey, "Course you can. What's up?"

He put the bag on the table so he could focus on Mickey.

"Before you interrupt and argue with me just know that you won't win."

"Yeah, yeah." Ian chuckled, "What are you talking about?"

"I have decided to stop doing all this illegal shit. I know it makes a ton of money and it definitely helps but I'm not doing it anymore."

"What?" Ian gasped, "Why?"

"Because I'm not risking running into someone that I've had trouble with only to have you stabbed again or fucking shot. I'm not risking it anymore. I'm not just stopping to protect your ass either so don't get cocky. I'm also stopping because I realize that it isn't the most important thing anymore. Money doesn't mean what it used to before you came along and annoyed me, Gallagher. I don't want to have to bury your ass or have you come visit me in prison and whatnot. I love your annoying ass and I want to keep loving you without having to look over my shoulder because of Colby or anyone else. I have told Colby countless times to grow up but I haven't yet. So I'm going to shut down all the shit I have got going and I'm going to get an actual job." 

Ian didn't know what to say. He knew that Mickey had done all that long before he came around. He just didn't want to be the reason Mickey gave up making the kind of money he did.

"Mickey."

"Ian."

"I don't want-"

"I don't want you blaming yourself." Mickey interrupted, "It's for us and making some kind of life together. My dad is locked up, Colby is out of the picture and I just want the road to be completely smooth for us now."

Ian leaned his head against the back of the couch and smiled at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that you fucking weirdo?"

"I wish I could go back and give you more credit."

"If we went back it'd mean you'd be the most annoying human to ever live and I'm fine with who you are now."

"I'm still the same person." Ian laughed.

"I mean yeah you're still annoying but I love you so you're less annoying."

Ian rolled his eyes, "You're such a romantic."

"Oh eat your burger and shut up."

Ian moved closer so he could kiss Mickey, "I support you in whatever you do, Mick. We have money to take care of us for a while so just be patient trying to find a job."

"Or I could just go to the Alibi and bug Kevin for one."

"That might work but what would you do?"

Mickey shrugged, "I don't know. Just sit there and look pretty."

"If you had a dollar for being pretty then we definitely wouldn't be living here right now. We'd have a nice old house by the beach."

"Gallagher, if you don't eat your sandwich I'm going to fucking-"

Ian kissed him, "Eat up, baby."

He ignored the finger that Mickey gave him and just smiled happily.

Life was way too good.

____

Iggy: seen this coming lol.

Mickey: no you didn't.

Iggy: yeah i did. i can see the way you look at that ian dude, mick. you weren't going to do this shit forever.

Mickey: and what are you going to do? I mean I can help out with bills and shit of course but I don't want to leave you high and dry.

Iggy: don't worry about. mandy is going to help and a few others are staying here. 

Mickey: where's colby?

Iggy: he went back home. i talk to him all the time and he says he's doing okay but he hates himself.

Mickey: good because i hate him too. now, do you need anything right now or what?

Iggy: nah. i'm fine. got everything shut down as you said. i will worry about taking care of things around here and making money, mickey. you're happy and i want that for you. you deserve more than this shithole town and the same old things. you deserve Gallagher and all the things he wants to give you. if that means leaving this place so be it. you deserve more.

Mickey: god, gallagher is turning you into a fucking sap too. but thanks, ig. i'll get in touch soon.

 

Mickey put his phone down and stared into the kitchen where Ian was washing the dishes. He stared at the new bottle of pills Ian had gotten that day then his eyes went to the wound that he could see from where he was sitting. He was in love with a bipolar ginger who got stabbed to protect him. A ginger who was letting him live with him only because his father was nuts but still wanted him here though Terry was out of the picture. A ginger who looked at him as if he was all he could see and talked to him as if he really mattered. Ian cared about him so much and it was scary to Mickey because he cared about Ian just as much. He'd be willing to go anywhere if it meant Ian was by his side. Even leaving behind this shithole town that held the few members of family that he had.

Mickey stood up and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You okay?" Ian asked, still washing dishes.

"I'm happy, Gallagher." Mickey whispered, "Just really fucking happy." 

He kissed Ian's back and smiled against his skin.

"I am too, Mickey. As long as I have you I could be happy anywhere."

"Then lets go somewhere, Ian."

Ian finally turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Out of this town, out of this state for that matter. Lets go somewhere you and me. We don't have to come back if you don't want to." 

Ian pulled him closed and just held him, "Where do you want to go?"

"I can't swim." Mickey informed him, "We could go somewhere they have warm weather, a pool and maybe the ocean."

Ian looked down at him, "You want to go somewhere with me? Away from all this?"

"Yeah," Mickey replied, "I do."

"Okay." Ian replied, "Lets get away."

He kissed Mickey and pressed him up against the counter. Mickey smiled into the kiss and ran his hands down Ian's back.

"We don't have to come back." Ian whispered, kissing him over and over.

"Then lets not come back. Lets take a fucking chance and get the hell out of here, Gallagher."

"I'm willing to take that chance with you."

"Then lets fucking pack."


	22. No Matter Where.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!
> 
> I wasn't actually expecting this to be the last chapter. I just wrote and wrote and this is what came out. I'm happy with how it ended and I hope you guys are as well.
> 
> I love you all so much for enjoying my crappy works. I'll probably write another full story soon so keep an eye out! Happy New Years!!!!

The two sat on the edge of their building. Their legs were dangling over the edge and they were just watching the sun set in the sky.

"Mickey?"

"Yeah?"

Ian looked over at him, "Are you ever going to talk to Colby again?"

Mickey looked at him as if he was nuts, "Are you crazy? He fucking stabbed you! He wanted to get you out of the way, Ian."

"Let me ask you something. He wanted to get rid of me because he didn't want to lose you right?"

"Yes. Fucking baby." Mickey scoffed.

"Well would you try to get rid of someone if you thought you were going to lose me?"

"I wouldn't try to get rid of anyone. I would get rid of them successfully and the police would never know."

Ian laughed, "See? But your relationship with him is different. You two have been friends for so long."

"But he stabbed my fucking boyfriend!" Mickey screamed, "He stabbed you and he didn't even get in trouble for it."

"Maybe that's a sign that you two can fix things."

Mickey narrowed his eyes, "Would you fix things with Lip if he stabbed me?"

"Lip is my brother."

"Colby was mine." 

Ian sighed and grabbed Mickey's hand, "I get why you're pissed, Mick. I get it completely why you don't want anything to do with him."

"Good. Lets leave it at that."

"Mickey Milkovich."

"Ian Gallagher." He mocked, "Don't try and get me to talk to him. I don't owe him shit."

"Do you not want to talk to him because he had a secret thing for you? Is that why it bothers you?"

"Gallagher, listen to me and let me see if you can get this through your thick skull. My best friend, my brother constantly told me to get a boyfriend. I finally find a fucking amazing but annoying guy and you know what? He stabs you because he has been hiding secret feelings for me instead of opening his fucking mouth and telling me before you came into the picture. He was a jealous little bitch so he stabbed the guy I love. Do you not see how fucked it is? I don't care if he has a thing for me because I ain't interested. Fuck him, Ian."

Ian pushed back on the building and moved his legs so he could pull Mickey back on to the roof with him. He pulled the dark haired boy back against his chest as he laid between his legs. He kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around Mickey.

"Do you forgive him?" Mickey asked quietly, "For stabbing you."

"I understand why he did it I guess. It was a very intense way to deal with feelings and being jealous." Ian replied, running his fingers through Mickey's hair, "I'm not really mad at him. I don't feel anything towards him but if he ever does try anything with you then my fists might meet his face." 

Mickey laughed, "Alright, tough guy. Going to go to town on him like you did with Eric?"

"I'd be a little worse." 

"Dumbass." Mickey cackled.

Ian started kissing Mickey's neck so Mickey tilted his head so the red head had more access.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Mickey spoke, staring out at the darkening sky.

Ian hummed against his skin as he continued kissing it, biting it. His hands were running up Mickey's shirt.

"You trying to start something, Gallagher?" 

"Maybe." Ian whispered.

Mickey shifted around until he was sitting on Ian with his legs wrapped around him, "You're a sucker for uncomfortable places, Gallagher. This shit hurts my back."

"Well maybe we can do something else then." Ian suggested, running his hand up Mickey's shirt.

"Like what?"

"You could ride me."

Mickey bit his lip and pressed down on Ian's lap causing the red head to groan, "That I can do."

"You're a fucking jackass, Mickey." 

"Yeah, yeah. Get naked."

 

Ian was pressed up against the door that led up to the roof. It hadn't been used in a long time but Ian was giving it a better use right now.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, pressing down on Ian.

"I wish I could get you on your back all spread out." Ian groaned, "Want to taste you."

"When we-fuck-" Mickey gasped, "When we get back home we can."

He grabbed on to Ian's hair as he continued bouncing on Ian's cock.

Ian held Mickey's ass and squeezed every few minutes which encouraged Mickey to pick up his pace.

"Shit." Ian cursed, "Feel so good, Mickey." 

He reached down and wrapped his hand around Mickey's cock and wasted no time moving his hand around it.

Mickey jerked and tugged on Ian's hair at the contact, "Christ, Gallagher."

He was torn between pushing down or thrusting into Ian's fist.

Ian pulled his legs up and flattened his feet against the concrete. He removed his hand from Mickey's cock and grabbed his ass again, "Hold on tight."

Mickey couldn't get a breath out before Ian was fucking up into him so hard that he fell against Ian's chest.

Ian held him as he continued to move in and out of him feeling Mickey pant and groaning against his skin.

"Oh my god." Mickey moaned, "Gallagher, I'm not going to fucking last."

His words came out rushed and mumbled but Ian knew what that meant. He wanted to push Mickey over the edge so good that he couldn't stop shaking, he couldn't breathe or speak.

 

Down on the street people had stopped due to noises they were hearing.

"Where the fuck is that coming from?" 

"I don't know, Shawn. It sounds like it's coming from up there."

"Is he in pain?" A lady asked, "Should we call nine one one?

"Maybe we should just go up and see what's going on. Who wants to climb up the ladder on the side?"

"I'll go." A lady offered, "If he is in pain then I can help." 

They walked to the alley where the ladder was and watched as she climbed up the ladder one step at a time. 

"Excuse me? Hello? Are you okay? Do I need to call an ambul-Oh my fucking god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were in trouble! I'm covering my eyes. I'm leaving. Oh my god, oh my god!" 

She ran back over to the ladder and climbed down it with urgency. She was met with a bunch of people staring at her, "Do not ask about what I just seen. It is in your best interest to continue on with what you were doing."

She shoved past them and walked away from the scene she just laid eyes on.

 

Mickey and Ian were frozen in position. Getting caught in the middle of the night with a dick up his ass was not how he wanted this night to go. 

Ian looked at him, "I think we should go home before someone calls the cops on us."

Mickey stayed quiet for a little bit before he started laughing, "That bitch should feel lucky as to have seen us naked."

"Woman or not I don't like that she saw you naked."

Mickey grinned at him, "Don't worry, Gallagher. I'm strictly dick. Now lets get out of here before we end up on the front page of the paper."   
_

Mandy tossed her head back and laughed, "I can't believe you got caught!"

"Mickey actually laughed about it." Ian informed her.

The two stood in Ian's room packing things up.

"Mandy?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that Colby lives in a shitty home?"

She nodded as she picked up some of Mickey's clothes, "It's true."

Ian took a deep breath, "Can I have his number?"

She stared at him, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I want to talk to him about something and it has nothing to do with him stabbing me."

"Mickey will kill you himself."

"I know believe me." Ian chuckled, "But it's not like I'm going seek my revenge on him. I want to have an adult conversation."

"Alright, Ian. I mean if you're sure about this."

"I am." Ian nodded, "I need to do this."

_  
Ian: hey colby, it's ian. i was wondering if we could talk?

Colby: lol you just want to beat my ass don't you?

Ian: no. i want to meet up and talk to you. mickey and i won't be around much longer and i need to talk to you.

Colby: what do you mean? where are you going?

Ian: meet me at patsy's in an hour?

Colby: fine.

Ian: don't let mickey know.

Colby: no worries. he isn't talking to me.

 

Mickey was currently with Iggy sorting out some things which gave him time to go out and talk to Colby without him finding out. He wasn't trying to hide from Mickey he just knew it'd be better if Mickey didn't know Colby was around him. Mickey would lose his fucking mind.

 

Colby had beaten him there so he walked over to the booth and slid in across from him.

"I ordered you a drink." Colby said, "Don't need to thank me or whatever. I just want to get this over with."

"Colby, I'm not here to threaten you or sue you or whatever you're thinking."

"Then what is it?"

"Well," Ian started, "Mickey and I are leaving for a little while."

"Where to?" Colby asked, leaning forward, "Where are you going?"

"We don't know yet."

"Dumbass. Why leave if you don't know where you're going?"

"Because the destination isn't the point, Colby. It's the journey."

"Deep. Real fucking deep, Gallagher. Get to the point."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm not upset with you. I don't have any feelings of hatred towards you. You're still Mickey's best friend which makes me give a shit in some weird way which is why I'm going to tell you that I want you out of that shitty house you life in and I want you to take my lease."

Colby gasped, "What? Are you fucking crazy?"

"No. I just know what it's like to live in a place like that and you don't deserve to. No one does. I can talk to my landlord and put you on my lease and you can move into my apartment."

"What about when you come back, Ian? What then?"

"You're still going to live there, Colby."

"Why would you help me like this after what I did?"

"It's like I said you're important to Mickey which makes how I treat you important. Mickey may be pissed for a while but it doesn't mean he is tossing you aside. He will get over it but we both know Mickey and we know that grudge can last a while. But take my apartment and give yourself your own life, Colby."

"I'm a fucking idiot." Colby laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"I thought I was going to lose Mickey to you but in reality you're better for Mickey than I could ever be. Friendship wise or anything else. You're good for him and I always said shit about Mickey changing but the truth is you're helping him grow and I should probably thank you for that."

"You don't need to thank me for anything, Colby. All I'm doing is loving him."

"You're there for him more than we have ever been. We got together for money, drugs and food and that was it. But you have always been there from the beginning even when you were annoying him you made him feel special. He never said anything out loud but I could see a change in him then. He made a smart decision giving all that up. He's worth more than what this shithole has to offer him so wherever you two go make sure he knows he's better off than he is here." 

"I will, Colby. Do you think you'll talk to him before we leave?"

"When are you leaving?"

"In a couple days. I can take you to meet my landlord and we can talk about you having my lease." 

"Thank you, Ian. I appreciate this more than you know."

The two actually ordered food and sat there eating and talking to each other. Ian knew he had some explaining to do when he got home but he was sure it'd all be okay.   
_

"Where have you been?" Mickey asked, cutting off the TV.

"If I tell you please don't get pissed."

"Don't give me a reason to get pissed, Gallagher."

Ian walked over and sat on the couch facing Mickey, "I met up with Colby."

"Excuse me? What the fuck for? Did he say anything? No, no, did he do anything? I'll cut his fucking hands off and shove them up his ass, Gallagher!"

Ian laughed and grabbed Mickey's hands and held them still, "Listen to me you, oaf. We had a great conversation and once you and I leave this place, Colby will be moving in here and taking over my lease."

"The fuck, Gallagher?"

"He has a shitty life from what Mandy told me and I don't think anyone deserves to live like that. We won't be here and no one else deserves his own space like Colby does. You and I will be out of here going God knows where, probably the beach, and this apartment will be empty. Why not try and let someone who needs it more than me live here?" 

Mickey just stared at his boyfriend unsure of what to say. 

"Ian."

Ian braced himself for what Mickey was about to say.

He wasn't expecting Mickey to grab his face and pull him in for a fucking kiss.

"Mickey what-"

Mickey put his hand over Ian's mouth, "You're a fucking shithead, Gallagher. My hair is going to be gray and falling out before I'm thirty because of you. But you're a fucking sap and such a nice guy I hate you. You're just so frustrating and annoying. I hate you so much but I love you more than I hate you."

He kissed him again with all the strength he could before pulling back again but not too far, "You're too fucking nice, Gallagher. I don't fucking deserve you." 

He kissed Ian again and pushed him down on to his back not allowing Ian to breathe.

"We're going to go to the beach and forget about this place."

Ian couldn't get a single word in. Every time Mickey said something he would kiss Ian not allowing the other boy to speak.

 

"So are you going to talk to him?" Ian asked.

"That's the first thing you say after having sex?" 

Ian sat up on his side and stared down at Mickey who had his eyes closed and his hands behind his head, "If you don't say anything before we leave you might regret it, Mickey. He is your best friend."

"Ex-best friend."

"Look at me you jackass."

Mickey sighed and opened his eyes to peer up at Ian, "Colby knew me better than anyone else before you. He betrayed me when he stabbed the guy I love so he can eat shit for all I care." 

"You don't mean that."

"I don't mea-? Bitch, how do you know?"

"Like you just said, Mickey, I know you better than anyone else."

"I hate you." Mickey mumbled.

"No you don't." Ian laughed, kissing him, "You ready to go again or do you need some more time?"

"Oh shut up and get back on me you lanky noodle."

_

"Surprised you wanted to meet up." Colby scoffed, "What do you want?"

"You going to come out or am I going to drag you out?" Mickey asked.

Colby rolled his eyes and stepped out on to his porch closing the door behind him, "What?"

"I want to talk to you before Ian and I head out."

"Did he force you to come here?"

"A little bit but I did some thinking while he slept."

"What did you think about?"

"This is going to sound fucking gay but I started thinking about our history. You've been my best friend for a long time, Colby. We've seen worse shit than this haven't we?"

"Worse than me stabbing your boyfriend?"

"Colby." Mickey warned.

"Sorry. But yeah we have seen some hard times especially when Terry was around."

"I don't forgive you for what you did to Ian and I probably never will but I don't want to just cut you out of my life. We can work on our friendship before Ian and I leave. We'll spend time together if that's good for you."

"Course it is, Mick. I enjoy talking to Iggy and the others but you're my best friend, man. I deserve worse than the silent treatment you know?"

"I do know." Mickey chuckled, "But karma will get you, Colby. I just hope it's easier on you than what I would have been. If you mess up that apartment while we're gone I'm going to beat your ass. I don't care if it's yours or not." 

Colby laughed, "I hear you, Mick. I'll leave your love nest as neat as you probably have it."

"Uh, one thing though."

"What?"

"Ian's pills. How the hell is he going to another refill if he leaves? Doesn't he have to go to a specific doctor or whatever?"

"We have that all worked out. Iggy was able to track some down and we have it all packed."

"Thinking ahead. That shouldn't surprise me. You busy right now?"

"Nah."

"Want to come in? My parents aren't home."

"Sure, Colby." 

_  
Ian had dropped Mickey off and Mickey told him to leave once he got the sign to so he left when Mickey disappeared inside. He would just text Mickey later to pick him up.

Lip sat in the passenger seat of Ian's car while Carl and Debbie sat in the back.

"You're really going to the beach?" Carl asked.

Ian nodded, "That's the plan."

"Which beach exactly?"

"Don't know, Debs."

"Take me with you." Lip joked.

"We're coming back you guys don't worry. We just want a little time away. I'm going to spend all day with you so you're probably going to get sick of me."

"Does this mean we can throw a going away party?" Debbie asked, excitedly.

Ian smiled back at her through the mirror, "That sounds like fun."  
_

Frank stumbled into the house the day of the going away party. He wasn't drunk but he was tired and he felt like he was going to fall onto the floor.

"That food smells good! Give me a burger."

"If we give you food will you leave?" Veronica asked.

"Fuck off. What's the occasion?"

"Ian and Mickey are going away for a while." Fiona responded, "You would know that if you came around and spent time with your kids."

Frank turned to look at Ian and Mickey who were sitting at the table, "Where exactly is gay town located?"

"Up your ass, Frank." Mickey snapped.

"We're headed for the beach." Ian told him, "If you really give a shit."

"Ah, the beach. Hot sand under your feet. If you have sex on the beach make sure you used a towel or you'll get sand up your ass and in your dick."

"Frank!" Fiona scolded.

Frank laughed, "Loosen up, Fiona. Wait a minute you probably are already loose thanks to all the guys you have had."

"Get the hell out of here, Frank." Lip threatened, "You weren't invited."

"This is my fucking house, Phillip."

Frank grabbed him some food and walked into the living room with his plate and sat down.

"Wish I was going with you." Fiona sighed.

Ian looked around at his family. He was definitely going to miss them and Mandy but with Mickey by his side he'd have family wherever he went.  
_

"You all have everything you need?" Fiona asked.

"We double checked multiple times." Ian replied, "We're all set." 

"What happened to Mickey's car?" Lip questioned.

"Sold it." Mickey told him, "Got a good amount of money for it so that will help."

Fiona pulled Ian into a hug, "Fucking asshole. Can't believe you're leaving us."

He hugged his sister and for a few minutes they stayed like that. Until the others pulled him in for a hug.

Mickey watched him interact with his family and looked over at his own sister, Iggy and Colby. He walked over to them, "Going to miss all of you." 

Mandy sniffled and hugged her brother, "You're taking my best friend from me you asshole."

Mickey pulled back and pinched her tit causing her to smack him, "You have Lip back there to be your best friend."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Mandy. You and Lip have a thing going on. I know you can handle yourself but still be careful. He's related to Ian so there's a lot to be worried about."

"Oh fuck off." She laughed.

Mickey said his goodbyes to Iggy and Colby. He probably hugged Colby a little too long but he didn't care. 

"Gallagher!" Colby shouted.

Ian walked over to them while Fiona pulled Mickey over in their direction.

"You take care of him." Colby told him, "I know you will but still. Be good to him."

"That's a promise I'm going to keep." 

When he hugged Mandy he felt a piece of his heart break. He always thought when he left she would be the one going with him.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered.

"If we find a place to settle even for just a week we will send for you. You know we're always going to have an extra room for you."

She kissed his cheek and pulled back and gently slapped his face, "You take care of my brother or I'll kill you."

"Threat received." He joked.

 

"Mickey, you take care of, Ian. Make sure he stays with his pills, gets a doctor and all that." Fiona instructed.

"Trust me it's all on my list." Mickey told her, "I'm going to be by his side, Fiona. None of you have to worry about him."

He made his rounds with Ian's family and Kevin and Veronica saying his goodbyes.

Neither of them realized how hard it would be until they actually got in the car and saw their suitcases in the backseats.

 

"You think they'll make it?" Lip asked.

"No fucking doubt in my mind." Mandy replied, "Mickey is happy. Really fucking happy and he's not going to let Ian go."

Lip turned to look at her, "Glad you're staying at least."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, "Guess we have to take their place around here."

Kevin put his arms around them both and sighed as they watched the car disappear, "You two might be my new favorite couple apart from me and V."

"But I'm not going to let Mandy fuck me in the ass." Lip joked.

Kevin laughed, "Don't knock it until you try it, buddy."  
_

"Before we go anywhere I want us to make one more stop." Ian said, taking a turn.

"And where exactly are we going?"

 

"Aren't you glad I brought a heavy blanket?" Ian asked.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" 

The sun was setting in the sky and the two boys were where they knew they had to go before they left their town behind.

A thick blanket on the ground so Ian could properly push Mickey to his back and kiss all the air from his lungs.

"Hopefully we won't get caught again." Ian teased.

"Who cares? They'd be honored to see my ass."

"Well I'm about to be honored by eating it."

"Such a fucking romantic." Mickey snorted, "Well, get to doing what you said."

Ian grinned and kissed him silencing the boy and tuning out the world around them.  
_____

-Four Years Later-

 

"Pretty sure if we have a daughter I'm naming her Autumn."

"That's very cliche." Mickey chuckled.

Ian looked over the table and smiled at his husband, "Our whole relationship is based on cliches."

"Not going to argue with that. When is the lady coming?" Mickey asked.

"Her name is Shanna not lady."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I could just call her "lady who took my sperm."

"You do that and I'm going to kill you."

Mickey took a sip of his coffee, "Calm down, Gallagher. Everything is going to be fine. She liked us, she picked us and she happily had my sperm shot inside of her without even meeting me."

"I hope the kid looks like you." 

"It'd be very blessed to have my amazing good looks."

"And your lovely charm." Ian chuckled.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

They looked at each other.

"You ready to meet her? I think you'll like her, Mick. She's really sweet."

"Let her in, Gallagher."

"I'm your husband, Mick. I'm not a Gallagher anymore."

"You'll always be my Gallagher you idiot. Now go get Shanna before she changes her mind."   
_

-Six Years Later-

"Daddy!"

Mickey grunted when his daughter ran into him hitting him right in the stomach.

"Annabell, you need to calm down." He groaned, "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Daddy's coming home!"

She started running around the living room in excitement.

"Jesus." Mickey whispered.

Annabell had his looks without a doubt but her energy was somehow all Ian's. He didn't know how seeing as Ian didn't donate anything but he was definitely his child in that way. She had blue eyes and dark hair but pale skin and small freckles on her cheek.

"Bell, can you slow down before you hurt yourself?"

"Daddy is almost here!"

Ian was only at work and then had the weekend off. Annabell was always excited when she knew they'd all spend the weekend together. Between them working, her going to school it was hard to have actual family time.

"Yes but he doesn't want to come home to you hitting your head on the table so stop running!"

She stopped her movements and pouted at Mickey, "Sorry, daddy."

Mickey sighed and kneeled down and opened his arms. She instantly ran into them and knocked him to the floor.

"I don't have the energy I used to have, Bell. I can't keep up with you."

"I'm home!" Ian shouted.

"Daddy!" 

She got off of Mickey and ran over towards Ian. 

Mickey laughed when he heard his husband grunt. He pushed himself off the floor and walked over to greet Ian who was now holding their energetic child.

He kissed Ian.

"Ew. No kissing."

"Fine, fine." Ian laughed, "We'll keep the kissing to a minimum."

"How are you doing?" Mickey asked.

Ian shrugged, "I guess as good as I can be. We weren't close you know?"

"He was still your dad. Even I was a little upset when I found out Terry had died."

"Terry?" Annabell

Ian put her on the floor, "Why don't you go play until dinner is ready?"

She nodded and ran into her room.

Ian plopped on to the couch and Mickey walked behind him so he could massage his shoulders, "I always thought Frank would be immortal."

"The guy drank every day almost all day. Didn't you say he had transplants before?"

"He lived afterwards too."

"Well it was going to get him eventually."

Mickey leaned down and kissed his head.

"Why don't we see if Debbie will watch Annabell tonight so you and I could have some time alone? We can pick her up tomorrow."

Ian tilted his head up to look at Mickey, "That sounds heavenly. That child is a little tornado."

"She somehow gets that from you." Mickey laughed, kissing his forehead, "I'll call her." 

 

They had moved back to Chicago a year after they had left and got a house on the outside of the city. They decided they wanted to be near their family once they got on the official waiting list to adopt. It took a long time for them to get picked but once they were the happiness they felt was incredible.

Annabell was worth the wait and they'd go back in time and do it all over again if it meant loving her from the start again.

 

After a great dinner, Debbie showed up to pick up her niece excited to spend the night with her and her own daughter.

"We'll pick her up tomorrow. Thank you so much." 

"No problem, Ian. We always have a great time together."

Once they were gone, Ian walked into the bedroom to see Mickey with a small bag.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"We are." Mickey replied, "I have everything we need."

Ian grinned, "We going where I think we're going?"

"Oh shut up and let me be romantic you asshole."

Ian held his hands up, "I'm willing to do whatever you want, babe."

Mickey flipped him off, "Then get a jacket on because it's cold out."

"Okay, dad."

"Fuck off." 

 

The air was getting cooler. October was over already. Winter was around the corner.

But the two that lay high above the city would always come back to the town when the leaves changed and the wind grew crisp.

They'd always come back to the place they first met in the season that changed their lives.

They'd always return on their anniversary to relive their times together when they fell in love under the fall skies.


End file.
